


Ćmy

by missMHO



Series: Próba Ognia [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Lots of Angst, M/M, and fcuked up update schedule
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Próba przejęcia kontroli nad umysłem Tony'ego Starka zakończyła się fiaskiem, jednak konsekwencje tej nieudanej dywersji nieoczekiwanie uderzają w Lokiego i miliardera.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfa

 

(okładka spod ręki mojej utalentowanej przyjaciółki Ady

-> jej [tumblr](http://adda-makes-art.tumblr.com/post/58793407974/so-i-made-a-thingy-for-my-dear-friend-missmho) & [deviantart](http://adrienne-the-ripper.deviantart.com/art/Moths-cover-394643306) \- zostaw komentarz/like/fav/reblog!)

* * *

 

Tony pada na łóżko, czując, jak wszystkie mięśnie wręcz wzdychają z ulgą. Cóż, niecodziennie ratuje się Manhattan przed atakiem kosmitów dowodzonych przez nordyckiego boga, który stracił piątą klepkę. Teraz, gdy adrenalina i emocje opadły, miliarder dopiero czuje, jak wyczerpujący był to dzień. Jutro Thor zabiera Tesserakt i Lokiego z powierzchni Ziemi, za co Tony jest niezwykle wdzięczny, bo chętnie zazna kilku dni spokoju, nie martwiąc się, że ten przeklęty świecący sześcian sprowadzi tu kolejnych wariatów. Ale teraz, wreszcie zamierza pójść spać i jego organizm bez sprzeciwu wpada w objęcia Morfeusza.

ж

Tony nie zna tego miejsca i czuje się, jakby nie powinien się tam znajdować pod żadnym pozorem. Jest otoczony przez złote kolumny, a przed nim rozpościera się kamienna arena, jak gdyby wyjęta z filmu o starożytnym Rzymie. Jest tak zdezorientowany, że dopiero po chwili dostrzega grupkę starszych dzieciaków, która bawi się na placu. Jeżeli można nazwać to zabawą – drobny blondyn naciera na wyższego od siebie czarnowłosego chłopaka, który ledwo nadąża z odparowywaniem ataków. Obaj dzierżą w dłoni ciężkie, żelazne miecze, ale jedynie blondyn wydaje się swobodnie władać tym orężem. Czarnowłosy trzyma broń mniej pewnie i bije od niego ewidentna irytacja i niechęć. Miliarder obserwuje ich z ciekawością. Nagle dostrzega na twarzy czarnowłosego, że wszelkie bariery, które utrzymywały jego rozdrażnienie w ryzach, właśnie upadły. Mamrocze coś pod nosem i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Miecz, który dzierżył w rękach, upada z hukiem na kamienną posadzkę. Jego przeciwnik przestaje uśmiechać się z tryumfem.

- Znowu to zrobił! – wykrzykuje w stronę dwójki innych młodzieńców, którzy obserwowali walkę z boku. – Thor, on jest nie do zniesienia!

Tony podskakuje, słysząc imię swojego towarzysza broni. Wytęża wzrok, przyglądając się nastoletniemu Thorowi i nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego złociste włosy są już długie i wygląda na to, że gdy był młodszy, też wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z reklamy szamponu do włosów. Jednak nie jest jeszcze tak wysoki i potężny, jakim zna go miliarder. Thor podchodzi do oszukanego blondyna i klepie go po ramieniu, po czym skanuje wzrokiem otaczające ich trybuny.

-Bracie, dołącz do nas!

Tony słyszy głośnie prychnięcie po swojej lewej i jego oczom ukazuje się czarnowłosy chłopak, który wcześniej zniknął podczas walki. Dopiero teraz miliarder dostrzega, że to _Loki_. Nie jest jeszcze tak wysoki, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ale już góruje nad wszystkimi. Kruczoczarne włosy ledwo dosięgają jego szyi, a w oczach nie ma tego wywołującego ciarki szaleństwa, którym zdawał się być przepełniony podczas zamachu na Nowy Jork.

Loki podchodzi do reszty, szurając lekko nogami. Tony dostrzega, że nie czuje się do końca swobodnie w tym towarzystwie.

- Powtarzałem wam dziesiątki razy, że nie preferuję walki mieczem – Loki przemawia ostrym tonem. - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego znów jestem celem twojego gniewu, Fandralu. Powinieneś przewidzieć, że nie będę skłonny prowadzić tej bezsensowej walki.

- Magia nie jest atrybutem prawdziwego wojownika! – wybucha blondyn nazwany Fandralem. – Powinieneś opanować walkę orężem godnym księcia, a nie ukrywać się za wartymi pogardy sztuczkami.

Dłonie Lokiego zaciskają się w pięści. – Nie będę wysłuchiwał twoich bezzasadnych obelg – odpowiada, cedząc słowa przez zęby, po czym odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Thor dogania go przy samym wyjściu, kilka kroków od miejsca, w którym stoi Tony, który ma wrażenie, że ktoś przybił mu stopy do ziemi.

- Wybacz moim przyjaciołom, bracie – prosi Thor, kładąc ręce na ramionach Lokiego. – Wiedz, że cokolwiek cię uraziło w ich słowach i czynach, nie było celowe.

- Twoja wiara w ich życzliwość wobec mnie jest wręcz frapująca – odpowiada Loki. – Nie zamierzam się już więcej przed nimi błaźnić. Tracę na te sparingi cenny czas, który mógłbym poświęcić na studiowanie ksiąg.

Thor spuszcza głowę, lecz Tony ze swojej pozycji nie może dostrzec jego twarzy. – Jeżeli tego pragniesz. I tak, jeśli magia kiedykolwiek zawiodłaby cię na polu walki, wiesz, że ja zawsze będę cię osłaniał.

Loki uśmiecha się z czułością. – Tak, bracie. _Wiem, że mogę zawsze na ciebie liczyć_. Teraz powracaj do treningu.

Thor klepie go po ramieniu i odchodzi do swoich przyjaciół. Loki odprowadza brata wzrokiem, po czym jego spojrzenie ląduje na Tony’m. Ich oczy spotykają się. Miliarder zauważa, że tęczówki Lokiego są szmaragdowo zielone, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że bóg go _widzi_.

ж

Tony zrywa się ze snu, przyspieszone tętno huczy mu w uszach. Jego organizm chyba naprawdę ześwirował od nadmiaru bodźców, żeby wyprodukować w jego umyśle wizję o braciach z innej planety.

Miliarder siada na łóżku, przeczesując dłonią spocone włosy. Coś w tej całej nocnej marze było _nie tak_. Czuł się jak intruz, ale jak można być nieproszonym we własnej głowie?

Wzdycha głośno, mając nagłą ochotę na drinka. Ale to wymagałoby zwleczenia się z łóżka, a jako, że nadal czuje się jak wymiętolone zwłoki, pasuje i z powrotem kładzie się spać, licząc w duchu, że tym razem obędzie się bez snów.

ж

Tony ma wrażenie, że odnalazł El Dorado. Sala jest przeogromna, zbudowana w złocie i marmurach. Po jego lewej znajdują się schody prowadzące na podwyższenie, na którym stoi majestatyczny tron. Siedzi na nim siwy mężczyzna o obfitej brodzie. Jedno oko ma przesłonięte, jak Fury, tylko - jak zauważa Tony z pomieszaniem zdumienia z rozbawieniem - ten starzec machnął się na opaskę ze złota. Po prawej miliarder widzi tłum bogato ubranych ludzi, których oskarżające spojrzenia są utkwione w jednym punkcie. Tony podąża za ich wzrokiem. _Loki_.

Bóg chaosu stoi przed schodami prowadzącymi do tronu, wygląda dokładnie tak, jak gdy ostatnio go widział – w swoich czarnych zniszczonych skórach, z twarzą pooraną drobnymi ranami, które zebrał po spotkaniu z Hulkiem. Jego ręce są skrępowane, a usta przesłonięte dziwacznym kneblem.

- Nie jesteś z mojej krwi, Loki, synu Laufeya, więc nie powinieneś oczekiwać wyjątkowego traktowania – głos jednookiego starca rozbrzmiewa zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. – Zbrodnie, którymi splamiłeś swoją osobę są niewybaczalne i tak właśnie zostaną potraktowane.

Loki próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz knebel na jego ustach nie pozwala na żadne słowa obrony lub sprzeciwu. Próbuje go zedrzeć, drapiąc rozpaczliwie własne policzki, aż zaczyna spływać po nich krew, lecz wszyscy zgromadzeni jedynie przyglądają się, niewzruszeni jego szarpaniną. Wtedy, nagle, te zielony oczy pełne desperacji i bólu, spotykają się z dezorientowanymi brązowymi. Świat zdaje się zatrzymać. Tony nagle rozumie. To kolejny sen. Spodziewa się, że za chwilę obudzi się w swojej sypialni zlany potem, tak jak ostatnio.

Jednakże mara wciąż trwa, a Loki wpatruje się teraz w niego z mieszaniną osłupienia i gniewu. Niespodziewanie tłum wypełniający salę znika, tron stoi pusty, a Loki już nie jest obezwładniony. Bóg rozgląda się wokół siebie, na jego twarzy maluje się zrozumienie, które szybko ponownie przeradza się we wściekłość.

- Stark! Co ty tu robisz?!

Tony otwiera usta by odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafi znaleźć słów (to coś nowego), więc zamyka je z powrotem.

- Zadałem ci pytanie, śmiertelniku. Nie wyczerpuj mojej cierpliwości. Widzę cię już drugi raz tej nocy. Jak, na Yggdrasil, udało ci się wtargnąć do moich snów?

- A więc to są _twoje_ sny? Wiedziałem, że mój mózg nie wysłałby mnie do El Dorado sam z siebie.

- Odpowiedz mi!

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia skąd do cholery się tu wziąłem, panie z chwalebnym celem! Myślisz, że z własnej woli próbowałbym wejść do twojej głowy? Sam mam wystarczająco nierówno pod sufitem, nie potrzebuję wycieczek po snach oszalałego nordyckiego boga!

Loki oddycha ciężko, a jego dłonie zaciśnięte są w pięści. Wygląda jakby intensywnie nad czymś myślał.

Tony nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest tylko _sen_ psotnika. To jest jego _koszmar_. Oskarżający wzrok wszystkich wokoło, wydrapywanie własnej twarzy by móc wypowiedzieć słowo obrony. Lokim targają wizje tego, co czeka go po powrocie do Asgardu. Lecz nie ma szansy głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, Loki podchodzi do niego bliżej i, nim miliarder ma szansę zareagować, przykłada dłoń do jego torsu.

\- Hej! – odpycha rękę boga, lecz ten zdążył już dotknąć reaktora. Przenikliwy wzrok Lokiego utkwiony jest w lekkim przebłysku niebieskiego światła pod czarną koszulką.

- Ten element w twojej piersi, to on wcześniej zapobiegł magii Tesseraktu przed przejęciem kontroli nad twoim umysłem – stwierdza głośno Loki. – Czymże on jest?

- Nie ma najmniejszego powodu, dla którego miałbym ci to powiedzieć – Tony robi krok w tył. Chociaż jest we śnie, nie potrafi powstrzymać instynktu samozachowawczego przed sterowaniem jego ruchami.

Loki mruży gniewnie oczy. - Ten element uratował cię wtedy, lecz musiało w jakiś sposób dojść do zawiązania magicznej nici w umyśle. Nie widzę innego wyjaśnienia dla tej sytuacji.

Miliarder rozważa jego słowa. Nagle czuje jak oblewa go zimny pot.

– Ten _reaktor_ – kładzie rękę na swojej piersi i przełyka głośno ślinę – jego pierwowzór był zaprojektowany przez mojego ojca. Na podstawie danych, które zebrał badając Tesserakt.

Słowa zdają się wisieć między nimi w powietrzu.

- Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe? Żeby poprzez twoją śmieszną włócznię, doszło do połączenia z moich reaktorem, dlatego, że oba są w pewien sposób związane z Tesseraktem?

Loki uśmiecha się ironicznie. – Właśnie tego doświadczasz i mimo to, zadajesz tak trywialne pytanie.

- Słuchaj, panie rogaty, może ty jesteś przyzwyczajony do tych chorych czary-mary, ale dla mnie to wszystko wydaje się zdrowo pieprznięte!

- Nie myśl, że to mi się podoba, Stark! Nie życzę sobie, byś miał jakikolwiek dostęp do mojego umysłu – nagle dłoń Lokiego ściska go za gardło, a zielony oczy płoną złowieszczo.

- I tak jesteśmy we śnie, nic w ten sposób nie osiągniesz – udaje mu się wykrztusić. Loki cofa się, wypuszczając śmiertelnika z uścisku. Tony bierze dwa głębokie oddechy.

- Wiesz jak to przerwać?

Loki kręci przecząco głową. – Istnieje możliwość, że to jedynie chwilowy efekt uboczny i magia samoistnie zniknie. Jeszcze większym prawdopodobieństwem jest to, że nić połączenia zerwie się, gdy opuszczę Midgard.

Tony kiwa głową, przyswajając słowa boga. Nagle przypomina mu się początek snu i koszmarna wizja Lokiego. Przez chwilę robi mu się go żal. Ale szybko wraca do niego gniew z powodu śmierci Coulsona i sprowadzenia kosmicznej klęski na Nowy Jork. A teraz do równania dochodzi również mieszanie w jego głowie.

- Mam nadzieję, że ta teoria się sprawdzi.

Zielone oczy podnoszą się i wpatrują w niego intensywnie, jak gdyby bóg próbował rozłożyć go na części pierwsze.

ж

Pobudka jest prawie jak wynurzenie się z wody przez topiącego. Tony oddycha ciężko, mając wrażenie, że wciąż czuje żelazny uścisk dłoni Lokiego na swojej szyi. Wstaje, ignorując zmęczenie, które szumi mu w głowie. Nie może sobie pozwolić na zmrużenie oka, dopóki Loki pozostaje na Ziemi.

ж

Tony ma ochotę się roześmiać, widząc grupkę, która zebrała się, by odprowadzić gości z nordyckich mitów. Brakuje tylko ocierania łez białą chusteczkę i całowania na środku peronu. Mimo wszystko, udaje mu się zachować twarz pokerzysty. Sam też wcale nie musiał się tam pojawiać. Ale tak jak reszta Avengerów, chce mieć pewność, że Loki i jego magiczna kostka opuścili Ziemię.

Tony wreszcie wysiada z samochodu. Ma w ręku walizkę, w której spoczywa ten przeklęty Tesserakt i ma nadzieję, że Selvig wywiązał się ze swoich słów i rzeczywiście stworzył jakieś cacko, które przekształci kostkę w środek transportu.

Loki jest skuty, a na jego twarzy znajduje się knebel, taki sam jak ten z koszmaru. Tony wzdryga się na wspomnienie desperacji i rozdrapanych do krwi bladych policzków. Jego instynkt zachowawczy krzyczy, aby unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z bogiem (ale kiedy on go ostatnio posłuchał).

Spojrzenie toksyczno-zielonych tęczówek jest przenikliwe, gdy spotyka się z niepewnym brązem. Obaj szukają w oczach drugiego odpowiedzi – czy mary nawiedzające ich zeszłej nocy był prawdziwe? I obaj zaciskają mocniej pięści, gdy znajdują potwierdzenie swoich obaw.

Gdy Thor i Loki rozmywają się w powietrzu, miliarder spodziewa się, że poczuje ulgę i próbuje sobie wmówić, że tak właśnie było.

ж

Tony nie idzie spać tej nocy, tak na wszelki wypadek. Spędza ją w warsztacie, powoli naprawiając zbroje po walkach z przybyszami z innych planet, przy butelce whiskey i akompaniamencie AC/DC.

ж

Klaustrofobiczność zbroi jest na swój sposób przytulna. Pomimo że, upraszczając, można by powiedzieć, że Tony lata w metalowej puszcze nad Nowym Jorkiem, to on nigdy nie czuje lęku. On i Iron Man to jedno i to samo. Zbroja jest jego drugą skórą.

Nagle wyświetlacz gaśnie, Tony’ego otacza ciemność, a strój staje się nieudźwignionym ciężarem. Panika wypełnia go na sekundę i opuszcza wraz z kolejnym wydechem. Tony rozpościera ręce, poddaje się grawitacji i _spada_.

Zabawne, to jedyny sen w jego życiu, który się powtarza.

ж

Tony budzi się na blacie z nieprzyjemnym kurczem szyi. Pracowanie do upadłego w warsztacie jest zawsze dobrą zabawą, do czasu aż miliarder nie budzi się z obolałymi mięśniami, tam gdzie akurat padł nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia.

Kawa smakuje wyjątkowo dobrze i Tony nalewa sobie drugi kubek, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że choć podczas swojego krótkiego pobytu w objęciach Morfeusza śnił, to tym razem nie były to wspomnienia ani koszmary boga chaosu. Czuje jak opuszcza go pewne napięcie.

Z zamyślenia wyrywa go głos Jarvisa. – Sir, przypominam, że za godzinę ma pan zaplanowany lot do Malibu.

Tony puka się w czoło otwartą dłonią. Kompletnie zapomniał, że ma tam się przenieść na czas doprowadzania do porządku jego maleństwa, Stark Tower.

ж

Malibu wita go słoneczną pogodą i orzeźwiającą bryzą, tak jak Tony się tego spodziewa. Przeciągając się, stwierdza, że zdecydowanie należą mu się wakacje.

Żegna stewardessy szerokim uśmiechem. W samolocie udało mu się przespać ponad cztery godziny pozbawione snów.

ж

Otaczające go skały wyglądają _obco._ Tony znajduje się w wąskim przesmyku, lecz zanim dochodzi do dylematu, w którą stronę się udać, słyszy głos. Jest niski i nieprzyjemny, lecz mimo to, postanawia za nim podążyć.

- Ostrzegałem cię, że nie warto nas oszukiwać, Asie.

Chociaż Tony _wie,_ że są to słowa w języku, którego nie ma prawa znać, pojmuje wszystko. Następuje pauza, którą powinna wypełnić odpowiedź drugiego rozmówcy, lecz w powietrzu wisi przytłaczająca cisza.

- Zawiodłeś nas. Nie rzucałem słów na wiatr, gdy mówiłem, że nie zdołasz ukryć się w żadnym zakamarku dziewięciu krain. Spadłeś wtedy na naszą ziemię i przeżyłeś jedynie dzięki naszej łasce. I nie byłeś w stanie spłacić zaciągniętego u nas długu.

Tony uspokaja oddech, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej potrafi, gdy wychyla się zza jednej ze skał. Przed sobą widzi kreaturę, pochodzącą z obcych światów. Jego mózg potrzebuje chwili by zidentyfikować ją, jako Chituari – tę samą rasę, która zaatakowała Nowy Jork. Pod nogami kreatury leży skulona postać, przykuta ciężkimi łańcuchami do kamiennego podłoża.

_Loki._

Nie ma na sobie swojej zbroi, wątłą postać okrywa brudnozielona tunika i porwane skórzane spodnie. Metalowe obręcze na jego nadgarstkach i kostkach zdążyły już zetrzeć delikatną skórę. Na jego twarzy nie ma już knebla, w którym opuszczał Ziemię, lecz usta są _zszyte_ miedzianą nicią i sklejone zaschniętą krwią. Chociaż gniew spowodowany czynami Lokiego jest wciąż świeży, Tony czuje jak jego żołądek skręca się w supeł na widok tej majestatycznej postaci zdegradowanej do _czegoś takiego_.

- Nie dbam o to, jak ukarali cię twoi pobratymcy – ciągnie stojąca nad nim kreatura. – Gdy trafisz w nasze ręce, będziesz błagał, by ponownie zakuto cię w te łańcuchy.

- Dosyć! – Tony wychodzi ze swojego ukrycia. Tak jak się tego spodziewał, Chituari rozpływa się w powietrzu wraz z łańcuchami skuwającymi psotnika. Loki dotyka swoich nienaruszonych ust i ostrożnie siada na ziemi, nie spuszczając wzroku z miliardera.

- A więc moja teoria nie sprawdziła się – przemawia wreszcie, lecz umysł Tony’ego zaprząta teraz inna kwestia.

- Czy to twój koszmar? Czy naprawdę zostałeś w ten sposób ukarany?

Loki wzdryga się na zadane pytanie.

- Co cię to obchodzi, Stark? – syczy gniewnie.

- Nie mógłbyś raz odpowiedzieć jak cię o coś pytają? – rzuca kolejnym zapytaniem, a Loki uśmiecha się paskudnie.

- Wysłannik Chituari był senną marą, lecz reszta dość wiernie odzwierciedla moją obecną sytuację.

Tony przygryza nerwowo wargę, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od ruiny, jaką jest bóg niegodziwości.

- Moje winy sięgają znacznie wcześniej niż atak na twoją krainę, Stark – Loki dodaje słabym głosem, lecz Tony nie jest pewien, kogo w ten sposób próbuje usprawiedliwić.

Miliarder wreszcie odwraca spojrzenie i zaczyna chodzić w kółko. – A więc twój powrót do Asgardu nie przerwał tego chorego połączenia naszych snów – myśli głośno. – Wcześniej już prawie uwierzyłem, że się udało…

- Musiał cię zmylić prosty fakt, że ja dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy, od kiedy odpuściłem Midgard, zaznałem odrobiny odpoczynku. Musimy obaj być uśpieni, aby połączenie miało miejsce.

- Dzięki za zwrócenie mi na to uwagi, Sherlocku – Tony mamrocze gniewnie. – Jeszcze jakiś pomysł jak z tego wybrnąć?

Loki marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu.

ж

Dzwonek telefonu jest stanowczo za głośny i Tony ciska nim o podłogę, gdy tylko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest we własnym łóżku, a nie w kamiennej celi Lokiego.

Komórka, niewzruszona, dzwoni dalej. Technologia Stark Industries – rzucenie o podłogę nie wystarcza, by unieszkodliwić to maleństwo. Tony pewnie byłby z siebie zadowolony, gdyby nie fakt, że musi się teraz podnieść z miękkiego materaca i sięgnąć po nieugięcie brzęczący telefon.

\- Hmm? – mruczy do słuchawki.

- Obudziłem cię? – głos Rhodey’a wcale nie wskazuje na to by miał przez to jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia.

- Wiesz co, tym razem jestem nawet wdzięczny – Tony przeczesuje włosy dłonią i ziewa głośno. – Dzwonisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie?

- Chciałem sprawdzić, co tam u ciebie… Po zerwaniu z Pepper i całą tą kosmiczną apokalipsą na Manhattanie.

Tony krzywi się. Cieszy, że to tylko rozmowa telefoniczna i musi grać jedynie głosem. – Wszystko wypas, wyjechałem do Malibu na czas remontu Stark Tower. A kosmici… Wreszcie mogłem wykorzystać wszystkie gadżety zamontowane w zbroi!

Rhodey śmieje się po drugiej stronie. – Daj znać jak wrócisz do Nowego Jorku i chciałbyś pójść na drinka lub dwa.

- Znasz mnie, zdecydowanie trzy lub cztery. Trzymam cię za słowo.

- Trzymaj się i nie zrujnuj kolejnego domu.

Tony zdziera uśmiech z twarzy i ponownie rzuca telefonem o podłogę.

- Jarvis, musimy wymyślić jakiś sposób, żebym nie musiał spać.

ж

Tony zamyka się w warsztacie, zajmując się naprawą obydwu zbroi zniszczonych podczas ostatnich walk. Jest zadowolony z tego, jak Mark VII zadziałał wraz z obręczami na nadgarstki, wtedy, gdy Loki cisnął nim przez okno i musi teraz przeprowadzić jeszcze kilka dodatkowych skanów tej technologii. 

Cieszy się, że ma ręce pełne roboty. Wtedy zawsze zapomina o spaniu, wlewając w siebie hektolitry kawy i napojów energetyzujących.

Drugą teorią Lokiego było, że magia samoistnie „wyparuje” i zerwie połączenie. I tej myśli Tony się trzyma.

ж

Miliarder ledwo trzyma się na nogach i z ulgą pada na fotel samolotu. Nie spał już od ponad dwóch dni, poza jedną, krótką drzemką, z której wyrwał go telefon od Pepper. Ten sam telefon był też powodem, dla którego opuszcza Malibu. Tony nie ma ochoty na żadną z imprez charytatywnych, na które Pepper wyciąga go od lat, ale po ich rozstaniu, miliarder słucha się jej jak nigdy. Ma tylko nadzieję, że lot nie trafi w harmonogram spania uwięzionego boga i znów przyniesie spokojny sen.

ж

Tony nie mógłby powiedzieć, że jego wymarzonym miejscem na spędzenie wieczoru jest ekskluzywny bal, wśród tłumu ludzi, których nie zna, choć każdy z nich zna jego. Jest senny i ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek tam gdzie stoi i rozpłynąć w objęciach Morfeusza.

Zamiast tego wypija wódkę z colą, mając nadzieję, że ślady kofeiny w słodkim napoju trochę go pobudzą. Opierając się o bar, skanuje otaczających go ludzi. Zazwyczaj znalazłby jakąś łatwą piękność i zaciągnął do łóżka, rano nie pamiętając jej imienia, lecz dzisiaj nie ma na to ochoty.

\- Chyba się starzeję – mamrocze do pustej szklanki. Kiedy to bezinteresowny seks ze średniej inteligencji przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej stał się nieciekawą opcją?

\- Jeszcze raz to samo – mówi do barmana i przeczesuje włosy dłonią w geście zmęczenia. Przez tą cholerną magiczną nić, która łączy go z psotnikiem, śpi mniej niż kiedykolwiek i jego organizm zaczyna protestować. Jeszcze trochę i miliarder dostanie narkolepsji.

Gdy kończy drugiego drinka, dostrzega go w drzwiach niedaleko baru. Ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co wtedy w Stuttgarcie, lecz jego koszula i ręce są zbroczone krwią. Tony oczekuje, że tańczący ludzie i gwar rozmów zniknie, tak jak zawsze, gdy spotykają się z Lokim w snach. Jednakże mijają kolejne sekundy i nic się nie dzieje.

Niemożliwe, to _musi_ być sen. Przecież Loki jest w Asgardzie, z zaszytymi ustami, przykuty do skał.

Ruszają powoli w swoim kierunku, spotykając się na krawędzi parkietu.

- Co ty tu robisz? Czyja to krew? – Tony rozgląda się nerwowo, lecz nikt inny jeszcze nie dostrzegł obecności boga chaosu.

- Nie pamiętam. Zabiłem zbyt wielu ludzi.

Tony zaciska nerwowo pięści. Chyba już kompletnie postradał zmysły.

Wtedy uderza go nagła cisza, wystrojeni filantropi zniknęli. Razem z zakrwawionym bogiem.

\- A więc tak widzisz mnie w swoim umyśle? Jako mordercę, _potwora._

Miliarder podskakuje słysząc ten gorzki głos za swoimi plecami. Odwraca się powoli, spotykając wzrok Lokiego i potrzebuje całej swojej woli, by wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.

- Nie znam cię, jako nikogo innego – odpowiada, nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że nie chce widzieć boga _w taki sposób_. Loki nie jest bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania, jest inteligentny i przebiegły, jest bogiem ognia i nieprzewidywalnym psotnikiem - Tony wiedział to już, gdy spotkali się pierwszy raz.

\- Może nie ma „innego” mnie? Może to jest wszystko, czym jestem?

\- Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda.

\- Pamiętaj, że nazywają mnie bogiem _kłamstw._

\- Mnie nazywają _geniuszem_.

Loki uśmiecha się, a Tony czuje przyjemne dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

ж

Stojąca nad nim stewardessa jest piękną blondynką o nienagannie prostych zębach i czarującym uśmiechu.

- Panie Stark, jesteśmy na miejscu.

ж

Chociaż Tony ma ochotę na wódkę z colą, zamawia whiskey i odchodzi od baru. Nie pozwala na to, by cokolwiek pokrywało się z wydarzeniami ze snu. Ze wszystkich sił ignoruje fakt, że ma już problemy z odróżnianiem rzeczywistości od nocnych mar jego umysłu. I niewyspanie zdecydowanie w tym nie pomaga. Loki powinien być bogiem _paradoksu_ – to przecież wszystko _jego_ wina.

\- Wyglądasz jak cień samego siebie.

Tony odwraca się do niej, przywdziewając uśmiech na usta.

\- A ty jak zwykle olśniewasz, panno Potts.

\- Co się dzieje, Tony? Coś się stało, zaczęło się od Manhattanu i Avengerów. Widzę to, tylko nie rozumiem.

\- Jak zwykle przenikliwa – mityguje miliarder, bawiąc się pustą szklanką w swoich rękach. – Tylko po to mnie tutaj ściągnęłaś? Na przesłuchanie?

- Tony, _proszę_ , porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Trochę źle sypiam. Ale to nic nowego. Może po prostu brakuje mi drugiego _homo sapiens_ w łóżku. Chyba powinienem nad tym popracować.

Odchodzi, nie mówiąc już nic więcej. Ignoruje zarówno złamany wyraz na twarzy Pepper, jak i uścisk we własnej piersi.

ж

Tony właśnie odkrył nowy pierwiastek, gdyż okazało się, że pallad w klatce piersiowej jest autostradą do piekła. Nowy reaktor łukowy w wersji kompaktowej leży przed nim na blacie i Tony nie może przestać się uśmiechać na widok tego błyszczącego niebieskim blaskiem maleństwa.

- Jarvis, powinienem dać radę sam go wymienić, prawda?

- Nie radziłbym, sir.

- Ale przecież ja _wiem_ , że się da. Mam nawet takie śmieszne _deja vu_ , że właściwie już to robiłem.

\- Nadal odradzam, sir. Powinien pan wezwać kogoś do pomocy.

Tony mruży oczy, nie odrywając wzroku od nowego reaktora.

\- To wzywaj – stwierdza, poddając się swojej AI.

\- Kogo, sir?

Miliarder wbija wzrok w sufit, jak gdyby w ten sposób mógł zmierzyć spojrzeniem swojego rozmówcę.

\- Jak to, „kogo”?

\- Nie mam kogo wezwać.

Tony nagle zaciska dłonie na blacie. Niespodziewany ciężar zaczyna zgniatać mu klatkę piersiową.

\- Musi być _ktoś_ …

\- Przykro mi, sir. Jest pan _sam_.

Tony nie może złapać oddechu, a w oczach zaczyna zbierać się podejrzana wilgoć. I wtedy czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok. Odwraca się gwałtownie.

Loki siedzi na jednym z blatów, wpatrując się w miliardera z lekko przechyloną głową, jak gdyby studiował skomplikowane działanie, które ktoś polecił mu rozwiązać. Tony nie potrafi opanować ataku paniki.

\- Nawet nie próbuj litować się nade mną – cedzi przez zęby. Loki nic nie odpowiada.

Jedyne, co widzi Tony, to nieprzeniknione zielone oczy o odcieniu wiosennej trawy.

ж

Wizyta Pepper jest niezapowiedziana, lecz Tony jest akurat przytomny. Właściwie jest w połowie jednego ze swoich trzydniowych bezsennych maratonów, które zaczął sobie urządzać - pracuje nad zbrojami tak długo, aż dosłownie pada ze zmęczenia. Od powrotu z balu nie udało mu się przekroczyć granicy dwóch nocy z rzędu, jest zbyt wyczerpany.

\- Mój boże, Tony – Pepper nie potrafi wykrztusić nic więcej, gdy widzi miliardera. Tony nawet się nie dziwi, dobrze wie jak wygląda. Ostatnio zaczął nazywać własne odbicie w lustrze „pandą”, ku czci chorobliwej bladości i powiększających się sińców pod oczami.

\- Nie widziałem, że urosłem do rangi boga w twojej skali, Potts – odpowiada, lecz jego uśmiech jest jedynie żałosną parodią samego siebie.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?

W jego głowie rozlegają się słowa z jednego z ostatnich snów i Tony znów czuje ten uścisk w piersi.  
_Przykro mi, sir. Jest pan sam._

\- Nie mogę… To przerasta nawet mnie samego. Po prostu nie mogę spać.

Odwraca wzrok, unikając przenikliwych oczu rudej. Ona wciąż musi pamiętać, te noce, gdy budził się koło niej z niemym krzykiem. Od kiedy pamięta, prześladują go sny o przeszłości, życie jedynie dokładało kolejne scenariusze do koszmarów.

Jednakże więź z Lokim to coś zupełnie innego. Te sny nie dają mu wypoczynku, budzi się jeszcze bardziej wyczerpany niż przed zaśnięciem. Rzeczywistość zaczyna zlewać się z marami, a Tony zaczyna zlewać się z Lokim.

Pepper wygląda na zranioną, lecz Tony nie ma nawet siły sformułować porządnej wymówki czy przeprosin.

\- Pozwól mi, chociaż załatwić ci jakieś tabletki nasenne.

\- Oczywiście, Pepp, dzięki.

Miliarder ma ochotę roześmiać się, gdy słyszy jak pusto zabrzmiało to zdanie. Następne słowa są jedynie złamanym szeptem.

\- I przepraszam.

ж

Lot nie trwa długo, nim Tony wita ciemność hełmu z melancholijnym uśmiechem, a ciężar zbroi opatula jego ciało jak ramiona starego przyjaciela. Iron Man i on to jedno.

Rozpościera ręce, przez chwilę żałując, że poprzez warstwy technologii stworzonej jego rękami, nie może poczuć przenikliwego nocnego wiatru. Rozluźnia się, poddaje kuszącej bezwładności i _spada._

Zabawne, to jedyny sen w jego życiu, który się powtarza.

ж

Tony słyszy huk rozdzierający bębenki, czuje falę uderzeniową, której nie ma prawa przeżyć. A potem nagle widzi Lokiego, wiszącego nad przepaścią magicznego mostu, wciąż żyjącego dzięki Thorowi, który nie wypuszcza z ręki jego włóczni oraz Odynowi, który dźwiga ciężar ich obydwu. Tony zdaje się ledwie duchem, utkniętym w przestrzeni.

\- Mogłem to zrobić, ojcze! Dla ciebie! Dla nas wszystkich!

Głos Lokiego rozdziera serce, a Tony nagle widzi w jego oczach to samo błaganie, które narodziło się też i w nim podczas lat oczekiwania na uznanie swojego ojca. Rozpoznaje to samo pragnienie akceptacji, lecz spotęgowane desperacją i żalem do stopnia, który krzyczy o najbardziej zakłamane dobre słowo, które powstrzyma psotnika przed zupełnym rozpadem. I wtedy Tony słyszy dwa słowa. Te, których Odyn nie powinien wypowiedzieć w żadnym wypadku.

\- Nie, Loki.

Tony nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od zielonych oczu, błyszczących od łez, widząc w nich jak Loki _poddaje się_. I zwalnia swój uścisk na włóczni. Wpada w otchłań, wiedząc, że wpada w objęcia śmierci.

\- _Loki!!!_

ж

Tony’ego budzi własny krzyk, a jego ręce są desperacko wyciągnięte w górę, jak gdyby próbował coś chwycić. Ma problemy ze złapaniem oddechu, a czoło pokrywają strużki potu. Nie upadł. Jest w swoim łóżku w Malibu. Loki jest w Asgardzie przykuty do skał, męczony koszmarami.

Opuszcza ręce, zasłaniając dłońmi własną twarz, jak gdyby w ten sposób mógł odciąć się od świata.

- Przeklęta, pieprzona magia… Zabierzcie to ode mnie.

ж

Tony przeciera oczy, walcząc ze zmęczeniem, które zdaje się ciężarkami na jego powiekach. Malutki blask rozpalonego od lutownicy metalu wypala mu spojówki.

\- Jarvis, pilnuj żebym nie zasnął.

\- Ostatnim razem nie dało się pana dobudzić, sir.

Miliarder rzuca narzędziami na blat, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Ja _nie mogę_ , Jarvis. Nie mogę znów wejść do jego snów. Ja zaczynam... Chcę zerwać te pieprzone łańcuchy i okłamać go, że będzie lepiej. On jest mordercą. Ale ja też mam krew na swoich rękach. Jak mogę go tak po prostu oceniać? _Nie mogę_. Mi udało się wznieść ponad przeszłość, ale on upadł… O boże, jak ja bredzę.

Chwieje się na krześle i upada bezwładnie na podłogę. Tak łatwo jest odpuścić…

ж

Loki klęczy na podłodze we własnej sypialni, a z jego ust, co chwilę ucieka złamany szloch. Tony podchodzi bliżej i wreszcie dostrzega, że prawa dłoń psotnika nieustannie drapie lewą, chociaż skóra jest już popękana i broczy krwią.

- Boże, Loki, co ty wyrabiasz? – Tony klęczy przy nim, nie zastanawiając się wcale nad tym, czy powinien w ogóle ujawniać swoją obecność. Żaden z nich nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że ich najskrytsze wspomnienia były nawiedzane przez kogoś obcego. Lecz teraz miliarder o tym nie myśli, a sam Loki zdaje się zbyt głęboko pogrążony w swoim gniewie i żalu, aby zdać sobie z tego sprawę.

- Pod moją skórą skrywa się _potwór_ – Loki wydusza z siebie, pomiędzy urywanymi wdechami. Jego zielone oczy pełne strachu nie opuszczają krwawiącej skóry, a prawa dłoń nie przestaje drapać. Tony ma ochotę wyć z bezsilności. Wciąż pamięta ten sen, gdy znalazł się w ferworze walki, gdy jeden z Lodowych Olbrzymów ujawnił niebieskość, która rozlała się po skórze psotnika. To wspomnienie musiało mieć miejsce niedługo po tym zdarzeniu.

Tony chwyta oba nadgarstki boga w żelaznym uścisku, nie zważając uwagi na krew, która teraz zaczyna spływać również wzdłuż jego rąk.

- Nie ma w tobie żadnego potwora…

- Powinienem być ranny – przerywa mu Loki, wzrok wbity ma w drobną kałużę krwi, która uformowała się pod jego kolanami. – Powinienem być oparzony, lecz moje ciało zachowało się, jakbym był jednym z nich. Ja jestem Asem. Jestem księciem Asgardu. Jestem bogiem ognia. Lecz pod moją skórą skrywa się potwór. Ale skąd, ja nie rozumiem—

\- Spójrz na mnie – Tony prosi spokojnym tonem, jakiego używałby w stosunku do dziecka. Jednak Loki nie słucha. – Spójrz na mnie!

Psotnik podnosi raptownie głowę, krzyżując wzrok z miliarderem. Tony czuje nieprzyjemny uścisk w gardle, gdy spogląda w te zaszklone oczy.

-  _Nie jesteś potworem._

Loki wyrzuca z siebie krótki, histeryczny śmiech.

ж

Miliarder wpatruje się w pomarańczową buteleczkę z unikalną fascynacją.

Zaskakuje nawet samego siebie, gdy przez chwilę rozważa, czy nie połknąć wszystkich pigułek i nie zakończyć tej farsy.

Ale przecież jest Tony’m Starkiem. To nie w jego stylu. Będzie żył na złość innym, albo nawet samemu sobie, ale ten świat tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie.

Chyba, że to sen. Wtedy to i tak nie będzie miało znaczenia. Ale Tony nie ma pewności, więc nie ryzykuje.

Więc prezent od Pepper nadal stoi nieruszony na środku blatu, a geniusz nadal się w niego wpatruje. Jego palce nie mają już siły trzymać narzędzi.

ж

Tony czuje, jak mięśnie twarzy bolą go od uśmiechu, który zupełnie nieszczerze gości tam zdecydowanie za długo. Ma siedemnaście lat i właśnie ukończył jedną z najbardziej prestiżowych uczelni w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Powinien dumnie wypiąć pierś i hamować nadmierną radość. Ale on chce już tylko uciec od fleszów aparatów i tych wszystkich ludzi ściskających jego dłoń. Otaczają go puste twarze, a za każdym słowem kryje się szyderczy śmiech. Zaczyna brakować mu tlenu.

Zaraz po tym, jak wpada do swojego ekskluzywnego _pustego_ mieszkania, zdziera marynarkę i krawat i wydaje z siebie złamany głęboki wydech.

Powinien teraz imprezować z całą uczelnią, tak jak mówił Obie. Ale Tony pada na kanapę i czuje potrzebę żałosnego upicia się w samotności. Potrafi to skwitować jedynie jałowym śmiechem.

Całe życie dawał z siebie wszystko, pokazywał całemu światu, że jest geniuszem. Ale On i tak nie przybył dzisiaj zobaczyć jak odbiera dyplom. Tony przeklina samego siebie za to, że w ogóle liczył, że chociaż ten jeden raz Howard Stark zorientuje się, że jego syn nie jest bezuczuciową maszyną.

Zdołał zwrócić na siebie uwagę całego świata, lecz nigdy tej osoby, na której zależało mu najbardziej.

Wzdryga się ze strachem, gdy dostrzega ruch w kąciku oka. Odwraca się i nagle spada na niego zrozumienie, gdy ukazuje mu się postać nordyckiego boga, który nie powinien istnieć poza stronami mitów. Znów sen, kolejna mara. Nie ma siedemnastu lat, jego ojciec dawno nie żyje i choć podobno był z niego dumny, Tony nigdy nie przestał czuć się jak pies zostawiony w środku lasu, po tym, jak dziecko przestało się nim cieszyć tuż po Gwiazdce.

- Odejdź – mówi. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Zamierza przeżyć to wspomnienie tak, jak przeminęło ono pierwotnie – samotnie, zatapiając się w swoim introwertyzmie (który potem będzie skutecznie ukrywał za maską playboya i imprezowicza). A gdy wreszcie się obudzi, będzie mógł to wszystko zapić whiskey, jak zawsze.

Lecz Loki ignoruje jego wolę. – To wspomnienie, prawda? Jeden z twoich tryumfów, wielu ludzi składało hołd twojemu osiągnięciu.

- Kazałem ci odejść…

- Powinieneś świętować.

- Może według mnie nie ma niczego wartego świętowania? – głos Tony’ego jest przepełniony gniewem i łamie się pod koniec zdań w sposób, który sprawia, że ma ochotę wyrwać sobie własną krtań.

Loki siada naprzeciwko miliardera, przyglądając się jego siedemnastoletniej postaci z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

- Widziałeś tyle chwil z mojego życia, których nie chciałbym dzielić z nikim, Stark – stwierdza głośno bóg.

- I też miałeś ochotę mnie z nich wykopać, więc daj mi spokój – wtrąca się mu w słowo Tony. Ma ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek jak małe dziecko i zamknąć się przed światem. I tak robi.

Niespodziewanie czuje smukłe, chłodne palce w swoich włosach. Choć wzdryga się w pierwszych odruchu, nie potrafi nie poddać się kojącemu dotykowi. Dłonie przez chwilę mierzwią jego włosy, by wreszcie odwrócić jego głowę w pożądanym kierunku. Tony otwiera ze zmęczeniem powieki i jedyne, co dostrzega, to szmaragdowo zielone oczy. Nagle zapomina, że to sen, że oddaje swoją duszę na tacy bogowi niegodziwości, nagle znów jest nastolatkiem, który pragnął jednego prawdziwego spojrzenia od własnego ojca.

- Opowiedz mi o tym wieczorze – głos Lokiego wydaje się rezonować w jego umyśle, odblokowując wszelkie bariery, które w sobie zbudował.

- Dzisiaj zakończyłem edukację na prestiżowej uczelni, ogłoszono mnie geniuszem, zna mnie cały świat. Ale mi wcale na tym nie zależało – mówi z goryczą, słowa wydają się same z niego uciekać, a chłodna dłoń gładzi delikatnie jego skroń. – Ja jedynie chciałem, by mój ojciec wreszcie docenił moje istnienie. Ale nawet dzisiaj nie potrafiłem być ważniejszy od jego laboratorium.

Ręka zatrzymuje się, obejmując jego policzek, a Tony nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie woli by uciec przed tym dotykiem.

ж

Tony czuje się bezpiecznie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna odpuszcza wszystko, czuje błogosławioną pustkę. Odwzajemnia mocniej uścisk, gdy ramiona Lokiego zacieśniają się desperacko wokół niego. Są tylko oni dwaj w nieokreślonej przestrzeni, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Są tak podobni, tak różni. Gotowi stać się jednością, niegotowi stracić tej drugiej połowy. Tony nie pamięta już nienawiści, gniewu i żalu. Psotnik jest kimś o wiele więcej. Obaj są zagubieni, lecz czują się wreszcie odnalezieni. Zawsze zamykający się przed światem za starannie przywdziewanymi maskami, zostali z nich odarci. Skutek uboczny wzajemnej agresji stał się furtką. Sny stały się katalizatorem, pokazującym im, jak bardzo mogą siebie potrzebować i jak bardzo chcą wreszcie odpuścić, oddać się komuś innemu.

Miliarder odnajduje blade usta, przywłaszczając je własnymi i z gardła boga wydobywa się cichy jęk aprobaty.

Raptownie Tony czuje niepokój, który skrada się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, śmiejąc się szyderczo. Niechętnie otwiera powieki, wyrywając się z przytłaczającego spokoju ducha.

Zielone oczy są rozwarte w szoku, projekcja Lokiego w jego ramionach rozpływa się, a Tony nagle _rozumie_.

Nadal jest sam.

ж

\- To koniec, Jarvis – monologuje miliarder, otwierając drugą butelkę whiskey, chociaż wie, że dawno już powinien był skończyć pić. – Wpadłem. Uwierzyłem w iluzję. Jak ja teraz na niego spojrzę? Obaj już widzieliśmy własne dusze. Ale to co innego. Jak to mogło się stać? Jak mogłem… Ja go _potrzebuję,_ Jarvis. Ale on jest na innej planecie i… - bierze głęboki wdech na wspomnienie sponiewieranego boga, przykutego do skalnego więzienia. – I nienawidzi mnie za wdzieranie się do jego świadomości…

Bierze łyk alkoholu, rozkoszując się przyjemnym pieczeniem gardła.

\- Prawie jak jakiś syndrom sztokholmski! Oj, szkoda, Jarvis, że nie możesz się ze mną napić.

ж

Loki podchodzi do niego powoli, mierząc go gniewnym wzrokiem. Tony zaciska mocniej dłoń na szklance z bursztynowym trunkiem, lecz nie pozwala by strach wypłynął na jego twarzy.

- Jak twoi przyjaciele odnajdą czas, by skupić się na mnie, gdy będą zbyt zaangażowani w walkę z tobą?

Włócznia uderza w jego pierś i zatrzymuje na reaktorze z głuchym kliknęciem. Loki marszczy brwi, a Tony ma wrażenie _deja vu_. Czemu wydaje mu się, że to piętro Stark Tower powinno być w gruzach?

Loki ponownie uderza w reaktor ostrzem płonącym błękitną energią i Tony ma wrażenie, że powinny paść jakieś słowa, lecz blada dłoń wystrzeliwuje w kierunku jego gardła i miliarder przestaje czuć grunt pod nogami. Gdy upada na ziemię, z jego ust ucieka zduszony śmiech, chociaż sam nie wie, dlaczego. Szalony bóg podnosi go gwałtownie z posadzki i Tony znów traci oddech.

Nagle uścisk na jego gardle znika, silne ramiona pomagają mu utrzymać pion. Loki przed nim nie ma na sobie zbroi, a w jego dłoni nie spoczywa włócznia. Smukłe palce tym razem nie zaciskają się wokół jego krtani, a obejmują jego policzek z pewną ostrożnością.

Gdy blade usta spotykają się z jego, nagle spada na niego zrozumienie. To kolejny sen. Jednak _wie_ , że tym razem Loki, który zaborczo obejmuje go ramionami i przyciąga do siebie _nie jest_ projekcją jego umysłu. Nieopanowany jęk ucieka z jego gardła. Tony wplata palce w kruczoczarne włosy, pogłębiając pocałunek. Ręce boga wsuwają się pod bluzkę drugiego mężczyzny, łapczywie odkrywając każdy centymetr rozpalonego ciała. Tony potrzebuje więcej nagiej skóry i ściąga zieloną tunikę z kochanka, drażniąc jego tors paznokciami, błądząc spracowanymi i silnymi dłońmi po jego bokach, brzuchu, ramionach.

Psotnik prowadzi go na dywan i pociąga w dół, kładąc ich na miękkiej powierzchni. Gdy bóg zaczyna rozprawiać się z rozporkiem w spodniach miliardera, usta Tony’ego przywłaszczają sobie bladą szyję. Miliarder czuje chorą satysfakcję, gdy widzi formujący się na obojczyku czerwony ślad. Drżące z podniecenia palce Lokiego plączą się przy zamku i Tony całuje go w rozwarte usta, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego,  pomagając mu z rozporkiem. Zaraz potem Loki zdziera z niego spodnie i na chwilę stają się chaosem ściąganych w pośpiechu ubrań i zachłannych pocałunków na każdym nowo-odsłoniętym kawałku skóry. Bóg wchodzi w niego bez ostrzeżenia i Tony na chwilę przypomina sobie, że to przecież tylko sen. Zaraz potem dusi w sobie tę świadomość, oddając się w pełni psotnikowi, delektując każdą sekundą nieopisanego uczucia pełności. Zanurza paznokcie w bladej skórze na plecach kochanka, błagając by już nigdy się nie obudzić.

ж

Tony budzi się zaplątany w prześcieradło i mokry od potu. Czuje naglącą erekcję ściśniętą między materacem i własnym brzuchem, lecz nie ma siły ruszyć nawet palcem. W jego gardle zbiera się kłębek pomieszania gniewu i rezygnacji, lecz gdy otwiera usta, nie potrafi nawet wrzeszczeć.

Wreszcie wstaje i szurając nogami, idzie do łazienki. Ustawia prysznic na zdecydowanie zbyt gorącą temperaturę, jak gdyby mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu zmyje z siebie uczucie tych chłodnych dłoni na swoim ciele.

Poddali się. Ta przeklęta więź dała im wgląd jeden w drugiego, ukazując zbyt wiele. Nikt nie powinien w ten sposób uzależniać się od drugiej osoby, na podstawie tak chorych odnośników. Obaj ujrzeli swoje najgłębsze lęki i potrzeby, jednocześnie odnajdując powiernika własnych niepokojów. Poddali się. I odnaleźli nową więź, która nigdy nie powinna powstać.

Ogarnia go jeszcze większa panika, niż wtedy, gdy myślał, że Loki nie odwzajemni jego _potrzeby_.

Bo Loki jest w Asgardzie, przykuty do skał, pokutując za zbrodnie dokonane na Ziemi. A Tony jest jego wrogiem, który skazał go na tę karę, i choć może genialnym i niezwykłym, lecz wciąż śmiertelnikiem.

Tony wybiega spod prysznica, padając na zimną posadzkę. Nie zważa na przeszywający ból w kolanach, gdy jego organizm karmi ubikację mieszanką niestrawionego alkoholu i soków żołądkowych.

ж

Ulice miasta są puste, chociaż jest południe, a słoneczny żar niemiłosiernie nagrzewa betonową dżunglę. Tony idzie środkiem dwupasmowej drogi, a cichy stukot jego butów na asfalcie jest jedynym dźwiękiem, który wypełnia przestrzeń. Ma wrażenie, że podąża ku wyjściu z metropolii, jednakże nie potrafi zmienić kierunku swej wędrówki. Chociaż pragnie zakotwiczyć się na wieczność w sercu tego zapomnianego miasta, jego ciało prowadzi go na obrzeża.

Mijane budynki z bogatych szklanych wieżowców, zmieniają się w niszczejące kamienice. Tony widzi spadające kawałki gruzu, lecz kamienne odłamki uderzają w chodniki bez żadnego dźwięku, a chmury kurzu zdają się nieruchomieć w powietrzu w połowie swojej drogi ku rozwianiu przez wiatr, który smaga włosy miliardera.

Gdy do jego uszu dociera szum wody, serca zaczyna przyspieszać, jak gdyby podpowiadało mu, że Tony zbliża się ku kresowi swojej tułaczki, a cel jest już kilka kroków od niego. Wtedy dostrzega niewyraźną sylwetkę na horyzoncie. Lecz nie przyspiesza.

Za ostatnim budynkiem, zredukowanym już do parteru, dogorywającego we własnych gruzach, miasto urywa się w przepaści. Za nią rozpościera się nieskończony widnokrąg wodospadu krystalicznie czystej wody. Loki siedzi na granicy skruszonego asfaltu, a jego nogi zwisają poza krawędzią.

\- Mogłoby się wydawać, że to ja powinienem śnić o zniszczonych katastrofą miastach – głos boga niegodziwości jest spokojny i bez wysiłku dominuje nad zbyt cichym szumem wodospadu.

Tony uśmiecha się, siadając tuż obok psotnika i również zwiesza swoje nogi nad przepaścią. Ich kolana się stykają.

- To pewnie jakieś naloty z mojego etapu „handlarza śmierci”.

Loki uśmiecha się delikatnie, kącikami ust, szczerze. Tony nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy. Bóg jest wypełniony wewnętrzną równowagą, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą w słońcu. Ich dłonie odnajdują się same i zaplatają ściśle. Tony ma ochotę już na zawsze zostać na krawędzi swojego post-apokaliptycznego snu.

жжж

_/ koniec części pierwszej /_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A więc postanowiłam jednak dodać już pierwszą część drugiego z moich (polskich) frostironowych projektów. Pracuję na tym tekstem już prawie dwa miesiące i w pierwotnym planie miał zostać opublikowany dopiero jak skończę całość. Cóż, jesienny nastrój mnie skłonił do zmiany planów._
> 
> _"Ćmy" będą składać się z czterech części. Nie wiem, kiedy dokładnie pojawi się następna. Chociaż będzie krótsza od tej, nadal będzie to coś dłuższego niż moje zwyczajowe rozdziały, dlatego nie potrafię nic obiecać na temat tempa update'owania tego tekstu._
> 
>   _Nie pamiętam już jak i skąd nawiedził mnie ten pomysł, ale zagłębiłam się tutaj bardziej w angst, niżby w "Zieleni naszych wad". Mam nadzieję, że i ten tekst, mimo to, przypadnie wam do gustu. Jest to również z mojej strony eksperyment językowy - polskie teksty w czasie teraźniejszym nie są zbyt popularną formą._
> 
> _Jak zwykle, bardzo bardzo doceniam wszelkie komentarze, etc :)_


	2. Theta

Tony bierze pierwsze pigułki z pomarańczowej fiolki, za wiele o tym nie myśląc. Czuje się jak strażnik snów Lokiego, zawsze gotów wyciągnąć go z koszmarów, gdy te zaatakują.

Jego organizm jest w stanie wojny z samym sobą. Szuka regeneracji, odpoczynku, lecz gdy sięga po oczywiste rozwiązania, sen przynosi jeszcze większe wyczerpanie. Tony nie zastanawia się, czy mieszanie w to chemii jest dobrym pomysłem. Autodestrukcja to jego zawsze powracająca kochanka.

\- Sir, pańskie funkcje życiowe przedstawiają się dość alarmująco. Czy powinienem kogoś wezwać?

\- Kogo? – pyta się miliarder i parska cichym śmiechem.

ж

Tony już tu kiedyś był, w tej rozległej przestrzeni ociekającej przepychem, z tronem na podwyższeniu. Tutaj odbył się jeden z pierwszych snów, tutaj wspólnie odkrywali, co stoi za tą mentalną więzią. Byli wtedy tak pełni gorzkiego gniewu…

Lecz tym razem to Loki siedzi na tronie - i może wyglądałby bardziej majestatycznie w pełnej zbroi, gdyby nie siedział w pozie, której nie powstydziliby się w żadnym burdelu. Tony uśmiecha się do własnych myśli i ma ochotę wyjść zza kolumny, ujawnić swoją obecność i opowiedzieć psotnikowi o swoim spostrzeżeniu – wiedząc, że ten pewnie wpierw oburzy się jego komentarzem, ale potem wszystko przemienią w ożywiony seks. Tony wciąż czuje się jak narkoman na wiecznym głodzie. Ma wrażenie, że nagle stał się nastolatkiem, który nie potrafi trzymać rąk przy sobie. To prawie groteskowe jak z takiej emocjonalnej ruiny, którą dzielili od samego początku tego „efektu ubocznego”, narodziło się takie pragnienie, potrzeba.

Nagle w sali pojawia się czwórka wojowników. Tony poznaje z poprzednich mar blondwłosego mężczyznę nazywanego Fandralem. Kiwa z uznaniem, gdy dostrzega, że jedną z przybyłych jest kobieta. Delegacja wydaje się wstrząśnięta widokiem Lokiego na tronie, lecz utrzymują odpowiednią fasadę. Proszą psotnika o odwołanie banicji Thora, który został zrzucony na Ziemię. Loki odmawia i chociaż nazywa czwórkę „przyjaciółmi”, Tony słyszy za tymi słowami jad, nawarstwiający się latami, który teraz – w sytuacji, gdy to oni są wreszcie na jego łasce – przejmuje kontrolę.

Gdy wojownicy wycofują się, a Loki odwraca się, by powrócić na swój tron, odkrywa, że ktoś zdążył go podsiąść.

Jego usta bezwiednie wyginają się w uśmiechu, a królewska włócznia znika z jego rąk, gdy podchodzi powoli do miliardera.

\- Siedzisz na tym tronie jak dziwka, wiesz? – prowokuje Tony, szczerząc się swawolnie. W odpowiedzi Loki uśmiecha się w sposób, który powoduje dreszcze podniecenia i strachu, biegnące równocześnie wzdłuż kręgosłupa śmiertelnika.

Ale potem, gdy Loki bierze go na tym samym tronie, to Tony czuje się jak dziwka i nie pamięta, kiedy upadł tak nisko, by delektować się każdą tego sekundą.

ж

\- Sir, obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc.

Tony przeciera oczy, czując się, jak gdyby podczas ostatnich tygodni, jakimś magicznym sposobem, pustynia z afgańskich snów, zmaterializowała się w jego spojówkach. Kilka godzin spędził nad skanowaniem i analizowaniem swojego organizmu, harmonogramu spania i równi pochyłej, jaką stał się jego stan zdrowotny. I nie doszedł do żadnych wniosków. Żadnych rozwiązań. Niewyjaśniona więź reaktora łukowego z magią Tesseraktu, która połączyła fazy REM umysłów genialnego śmiertelnika i przeklętego psotnika, okazuje się wyrokiem śmierci. I jednym z najlepszych błędów jego życia.

\- Wiesz, Jarvis... Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej powinienem się martwić tym, że nie wiem jak to przerwać, czy tym, że wcale nie chcę się ratować.

\- To pana zabija, sir.

Tony jest ciekaw, czy odpowiada tylko za swoje grzechy, czy może dorzucili mu też te jego ojca. Bo sprawienie, by odnalazł _szczęście_ w autodestrukcyjnej pomyłce to kawał chorej pokuty.

ж

Chociaż stół jest długi na kilka metrów, siedzi przy nim jedynie szóstka – Tony potrafi już rozpoznać Trójcę wojowników oraz często towarzyszącą im Sif. Oczywiście pośród zebranych jest też Thor i Loki. Wszyscy są w wybornym humorze, chociaż ich twarze i ręce pokryte są licznymi drobnymi ranami. Muszą, więc świętować jedno ze swoich zwycięstw.

Grupa głośno rozmawia, omawiając kolejne etapy walki. Tony postanawia nie przerywać wspomnienia. Obserwuje Lokiego z fascynacją – psotnik jest swobodny w towarzystwie i entuzjastycznie bierze udział w rozmowie. Gdy sługa przynosi danie głównie dla Thora na tacy ze srebrną pokrywą, a zniecierpliwiony bóg piorunów zdejmuje przykrycie, z talerza z głośnym jazgotem wyskakuje żywa kura i sadowi się na jego głowie. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem i gdy po długiej salwie chichotów się uspokajają, Loki pstryka palcami – kura znika, a na srebrnej tacy paruje kawał dobrze przysmażonego mięsa.

Tony czuje nieznany uścisk w piersi, gdy przygląda się szczeremu uśmiechowi na młodej twarzy Lokiego. Były chwile, gdy był szczęśliwy u boku swojego brata. Miliarder widzi tę czułość w zielonych oczach, gdy wzrok Lokiego jest zwrócony na Thora.

Jak ci cholerni Asi mogli doprowadzić go do takiego upadku? Chociaż Loki opowiadał mu, że zawsze żył w cieniu brata, to mimo wszystko w tych młodych oczach, prócz wrodzonego psotnego blasku, jest też swoista niewinność, czystość uczuć… A jego rodzina pozwoliła, by to wszystko zatruły żal i alienacja.

\- Anthony?

Tony podnosi wzrok znad swoich zaciśniętych pięści i dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że został dostrzeżony, Asowie zniknęli, a Loki podchodzi do niego powoli.

\- Coś się stało? – bóg lekko przechyla głowę, obserwując jak miliarder rozluźnia palce.

\- Nie, nic – Tony kładzie jedną dłoń na bladym policzku i uśmiecha się czule. – Po prostu, dobrze było widzieć, że nie męczy cię kolejny koszmar.

Loki staje bliżej i składa pocałunek na ustach kochanka. Wydaje się jakby beztroska tej wizji, obudziła jego zapomnianą łagodną stronę.

\- Lepiej sypiam, od kiedy… - przerywa nagle, jak gdyby złapał się na mówieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien. Tony opiera głowę o jego ramię.

\- Uśmiech ci pasuje – miliarder mamrocze w jego ramię.

\- Co tam mruczysz?

\- Nie powtórzę.

Tony podnosi oczy i tak jak się spodziewa, na ustach boga gości szczery szeroki uśmiech. Skutecznie ignoruje nagłe uczucie, jak gdyby odłamki szrapnelu w jego piersi postanowiły poćwiczyć robienie piruetów.

ж

Wpatruje się w ekran brzęczącego telefonu i wie, że nie może już dłużej go ignorować. Jednak wciśnięcie zielonego klawisza i podniesienie aparatu do ucha, to dla Tony’ego prawie jak naduszenie spustu, gdy lufa znajduje się przy własnej skroni.

\- Tony, na miłość boską, czemu nie odbierasz?

\- Przepraszam, Pepp – mamrocze zmęczonym tonem, kładąc głowę na przyjemnie chłodnym blacie w kuchni.

\- Nie brzmisz dobrze.

W odpowiedzi miliarder potrafi jedyne prychnąć.

\- Bierzesz te tabletki, które ci kupiłam?

\- Tak…

Tony nie ma już siły kłamać. Więc milczy.

To już drugi raz, gdy nie potrafi zebrać się i wyznać rudej, że jest na autostradzie do piekła i nie ma hamulców, którymi mógłby zwolnić w drodze do nieuniknionego.

\- Błagam, Tony. Pozwól mi pomóc.

Tony nie wie, co mógłby jej odpowiedzieć.

ж

Tony jest świadom, że powinien iść, lecz jego ciało zaczyna dobijać do swoich granic. Gorączka i upał obejmują go śmiercionośnymi łapskami, brązowe oczy mają dosyć oślepiającego dwukolorowego piekła. Gardło drapie go niemiłosiernie, w zębach chrzęszczy piach, a język ciąży mu w suchych ustach. _Dosyć_.

Zamyka zmrużone od niezliczonych godzin powieki i z drobnym (szaleńczym) uśmiechem na ustach, upada.

Lecz zamiast nieprzyjemnej miękkości pustyni, obejmują go silne ramiona.

Zmusza się by otworzyć oczy. Powoli tonie w zielonych tęczówkach, gdy chłodna dłoń odgarnia włosy z jego czoła, po czym rozplątuje go z kurtki, którą chronił głowę przed słonecznym żarem.

- To koszmar czy wspomnienie? – głos Lokiego jest ledwie głośniejszy od szeptu. Tony uśmiecha się smutno i bóg nie potrzebuje innej odpowiedzi.

\- Co się stało? W jaki sposób tu trafiłeś?

Tony przypomina sobie, że choć kiedyś Loki towarzyszył mu podczas jednego ze snów-wspomnień z tego okresu, to był to jedynie krótki epizod, gdy pracował nad Markiem I, a terroryści grozili zabiciem jego współwięźnia. Więc poddaje się dotykowi chłodnych dłoni i z przymrużonymi oczami, opowiada. O porwaniu i o Yinsenie, który podłączył go do samochodowego akumulatora, o zbudowaniu reaktora łukowego, bez którego teraz nie może żyć. O ucieczce i stracie swojego przyjaciela. O tym jak potem odkrył, że za wszystko odpowiedzialny był Obadiah. I gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma siły kontynuować swojej opowieści, nagle dociera do niego skala tego, co już powiedział. Z nikim wcześniej nie rozmawiał o Afganistanie w ten sposób. Nawet Pepper nie słyszała nigdy o Yinsensie. Tony oddaje swoją duszę Bogowi Niegodziwości i nagle czuje błogą _lekkość_.

Podnosi wzrok i po raz pierwszy od pojawienia się Lokiego w tym pustynnym koszmarze, przygląda mu się szeroko otwartymi oczami. Zielone oczy błyszczą nieopisanymi emocjami, a jasne promienie grają w kruczoczarnych włosach.

\- Jesteś piękny, wiesz?

Loki parska śmiechem, lecz dla Tony’ego brzmi to jak zdławiony szloch. Ale to pewnie tylko złudzenie. Ostatnio jest już pewien, że zaczyna tracić resztki racjonalności.

ж

Tony wpatruje się w wysoką szklankę stojącą przed nim na blacie. Naczynie wypełnione jest zielonkawym płynem, który często w siebie wpakowuje, gdy zapomina prawidłowo się odżywiać. Teraz, w chwilach jasności umysłu, znów sięga po swoją witaminową papkę. Ma ochotę znów łyknąć kilka magicznych pigułek z pomarańczowej fiolki od Pepper. Ale mówią, że jest geniuszem.

Nie wie ile czasu już siedzi w krzywej pozycji, która z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, pomaga mu utrzymać przytomność i nie potrafi zebrać się, by sięgnąć po szklankę. Na samą myśl o zimnym płynie przepływającym przez jego przełyk, Tony czuje nudności. Już dawno przeszedł etap, gdy odczuwa się głód.

Gdy zmusza się, by podnieść rękę i sięgnąć po szklankę, jego dłoń trzęsie się mocno. Z plaskiem uderza nią o blat, by zatrzymać drżenie. Oddycha ciężko, przejeżdżając suchym językiem po popękanym ustach.

\- Pomyśl, że to whiskey, Tony.

Walka spojrzeń z zielonym płynem wciąż trwa.

\- Zrób to. Po śmierci się nie śni.

Wypija duszkiem połowę szklanki, nim jego mózg zdąży przetworzyć informację przesłaną z żołądka i zechce go opróżnić.

Tony z całej siły próbuje nie myśleć o tym, kiedy stał się taką ruiną.

ж

Otaczająca go flora jest zdecydowanie nieziemska. Kolory liści, oprócz soczystej zieleni, prezentują również całą paletę czerwieni i fioletów. Trawę pochłaniają całe dywany egzotycznych kwiatów. Chociaż Tony jest miastowym typem, dostrzegającym piękno w wieżowcach i metalowych konstrukcjach, nie może odmówić zapierającego dech w piersiach piękna tego miejsca. Idzie przed siebie, wdychając słodkie powietrze i gdyby nie to, że jest ateistą z zarezerwowanym miejscem w piekle, uznałby, że znalazł się w Raju.

Gdy dociera do krystalicznie czystego stawku, otoczonego drzewami o pomarańczowych kwiatach, wreszcie go dostrzega.

Loki siedzi na samym brzegu, w lekkiej białej tunice i ciemnozielonych spodniach, bose stopy moczy w wodzie. Tony czuje uśmiech, który bezwiednie zarysowuje się na jego ustach, gdy widzi boga ogarniętego takim spokojem ducha. Siada koło niego i bez słowa składa krótki pocałunek na jasnym czole. Loki uśmiecha się, przymykając oczy.

- Piękne miejsce – przemawia wreszcie miliarder.

- To królewskie ogrody Asgardu, ich głęboko położona część. Często uciekałem tutaj przed dworskim gwarem.

Tony kładzie głowę na kolanach Lokiego, sekundę później czując smukłe palce w swoich włosach.

Każdy sen, który nie jest koszmarem, jest błogosławieństwem.

- Nie chcę się budzić – mówi nagle miliarder, wpatrując się w spokojną taflę wody.

- Wiem, Anthony – bóg wzdycha z bólem. Tony zaciska dłonie w pięści, gdy przed oczami maluje mu się wspomnienie psotnika przykutego łańcuchami do skał. On również nie chce się budzić, by powracać do tego przepełnionego cierpieniem więzienia.

- Coś się stało? – pyta Loki, czując nagłe napięcie kochanka.

- Czy ty… bardzo cierpisz?

Ręka w jego włosach nieruchomieje.

\- Nie myśl o tym.

\- Nie potrafię.

- Więc muszę odwrócić twoją uwagę – stwierdza bóg, pochylając się i składając zachęcający pocałunek na ustach śmiertelnika. Tony nie jest pewien, czy gniewa się, czy jest wdzięczny za rozproszenie, lecz nie potrafi długo opierać się pieszczocie.

Loki ma go w garści i Tony wcale nie chce się z niej wydostać.

\- Wciąż za dużo myślisz – mruczy bóg, gdy jego usta wędrują w dół szyi kochanka. Tony słyszy szelest trawy i niezliczone długie źdźbła, niczym pnącza zaczynają oplatać jego nadgarstki i utrzymują jego ręce skrzyżowane nieruchomo nad głową.

\- L-Loki…

W odpowiedzi dłoń psotnika zaczyna masować krocze miliardera poprzez gruby materiał dżinsów i Tony przygryza mocno wnętrze policzka, by zatrzymać jęk, próbujący uciec z jego gardła.

-  _Przestań myśleć_ , _geniuszu_ – wargi Lokiego muskają Tony’ego, gdy bóg po raz kolejny powtarza swoją inkantację. Tony wygina się lekko, jak gdyby szukając więcej punktów styku z kochankiem. Drocząc się, Loki cofa dłonie, pozostawiając jedynie ich złączone usta, nadając pozostającej pieszczocie dodatkowej intensywności. Pocałunek ma metaliczny posmak, a psotnik wydaje się celowo drażnić świeżą ranę na delikatnej tkance.

\- Wypuść mnie – prosi prawie bezgłośnie Tony, próbując uwolnić nadgarstki. – Chcę cię dotknąć.

- Nie, dopóki jesteś w stanie ułożyć spójne zdanie – upiera się bóg i zdejmuje tunikę, odkrywając kuszące linie swojego torsu. Tony ma wrażenie, że opuszki palców pieką go na sam widok bladej skóry. – Po prostu oddaj mi się. Nie myśl.

Smukłe palce zaciskają się na koszulce śmiertelnika i rozrywają ją, by móc pozbyć się materiału bez zwalniania więzów. Twarz Lokiego zbliża się do jego torsu i gorący język zaczyna rysować tylko sobie znane wzory wokół reaktora łukowego. Tony wreszcie oddaje się na łaskę boga i spełnia jego rozkaz. I wcale nie jest to takie złe uczucie.

Loki powoli sprowadza go do poziomu jęczącej kałuży pełnych chaosu uczuć.

ж

Wciąż oddychają ciężko, a ich rozpalone ciała nie zwracają uwagi na chłód rozpościerającej się pod nimi posadzki. Zaczyna spadać poziom adrenaliny płynącej w ich żyłach, mijają kolejne minuty i Tony czuje, że po tym razie zdecydowanie będzie miał problemy z normalnym chodzeniem.

Gdy przypomina sobie, że trwają w śnie, gdzie fizyczne konsekwencje nie obowiązują ( _wszystko jest iluzją i nie ma żadnego znaczenia w realnym świecie, prócz ciągłych uścisków w klatce piersiowej_ ), odwraca się w stronę leżącego obok boga i z determinacją atakuje jego usta. Pocałunek jest lubieżny, brutalny i gdy Loki wydaje z siebie zdezorientowany jęk i próbuje odsunąć kochanka od siebie, Tony unieruchamia go i gryzie dolną wargę, aż gorący czerwony płyn zaczyna spływać po brodzie psotnika.

\- Anthony?

Śmiertelnik nie odpowiada, lecz zniża się płynnym ruchem i bez ostrzeżenia bierze członka Lokiego w swoje usta. To wyciąga z boga niepowstrzymany jęk, a chłodne dłonie zatapiają się w brązowych włosach, zaciskając się mocno. Tony syczy z bólu, jednak nie przerywa rozpoczętego aktu. Drażni kochanka zębami, by zaraz potem odwrócić od tego jego uwagę, wymierzonym ruchem języka. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na idealnie zarysowanych biodrach, aż pod jego palcami zaczynają rozkwitać siniaki.

Nie wycofuje się, gdy Loki mamrocze w kółko jego imię, połyka wpływające do jego ust nasienie i nadal nie może zapomnieć, że to _wszystko jest iluzją_.

ж

\- Sir, nie radziłbym w tym stanie…

\- Zamknij się, Jarvis!

Musi się stąd wyrwać. Chociaż krótki lot. Musi poczuć swoją drugą skórę.

\- Sir, przy pańskim natężeniu zmęczenia i braku snu…

\- Nie jesteś moją niańką.

\- Jestem, sir.

Na jego usta wpływa złamany uśmiech. Jednak znika po sekundzie.

\- I tak to zrobię. Znasz mnie, Jarvis. Kto zna mnie lepiej niż ty.

Głos AI już więcej nie rozbrzmiewa. Tony wylatuje ponad swoją posiadłość, czując w żyłach przypływ adrenaliny. Brakowało mu tego. Tej swobody, beztroski, zwykłego lotu w swojej metalowej puszce.

Wzbija się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Przez chwilę czuje się jak podczas pierwszego razu, gdy przywdział zbroję Iron Mana. To niepowtarzalne uczucie wolności wypełniające każdą komórkę jego ciała.

Gdy hełm pochłania ciemność, budzi się w nim panika. Jest _pewien_ , że to nie sen. Chociaż ma problemy z rozwarstwianiem rzeczywistości i snów, nie potrafi powstrzymać krzyku. Zbroja ciągnie go w dół. Jego strój będzie jego końcem.

Rozpościera ręce, jak w dziesiątkach prześladujących go snów. Nie zginie w strachu.

_Anthony!_

Ten głos. Loki?

Czy już stracił zmysły? Czy to jednak sen? Czy psotnik za bardzo wgryzł się w jego świadomość?

_Anthony!!!_

Uderzenie o powierzchnię wody zdaje się złamać mu wszystkie kości.

ж

Tony budzi się na podłodze, jego ciało samowolnie zwija się z bólu. Uspokaja oddech, próbując zorientować się w rzeczywistości.

Po raz kolejny upadał we śnie. Jeżeli był to sen. To musiał być sen. Przecież żyje.

Nagle słyszy czyjeś przyspieszone kroki. Kątem oka dostrzega Bruce’a i Pepper, którzy wparowują do jego sypialni. Słyszy ich głosy, lecz słowa mieszają się w niezrozumiały biały szum.

Och, tak bardzo nie ma siły.

ж

Gdy otwiera oczy, oślepia go ostra jasność jarzeniówek. Mruczy pod nosem z niezadowoleniem i gdy próbuje podnieść rękę, by zasłonić rażące światło, czuje czyjś uścisk na nadgarstku.

\- Nie ruszaj się, jesteś podłączony do kroplówki.

Tony zna ten głos. Pepper.

\- Co… - próbuje spytać, ale słowa nie chcą wydostać się z suchego gardła.

- Znaleźliśmy cię w warsztacie… Tony, jesteś na kompletnym wyczerpaniu. Twój organizm przestaje to wytrzymywać. Jak mogłeś dopuścić…? – jej głos łamie się na ostatnim zdaniu.

\- Jestem… w szpitalu? – udaje mu się wykrztusić.

\- Tak – potwierdza ruda i Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej dłoń wciąż spoczywa na jego ręce, drżąc lekko.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby… - nie jest w stanie dokończyć, zanosząc się atakiem suchego kaszlu.

\- Przyniosę ci coś do picia.

Miliarder uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, jednak nie potrafi utrzymać przytomności do jej powrotu.

ж

Czyjaś ręka brutalnie szarpie go za włosy i Tony ma jedynie sekundę, by złapać oddech, zanim ponownie zostaje wepchnięty pod wodę. Otaczają go krzyki we wschodnich językach, a więzy na jego nadgarstkach wrzynają mu się w skórę. Jednak Tony potrafi jedynie myśleć o swoim sercu zależnym od samochodowego akumulatora.

Kolejne wynurzenie. Wdech. Fala bólu promieniująca od dziury w klatce piersiowej, przeszywająca go przy każdym gwałtownym pochyleniu. I kolejne zanurzenie.

Nagle brutalny uścisk na jego włosach znika, zapada cisza, a silnie ramiona obejmują go ostrożnie i wyciągają z wody. Oddycha ciężko i próbuje się wyrwać – ktokolwiek jest jego nowym oprawcą. Dopiero wtedy słyszy uspokajający, znajomy głos.

\- Anthony, spokojnie, już po wszystkim.

Opada w objęcia Lokiego, czując momentalnie odpływające z niego napięcie. Zostaje tylko obezwładniające uczucie bezsilności, ściskające jego wnętrzności.

Loki mamrocze kojące słowa bez znaczenia, a Tony powoli przestaje drżeć.

\- Loki, muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć…

\- Tak, Anthony?

Miliarder chwyta jedną z dłoni kochanka, zaplatając razem ich palce.

\- Tam, na jawie… Nie jest ze mną najlepiej.

Tony czuje nagłe napięcie w ciele boga, lecz psotnik nie przerywa mu, więc wraca do rozpoczętego wyznania.

- Moje ciało od początku nie reagowało dobrze na tę całą więź. Te sny, one nie dają mi odpoczynku. To tak jakbym żył dwa życia, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę, by zregenerować siły. Nie wiem, jak ty na to reagujesz, ale ja jestem zwykłym człowiekiem i nie jestem przystosowany do długotrwałej magii. Gdy ostatnio się obudziłem… byłem w szpitalu.

Loki podnosi ich splecione dłonie do swoich ust i składa na przegubie śmiertelnika drżący pocałunek.

\- Ale nie jestem zły, wiesz? – Tony czuje, że balansuje na granicy snu, a to oznacza, że za chwilę obudzi się w rzeczywistości. A jeszcze nie powiedział wszystkiego. I chyba już nie zdąży. – Jeżeli mogłem przeżyć to wszystko z tobą za taką cenę, chyba było warto. Prawdziwe życie nigdy nie pozwoliło mi przestać czuć się tak samotnym. Może to moja ostatnia nagroda…?

Bóg parska głuchym śmiechem. – Skąd ty się wziąłeś, Anthony?

ж

Tony zna ten pokój. Beżowe, zdobione ściany, marmurowa podłoga usłana książkami, wielkie łoże z baldachimem i wiecznie zasłonięte zasłony; ogień w szklanych kulach nigdy się nie wypala - teraz Tony wie, że to płomień pochodzący od samego psotnika, jego żywioł, płonący w jego ciele Lodowego Olbrzyma. Kolejny dowód na to, że Loki jest chodzącym paradoksem.

Był już kilka razy w asgardzkich komnatach Lokiego, więc nie czuje się zagubiony. Psotnik siedzi przy wielkim biurku z ciemnego drewna, pochylony nad zwojami pisma. Tony podchodzi do niego i kładzie dłonie na ramionach kochanka. Loki spina się tylko na ułamek sekundy i szybko rozluźnia się pod delikatnym dotykiem silnych dłoni śmiertelnika. Odwraca się powoli i podnosi wzrok na Tony'ego. Zielone oczy mrużą się lekko z troską.

Wplatając jedną z dłoni w kruczoczarne włosy, miliarder uśmiecha się lekko – jednak grymas nie dosięga jego oczu, brązowe tęczówki wydają się puste.

Loki wstaje i Tony musi wznieść głowę, by móc ocalić jeszcze kilka chwil tego snu, gdy może bezmyślnie zatopić się w toksycznej zieleni.

Bóg kładzie jedną z dłoni na karku kochanka, wnętrze drugiej spoczywa na reaktorze łukowym. Zaczyna składać delikatne pocałunki na twarzy miliardera, od linii ciemnych włosów na czole, wędrując wzdłuż skroni, do linii szczęki. Tony zamyka oczy, poddając się pieszczocie. Jego ciało wydaje się bezwładne, jak gdyby tylko dotyk Lokiego utrzymywał go w pionie. Wyczerpanie przytłaczające go na jawie, jak nigdy wcześniej, zdaje się wpływać do jego podświadomości. Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy umiera. I chociaż był pewien, że zginie we własnym warsztacie w wyniku nieudanego eksperymentu lub na polu walki w zbroi Iron Mana – teraz nie ma nic przeciwko, gdyby miał odejść w taki sposób.

To wszystko za bardzo zdaje się pożegnaniem.

ж

Tony spogląda na ziejącą przed nim przepaść. Palce jego stóp wystają zza krawędzi budynku, lecz nie odczuwa żadnego lęku przed kilkunastoma piętrami powietrza, które zarysowałyby jego drogę w dół, gdyby tylko zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód.

Ma wrażenie, że na coś oczekuje. Cierpliwie, obserwuje mgłę obejmującą rozciągające się przed nim miasto. Mijają godziny lub tygodnie, gdy niszczejące drapacze chmur zaczynają wydawać się wyrastać z białego nieprzeniknionego puchu.

Na pewnym etapie, siada powoli, pozwalając, by jego nogi zwisały wolno za krawędzią. Przypomina mu się dotyk czyjejś dłoni na jego dłoni i mocny uścisk chłodnych palców i nagle czuje się obezwładniająco samotny.

I wciąż czeka.

Mgła zaczyna dotykać jego gołych stóp i niespodziewanie coś wilgotnego uderza go w policzek. Tony wyciąga przed siebie rękę, zafascynowany przyglądając się drobnym kroplom deszczu, które wyłaniając się z mgły, wzbijają się do jasnego nieba.

\- Gdzie jesteś? – ucieka z jego ust, choć nie jest pewien, do kogo kieruje to pytanie. Deszcz uderza w jego rękę, mgła sięga już kolan. A Tony pamięta jedynie jaskrawozielone oczy.

ж

Gdy Tony otwiera powieki, jego oczy znów potrzebują kilku sekund by przywyknąć do szpitalnego oświetlenia. Jednak wreszcie dostrzega, że na jednym z foteli pod ścianą czeka na niego gość. I to nie byle gość.

\- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na te odwiedziny, dyrektorze Fury? – próbuje z całych sił wycisnąć z siebie swój zwyczajowy sarkazm, ale jego głos brzmi żałośnie słabo.

\- Nie wiem, co znowu sobie zaaplikowałeś, że doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu, Stark – stwierdza jednooki z niezadowoleniem, nie kłopocząc się odpowiedzią na zadane pytanie. – I chociaż nie jesteś w stanie stanąć do walki, jesteś jednym z Avengerów i czuję się w obowiązku poinformować cię o pewnym fakcie, o którym sami dopiero co się dowiedzieliśmy.

\- Cóż takiego wymagałoby twojej osobistej wizyty?

Tony czuje ogarniające go zmęczenie. Ta rozmowa to już zbyt wiele.

\- Wczoraj na Ziemię przybył Thor, w roli wysłannika. Miał nam do przekazania wiadomość z Asgardu.

Tony ma problemy z utrzymaniem przytomności. – Do rzeczy, Fury.

\- Przed dwoma dniami Loki uciekł ze swojej celi. Na razie nie potrafią go namierzyć, lecz jest możliwe, że z jakiegoś powodu znów spróbuje dostać się tutaj.

Aparatura odmierzająca rytm serca miliardera przyspiesza.

_Loki uciekł._

жжж

_/ koniec części drugiej /_


	3. Delta (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ten update powstawał wieki, jestem świadoma... Nie kamieniujcie mnie? D:_
> 
> _Nie dość, że wpierw studia i życie weszły mi w paradę, to ta część rozrosła się do monstrualnych rozmiarów - dlatego też podzielona jest na dwa duże kawałki tekstu (druga będzie dłuższa od tej). Na razie prezentuję wam pierwszą połowę. Edytowałam ją już tyle razy, że sama nie wiem, czy jestem z niej zadowolona. Mam tylko nadzieję, że was chociaż w jakimś stopniu usatysfakcjonuje po tej haniebnej przerwie._

**_ Część III _ **

**_Delta_ **

**| rozdział pierwszy z dwóch |**

**-**

Zna to miasto. Tony rozgląda się wokół bez pośpiechu, wodząc wzrokiem po pustych drapaczach chmur. Był tutaj już kilka razy, widział granice metropolii i obserwował ją z wysokości, lecz tym razem wydaje się bardziej obca i wroga niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej... Skonfundowany, postanawia wyruszyć przed siebie.

Dopiero, gdy zaczynają piec go podeszwy stóp, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest boso. Ból narasta z każdym krokiem, lecz Tony nie zaprzestaje swojej wędrówki. Nieprzerwany lekki wiatr porusza warstwą kurzu pokrywającą ulice i choć mijają godziny, wciąż trwa brzask, a niezakłócona czerwień na horyzoncie sprawia, że łzawią mu oczy.

Podąża przed siebie, nie będąc pewien czy zna cel swojej podróży, czy to jego poszukuje.

ж

Tony budzi się z niespokojnego snu i pierwszą rzeczą, którą czuje jest chłodna dłoń na czole. Z trudem otwiera powieki. Jest _tak bardzo zmęczony._

Loki stoi nad jego łóżkiem i Tony znów nie potrafi oddzielić rzeczywistości od snu.

Jednakże psotnik jest w opłakanym stanie. Jego ubrania są brudne i przesiąknięte krwią, nadgarstki okalają szpetne strupy. Jego usta są zszyte miedzianą nicią, a skóra zdaje się opinać same kości. Bladość i ciemne sińce pod oczami sprawiają, że wygląda jak śmierć, która przyszła już na zawsze ulżyć cierpieniom miliardera. We śnie nie ukazałby się w takiej postaci.

_Loki uciekł ze swojej celi._

Słowa Fury’ego odbijają się echem w jego głowie i nagle Tony czuje duszący ciężar na klatce piersiowej, serce wpada w szaleńcze tempo.

Loki mruży oczy, a jego dłoń lekko gładzi rozpalone gorączką czoło miliardera, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, „spokojnie, to tylko ja.” Wyraźnie ma problem z utrzymaniem się na własnych nogach i oddycha ciężko przez nos, opierając się z wysiłkiem o łóżko śmiertelnika.

\- Loki, co ty tutaj…? Nie mogą cię znaleźć…!

Loki ucisza go muśnięciem opuszków palców o popękane wargi. Bierze kolejny głęboki oddech.

Z jego dłoni zaczyna wydobywać się błękitno-zielony blask, prawa ręka spoczywa wciąż na czole Tony’ego, lewa w miejscu gdzie reaktor prześwituje przez szpitalne ubranie. Wymęczony umysł miliardera nie potrafi zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Wreszcie z gardła psotnika ucieka zduszony, sfatygowany jęk i pada na kolana chwytając się kurczowo pościeli śmiertelnika. Tony zrywa się mimowolnie, lecz momentalnie ciemnieje mu przed oczami i znów pada na posłanie.

Loki, wciąż słaniając się na nogach, wstaje powoli, opierając się ciężko o ramę łóżka. Chwyta jedną z dłoni Tony’ego i ściska mocno, zanim rozpływa się w powietrzu.

ж

Biegnie, zostawiając krwawe ślady stóp na brudnym asfalcie. Prawie upada kilka razy, gdy gwałtownie zmienia kierunek ruchu i skręca w wąskie uliczki. Nie może dotrzeć na granice miasta. A _tam_ zawsze czekała na niego smukła blada dłoń i zielone oczy.

Gdzie jest--?

Imię umiera na jego ustach, zanim te są w stanie ułożyć się do pierwszej sylaby. Krzyk zostaje połknięty, zanim nabiera do niego wdechu. Desperacja jest ciężarem na jego piersi, a skóra wokół reaktora zdaje się płonąć.

Znów skręca, nie wiedząc gdzie zmierza.

Nie może go znaleźć. Dlaczego _go_ nie ma?

ж

Od kiedy Loki pojawił się w szpitalnym pokoju, stan miliardera zaczął się poprawiać z dnia na dzień.

Gdy po raz trzeci, podczas nawiedzających go koszmarów, wyrywa ze swojej ręki kroplówkę razem z wenflonem, Tony pojmuje prawdziwą wagę wizyty upadłego boga. Każdy sen znów jest koszmarem bez zielonookiego ukojenia. Już dawno nie budził się tak gwałtownie...

Tony opuszcza szpital na własne życzenie, gdy tylko jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Kartą przetargową, która przekonuje Pepper o tym kroku, jest powrót miliardera do Nowego Jorku, gdzie ruda ma z nim ułatwiony kontakt. Tony zgadza się na wszystko, już mało co ma znaczenie.

Loki zerwał ich więź.

Loki uratował mu życie.

Tylko dlaczego, gdy ucieka z objęć śmierci, Tony wcale nie czuje się bardziej _żywy_?

ж

Bruce wchodzi do warsztatu bez zapowiedzi, wiedząc, że Jarvis z pewnością poinformował Tony’ego o jego przybyciu. Jako że wystarczy, aby wsiadł do windy i jedynie zjechał na piętro wynalazcy, jest najczęstszym gościem Tony’ego, od kiedy wrócił ze szpitala. Zgodnie z obietnicą daną jeszcze na Helicarrierze, doktor Banner otrzymał własne kwatery i laboratorium w Stark Tower.

Bruce rozgląda się bacznie po pomieszczeniu, jeszcze zanim wita się z miliarderem.

\- Już nie bądź taki dyskretny w tym szpiegowaniu - mruczy Tony, nie odrywając wzroku od części naramiennika, nad którą pracuje. - Nie, nie piję alkoholu. 

Bruce wzdycha, zrezygnowany.

\- Wiesz, że jestem po twojej stronie, Tony. Nie zdaję raportów Fury’emu, zwyczajnie martwię się o ciebie. I _naprawdę_ nie powinieneś teraz pić.

\- Wiem, wiem - wzdycha i kontynuuje monotonnym tonem, w którym aż słychać cudzysłów. - Leki nie będą działać prawidłowo, a przez moją ostatnią dietę mój układ pokarmowy mógłby nie poradzić sobie ze zwyczajową ilością spożywanych procentów.

Tony wreszcie odkłada lutownicę i spogląda na towarzysza.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, doktorku – mówi, chociaż poprzednia wizyta miała miejsce kilka dni temu. Tony jest jeszcze mniej towarzyski, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale Bruce jakoś umościł  sobie miejsce wśród poszarpanej mentalności miliardera. Jest naprawdę mile widziany i za każdym razem ten fakt zaskakuje Tony’ego.

\- Ciebie też, Tony - odpowiada Bruce z uśmiechem i siada na wolnym krześle przy biurku wynalazcy. - Szczególnie, że widać po tobie poprawę.

Tony uśmiecha się krzywo. Jego ciało rzeczywiście się kuruje, ale on wcale nie czuje się lepiej. Dzięki reżimowi spożywania leków, którego uparcie pilnują Pepper i Jarvis, śpi regularną liczbę godzin, jednakże męczy go zupełnie nowy zestaw koszmarów.

\- Nie powiesz mi co się stało, prawda? – to pierwszy raz, gdy Bruce sięga po ten temat i widać, że wcale nie stało się to łatwiejsze dzięki zwłoce. Również nie brzmi do końca jak pytanie i miliarder wyraźnie się spina. Chciałby opowiedzieć komuś o tym wszystkim, o Lokim, o całej słodko-gorzkiej otoczce, jakiej nabrało jego życie. Jednakże jeszcze bardziej ciąży mu świadomość, że nikt nie byłby w stanie prawdziwie pojąć tego, co połączyło go z terrorystą z innego świata.

Tony kręci głową. To jego własne brzemię.

\- Jakbyś zmienił zdanie, pamiętaj, że jestem po twojej stronie.

Tony uśmiecha się pusto na te słowa, a na chwilę miga mu przed oczami krater w kształcie Lokiego, który pozostawił Hulk na ostatnim piętrze po ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

Teraz po jego stronie jest już tylko on sam.

ж

Nocne loty nad zatoką zawsze pomagały mu oczyścić umysł. Ciemność pękająca pod ogromem świateł miasta, lecz potem rosnąca z każdym metrem oddalającym go od lądu, obejmująca go nieskończonością nieba, głębią wody i rozpościerającym się horyzontem, to wszystko sprawia, że czuje się wolny od swoich zmartwień i obowiązków. Jest jedynie trochę kopniętym facetem w puszce, którą sam skonstruował.

Czasem leci nie myśląc o kierunku, Jarvis, jak wierny pies, zawsze zaprowadzi go z powrotem do domu. Czasem zwalnia, otwiera hełm i pozwala by wilgotny, przenikliwy wiatr smagał jego twarz.

To właśnie wtedy, nagle czuje się jak zwalony z nóg, _spada._ Ciągnięty ciężarem zbroi, wpada w lodowate objęcia. Woda napełnia mu usta, gdy powoli opada na dno.

To nawet zabawne, że ten sen, jako jedyny, wciąż się powtarza.

ж

Postać Lokiego pojawia się gwałtownie, bez żadnych zapowiedzi. Tony nagle czuje obecność, wzrok wwiercający się w jego plecy i gdy odwraca głowę w tę stronę, obok jego łóżka stoi bóg psot. Wygląda trochę lepiej niż wtedy, gdy ukazał się Tony’emu w szpitalu, chociaż na jego wychudzonym ciele wciąż odznacza się wiele niezagojonych ran, a na bladych ustach krzyżują się linie miedzianej nici.

\- Wygląda na to, że wreszcie straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością – Tony śmieje się sucho. Loki pozbawił go ich więzi i zniknął. Rozdzielił ich dusze, zostawiając jedynie pochłaniającą pustkę. Tony przestał już liczyć na to, że wróci, że zaryzykuje dla niego powrót.

Loki kręci przecząco głową, a miliarder nie może oderwać wzroku od zszytych ust, półkoli zaschniętej krwi w miejscach, gdzie nić znika w delikatnej, spuchniętej skórze. Czuje jak jego wnętrzności zwijają się w spięty kłębek bólu.

Wreszcie jego umysł zdaje się ustępować natłokowi uczuć i Tony przemierza pokój szybkim krokiem i zamyka boga w desperackim uścisku swoich ramion. Jego postać jest zbyt wątła i zdewastowana, lecz Tony’ego i tak ogarnia obłąkana radość – to prawdziwy Loki, _to jest rzeczywistość_. Bierze głęboki oddech, gdy kościste dłonie zaciskają się na jego plecach, wbijają boleśnie w łopatki.

Odsuwa się lekko od kochanka, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. Drżąca dłoń podnosi się do policzka, tworząc iluzję dotyku kilka milimetrów nad poharatanymi ustami. Histeria zaczyna wić gniazdo w gardle miliardera. _Twój głos, potrzebuję usłyszeć twój głos._

\- Czy jest sposób, aby cię uwolnić…?

Krótkie wahanie i wreszcie kiwnięcie. Tony topi się w toksycznie zielonych tęczówkach.

\- Czy _ja_ mogę to zrobić?

Mija jeszcze dłuższa chwila niż poprzednio, zanim bóg odpowiada - przeczącym ruchem głową.

\- Jak można to zrobić?

Niechętnie ucieka z objęć Lokiego, by chaotycznie zacząć przerzucać zawartość szuflad pod ścianą. Wreszcie wyciąga pióro i notatnik z logiem Stark Industries. Wciska obie rzeczy w ręce boga.

\- _Jak?_

Loki bierze drżący oddech i zaczyna pisać. Jego dłoń stawia eleganckie linie, układające się w smukłe litery kaligrafowanych słów. Tony prawie wyrywa mu kartkę z rąk, gdy zostaje postawiona ostatnia kropka.

_Wszechojciec dołożył wszelkich starań, aby mój głos nie został uwolniony. Nić może przeciąć jedynie osoba, która szczerze pragnęłaby usłyszeć moje kłamstwa, ktoś, kto chciałby zostać przeze mnie oszukany – gdyż jedynie tego można oczekiwać po moich słowach. Zostałem uwięziony w niemej klatce na wieki._

Oczy Tony’ego skanują tekst trzy razy zanim rzuca notatnikiem o podłogę i rusza w stronę drzwi. Już z dłonią na klamce, odwraca się w stronę skonfundowanego Lokiego.

\- Siadaj na łóżku i nie waż mi się stąd znikać!

Tony wraca po niecałych pięciu minutach, w rękach ma kilka narzędzi i niewielkich pudełek, które rzuca na szafkę, zostawiając w dłoni jedynie małe metalowe nożyczki. Gdy miliarder do niego podchodzi, bóg jedynie kręci głową ze smutkiem.

\- Przymknij się – miliarder mamrocze, a jego głos łamie się na ostatniej sylabie. Ignoruje dotkliwą nietrafność swoich słów, gdy psotnik słucha się i nieruchomieje, przymykając oczy.

Lewą dłonią Tony chwyta krawędź szczęki Lokiego, przytrzymując ją pod najwygodniejszym kątem, drugą manewruje ostrzem nożyczek wokół pierwszego szwu. Chociaż wydaje mu się, że cały drży, jego dłonie są pewne i stabilne, jak podczas pracy w warsztacie nad drobnymi układami scalonymi.

Gdy pierwsza nić pęka pod naciskiem cienkich ostrzy, powieki Lokiego otwierają się gwałtownie, szeroko. W zielonych oczach odrętwienie miesza się z niezrozumieniem, narastającym pytaniem i bezradną czułością. Tony delikatnie przeciąga nić przez pulsującą tkankę. Cienka stróżka krwi wyrusza od spuchniętych ust, w dół po brodzie i szyi. Miliarder odkłada nasączoną czerwienią nitkę na poniewierającą się obok koszulkę i sięga nożyczkami do następnego szwu. Loki nie potrafi drgnąć nawet palcem i zahipnotyzowany czynami kochanka, jedynie śledzi wzrokiem jego ruchy z coraz większym niedowierzaniem.

Wszystko odbywa się w ciszy, a cały akt wydaje się chorym rytuałem. Za każdym razem, gdy z ust Lokiego ucieka syk bólu, na czole Tony’ego pojawia się kolejna pionowa linia towarzysząca nieprzerwanemu marszczeniu brwi. W połowie obrządku, dłoń boga chwyta koszulkę miliardera, zaciskając pięść pełną czarnego materiału, tuż obok błękitnego prześwitu reaktora.

Gdy wszystkie nicie są wydobyte ze spuchniętej skóry, Tony zawija je koszulką i wyrzuca bez namysłu. Czuje na sobie wzrok Lokiego, gdy podchodzi do kupki rzeczy, które wcześniej przyniósł i tym razem sięga po gazę i środek antyseptyczny.

Nasącza materiał i delikatnymi ruchami zaczyna zmywać krew, ściera czerwone strugi wertykalnie przecinające bladą skórę na szyi. Tony zaczyna od miejsca gdzie zaczęła wsiąkać w ciemną tunikę, wędrując w górę, nie zważając na rosnącą obok stertę zużytych gaz.

Waha się tylko chwilę, gdy dociera do sklejonych krwią ust. Powoli, starannie przemywa gorejące rany, a Loki obserwuje go z napięciem, jak gdyby oczekiwał, aż ocknie się ze snu.

Gdy krew jest zmyta, przez kilka długich sekund Tony nie potrafi oderwać oczu od nadszarpanych ran, które już przestały krwawić i zaczynają się goić. _Bóg,_ hę?

Jego dłoń spoczywa na karku Lokiego, gdy schyla się bez zawahania i muska wargami kącik ust psotnika.

\- Teraz już możesz mnie okłamywać – stwierdza tonem pozbawionym emocji.

Wtedy Loki rozpływa się w powietrzu, a Tony’ego ogarnia nagły chłód.

ж

Tony ma wybudowaną już ponad połowę zupełnie nowej zbroi, gdy odstawia leki i postanawia, że zdecydowanie bardziej preferuje znieczulicę alkoholową. Powstająca zbroja jest zupełnie nowym wyzwaniem, czymś przełomowym nawet dla Tony’ego Starka, ale wszystko jest perfekcyjnym rozproszeniem tylko na jakiś czas.

Iron Man jest zawieszony w obowiązkach Avengera do odwołania, a Pepper, Rhodey i Bruce odwiedzają go co kilka dni, sprawdzając jego stan zdrowotny. Chociaż zawsze zjawiają się pojedynczo i z całych sił próbują się nie naprzykrzać, to Tony z łatwością dostrzega tę utkaną wokół niego siatkę.

Aby przekonać ich, że wrócił do siebie, próbuje wpaść niespodziewany na imprezę i spędzić upojną noc z najładniejszą blondynką, ale gdy już pojawia się wśród fleszy aparatów i wlewa w siebie pierwszego drinka, odkrywa, że nie potrafi już z taką łatwością utrzymać sztucznego uśmiechu na ustach.

\- Starzeję się – uśmiecha się krzywo do barmana, zamawiając dolewkę.

Gdy wraca do domu z wiszącą na nim blondynką, którą odprawia pod drzwiami, zaczyna rozważać, czy nie padł ofiarą wspaniałego przekrętu. To wszystko, to mogła być tak należycie zapleciona obłuda! Wykreowanie więzi ich faz REM mogło być przypadkiem, lecz przekształcenie tego w intrygę na korzyść przykutego do skały więźnia, nie wydawało się rzeczą niemożliwą.

Tony właściwie sam oplótł się wokół palca psotnika. Sny nie mogły być oszustwem, jednak wykorzystanie ich, by miliarder oddał mu swoją duszę mogło być tak kunsztowną grą… Tony był gotów uwolnić Lokiego ze wszelkich więzów, aby tylko usłyszeć jego kłamstwa.

A teraz spełnił swoją rolę i stał się zbyteczny. Kukiełka, której ucięto sznurki.

ж

\- Dobra, Jarvis, jedziemy z tym koksem!

\- Oczywiście, sir, jednak chciałbym przypomnieć, że należałoby odczekać chociaż kilka godzin i pozwolić na skalibrowanie, zanim...

\- Oj, Jarvis, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, biegamy, zanim nauczymy się chodzić.

AI pewnie westchnąłby i pokręcił głową, gdyby nie był jedynie głosem, genialnego, lecz wciąż tylko programu komputerowego. Wreszcie ostatni implant zostaje wstrzyknięty pod skórę miliardera i Tony od niechcenia przeciera naruszoną skórę przedramienia antyseptykiem.

\- Dum-e! - Tony krzyczy w stronę robota, który cicho pracując w rogu warsztatu, zamiata śrubki, które sam wcześniej rozsypał. - Tam, moja krew, posprzątaj.

Miliarder skocznym krokiem stąpa na środek warsztatu, gdzie Butterfingers już czeka z kamerą. Tony prawie czuje się jak podczas pierwszej próby Marka II, napełniony absurdalną energią, jak dziecko, które za chwilę otworzy największy prezent spod choinki. Jeżeli implanty zadziałają - a zadziałają na pewno, w końcu to sam Tony Stark je skonstruował - to będzie to kolejnym przełomem, na miarę stworzenia samej zbroi.

\- Jarvis, zarzuć igłę - rzuca w przestrzeń i obserwuje jak igła gramofonu opuszcza się na płytę i w warsztacie zaczynają rozlegać się pierwsze dźwięki “TNT”. Jarvis coś wcześniej wspominał, że to niezbyt dobry wybór, biorąc pod uwagę, że istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że implanty eksplodują pod jego skórą po pełnej aktywacji, ale Tony jak zwykle jedynie uśmiechnął się w podziwie pyskatości jego AI i zignorował wszelkie rady.

Przez chwilę buja się do muzyki, wystukując rytm stopą i wykonując teatralne ruchy rękami, o które pewnie nie pokusiłby się, gdyby przespał chociaż parę kwadransów w ciągu ostatnich sześćdziesięciu godzin. Tak, jego dopiero co wyregulowany tabletkami nasennymi cykl zdrowego snu, już przeszedł do historii.

\- Witam państwa, czas na widowisko! Przedstawiam numerek dziewiętnaście - przemawia do kamery, po czym ustawia się w pozycji. Stojąc mocno na nogach, wyciąga rękę w stronę blatu na której spoczywają najnowsze rękawice.

\- No dalej, nie ociągać się!

Zaciska dłoń w pięść dwa razy, podskakuje w miejscu i znów przyjmuje pozycję. Tym razem rękawica drga i po chwili startuje w jego kierunku. Lot jest szybki i krótki i kończy się rękawicą umocowaną na dłoni Tony’ego.

\- Ha!

Wyciąga drugą rękę, tym razem rękawica słucha się polecenia bez zawahań i opóźnień, w mgnieniu oka montuje się na dłoni i przedramieniu wynalazcy.

\- Pięknie! Dawaj wszystko, Jarvis!

Kilka podskoków i uników później, cała zbroja okrywa ciało miliardera, a pod maską jego usta wyginają się w szerokim uśmiechu pełnym satysfakcji. Sukces.

ж

Mark XIX jest ukończony Wszystkie testy prowadzone długimi dniami po pierwszym odpaleniu, były bardziej niż satysfakcjonujące. Tony postanawia uczcić to samotnym upiciem się do granic nieprzytomności pierwszy raz od wyjścia ze szpitala. Nie przyznaje się nawet przed sobą, że pije _również_ ku czci pozbycia się wszelkich złudzeń, co do Lokiego. Było, minęło, ktoś był blisko i zniknął, jak wszyscy wcześniej. Miał wielką ochotę zaprosić Bruce’a lub Rhodey’a lub obu do towarzystwa, lecz jest pewien, że niestety żaden z nich nie pozwoliłby na ten wybryk. W końcu spędza wieczór oglądając film wybrany przez Jarvisa.

Gdy nalewa sobie kolejną porcję bursztynowego trunku, świat jest przyjemnie rozmyty, a jego kończyny coraz bardziej wymykają się spod kontroli. Jego wewnętrzny alkomat podpowiada mu, że po tej szklance powinien ewakuować się do sypialni, jeżeli nie chce się obudzić z kręczem szyi od spania na barze w pozycji półleżącej.

Wtedy zauważa ruch w rogu pokoju i spina się, próbując wytężyć wzrok. Wpierw jest niemal pewien, że to jego podtopiony w alkoholu umysł płata mu figle. Lecz wtedy z cienia wyłania się sylwetka boga psot i Tony uzyskuje stuprocentową _pewność_ , że to napędzany promilami wytwór jego wyobraźni.

\- Odejdź, nie jesteś prawdziwy - mamrocze w stronę sylwetki. - Loki już nie ma czego tu szukać, a ja nie przepadam za halucynacjami.

Mara Lokiego marszczy na niego brwi, jednak trwa w milczeniu, nie spuszczając wzroku ze śmiertelnika.

\- Oj, schowaj już te zielone ślepia, nawet nie jesteś prawdziwy - powtarza Tony, lekko sepleniąc, lecz bóg nie przestaje wpatrywać się w niego z rosnącą konsternacją.

\- Ach, pierdolić to - stwierdza wreszcie miliarder, odkłada szklankę na blat i chwiejnie wstaje, ruszając w stronę sypialni. Po pierwszym kroku zmienia zdanie i obiera na cel zdecydowanie bliżej położoną kanapę. Pada na miękką powierzchnię i odwraca tyłem do wyobrażenia Lokiego. Jak dziecko, które trwa w przekonaniu, że rzeczy, których nie widzi, nie istnieją.

\- Sio, halucynacjo! Idę spać, nic tu po tobie...

ж

Tony budzi się z bólem głowy i życzeniem rychłej śmierci. Przez chwilę rozważa, czy powrót do snu i zignorowanie problemu jest lepszym rozwiązaniem od zwleczenia swoich zwłok z kanapy i nawodnienia skacowanego organizmu. Wreszcie skłania się ku drugiej opcji, gdy jego budzące się zmysły docierają do nieprzyjemnego posmaku w suchych ustach. Powoli podnosi się do pionu, próbując nie pogłębiać bólu głowy. Skopana dieta przed wylądowaniem w szpitalu i kilka tygodni bez alkoholu znacząco zniwelowały jego tolerancję na whiskey.

Siada i zamiera bez ruchu, mrugając kilka razy, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawia sie uciekinier z Asgardu.

Tony jest prawie pewien, że jest już trzeźwy. Jeszcze nie słyszał o zwidach na kacu. Czy Loki był tutaj całą noc? Czuwał nad nim, gdy Tony spał, tak jak wiele nocy wcześniej, gdy wciąż istniała między nimi więź? Dlaczego teraz wrócił? To nie ma sensu i Tony czuje jak ogarnia go absurdalny gniew z tego powodu.

Miliarder otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz z jego gardła wydostaje się jedynie niezrozumiałe chrypnięcie. Odchrząkuje dwa razy i skupia spojrzenie na Lokim.

\- Nie - stwierdza głośno. - Muszę się obudzić, żeby stawić temu czoła - ogłasza na głos i wychodzi do łazienki.

ж

Gdy wraca po prysznicu i w świeżych ubraniach, bóg wciąż trwa w tej samej pozycji na jednym z barowych stołków.

\- Naprawdę tu jesteś - stwierdza głośno, nienawidząc jak niepewnie brzmi to zdanie. Tak się nie zachowuje genialny miliarder filantrop. Przybiera więc maskę nonszalancji i bez słowa wygrzebuje przeciwbólowe tabletki. Łyka dwie i popija całą szklanką wody. Wtedy siada na przeciw Lokiego, a dzielący ich blatu baru ustanawia niezbędny dystans.

\- A więc, co cię tutaj sprowadza?

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy pojmuję, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekujesz.

Tony skupia się na regularnym oddychaniu i nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę wody. _Ten głos. Kurwa._

\- No wiesz - Tony zaczyna beztroskim tonem. - Owinąłeś sobie mnie wokół palca, pomogłem ci z tym całym cyrkiem z zaszytymi ustami. Chyba powinien spytać, _czym mogę ci dzisiaj służyć?,_ jednak ten układ już nie jest aktualny, Księżniczko.

Tony nie tak chciał to rozegrać, to na pewno nie są słowa, które miały w tej rozmowie, ale jego filtr między umysłem a ustami od samego początku stawał się dziurawy w obecności Lokiego.

Loki marszczy brwi, a w jego oczach pojawia się rozgoryczenie.

\- A więc uważasz, że takie są moje zamiary?

\- Nie wiem, co uważam, Loki. Nie dałeś mi wiele podstaw do wyciągania wniosków. Zerwałeś naszą więź i o ile kiedykolwiek dawała mi ona prawdziwy wgląd w ciebie, to naprawdę nie wiem, co według ciebie powinienem uważać - jego dłonie zaciskają się niebezpiecznie mocno wokół szklanki i wie, że zaczyna bełkotać. – _Zniknąłeś._ Potem łaskawie znów pojawiłeś się z jakąś pieprzoną klątwą. Uwolniłem cię, a ty znów zniknąłeś na kolejne tygodnie... Nie wiem, czego _chcesz_ tym razem, ale _nie_ jestem już zapatrzonym w ciebie szczeniakiem.

Gdy tylko ostatnie słowa uciekają z jego ust, Tony gryzie się mocno w język w nie do końca kontrowanym akcie. Ostatnie zdanie było cholerną nieprawdą i – Tony odkrywa z zaskoczeniem - to boli o wiele bardziej niż jego żałosna próba autoagresji.

Loki przez kilka sekund jedynie wpatruje się w miliardera nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Potem Tony prawie podskakuje na swoim siedzeniu, gdy nagle bóg jest tuż obok i chłodne dłonie ujmują jego twarz, a Tony nie potrafi protestować.

\- Anthony… - słowo jest ciężkim wydechem, imię prawie niesłyszalne i Tony nagle rozumie, że właśnie jest świadkiem fenomenu. Bóg kłamstw nie potrafi znaleźć słów. I może miliarder doceniłby wyjątkowość tej sytuacji, gdyby tak bardzo nie potrzebował usłyszeć tych nieuformowanych zdań.

Nie wie kiedy ich usta łączą się w desperackim pocałunku, bo _nie tak to miało wyglądać_! Jednakże obaj nigdy nie byli dobrzy w te klocki – _szczere rozmowy_ są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane od fizycznych rozproszeń.

Ich sny były nienaturalnie prawdziwe, lecz gdy ich wargi po raz pierwszy naprawdę się spotykają, miliarder nie jest w stanie powstrzymać zduszonego jęku. Gwałtownie odwraca się całym sobą w stronę Lokiego, kładzie dłonie na jego karku i przysuwa go do siebie. Łapczywie pogłębia pocałunek, gdy obaj próbują być _jeszcze_ bliżej i Tony oplata nogi wokół bioder boga. Jego mózg zdaje się resetować i w tym momencie Tony nie dba o to w najmniejszym stopniu. Tak, rozmowy są przereklamowane.

Bóg zaczyna zdzierać z niego ubrania, pozwala wynalazcy tylko na krótki oddech, gdy zdejmuje jego koszulkę, lecz potem język Lokiego prześlizguje się pomiędzy ich wargami i nie spotyka oporu, gdy zaczyna eksplorować usta Tony’ego. Ręce obejmujące miliardera, zsuwają się niżej po jego nagich plecach, zaciskają na pośladkach i po chwili bóg podnosi go z barowego krzesła. Tony odruchowo mocniej zaciska nogi wokół kochanka, gdy bóg zaczyna kroczyć w kierunku sypialni i wykorzystuje ten moment aby zatopić twarz w szyi Lokiego, lekko drażniąc zębami skórę nad jego obojczykiem.

Tony zostaje położony na łóżku i przez chwilę poddaje się biernie kochankowi, gdy ten zdejmuje z niego resztę ubrań, gdyż wciąż nie wie - czy Loki z nim zostanie, czy to tylko ostatni pożegnalny seks? – i ta niepewność sprawia, że czuje się nagle cholernie bezradny. Jednak wszelkie myśli blakną w jego umyśle, gdy czuje jak Loki wsuwa w niego smukły palec. I jest prawie pewien, że lubrykant leżał na drugim końcu pokoju - ale nigdy też nie rozważał takich zalet uprawiania seksu z _magiem,_ jak zaopatrywanie się w niezbędne dobra w sypialni bez ruszania się z miejsca.Do penetrującego go palca trochę zbyt szybko dołączają następne, lecz miliarder nie ma siły w jakikolwiek sposób się sprzeciwiać, gdy usta boga są ponownie na jego, całując go z nieoczekiwaną czułością.

Gdy Loki wycofuje się i jego palce znikają, Tony nie ma siły otworzyć oczu. Krew ogłuszająco pulsuje w jego uszach i zastanawia się, czy psotnik go zwyczajnie zostawił – bez tchu, drżącego z podniecenia, na granicy szaleństwa. Lecz wtedy gorący oddech znów pojawia się na jego szyi, pojedyncze kosmyki włosów łaskoczą jego ramię, a Loki wchodzi w niego, powoli, bezwzględnie powoli. Tony czuje chłodną powierzchnię skórzanych spodni ocierających się o jego uda i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Loki jest wciąż połowicznie ubrany. Próbuje sięgnąć do odsłoniętej skóry torsu Lokiego, żałując, że to on nie zdarł z niego ciemnozielonej tuniki, lecz wtedy dłonie boga dotykają przedramion kochanka, powoli schodząc w dół, aż do opuszków palców. Gdy Loki jest w nim w pełni, zaplata długie palce wokół nadgarstków wynalazcy, by sekundę potem przytrzymać je nad jego głową w żelaznym uścisku. Tony nie może powstrzymać jęku, uciekającego z jego gardła. Jego zmysły wariują.

Loki przemawia na granicy szeptu, lecz Tony nie rozumie jego słów. Mają w sobie ciężki akcent i ogłuszony umysł geniusza podpowiada mu, że to język, którego nie ma prawa znać.

Biodra boga wreszcie się ruszają, lecz nadal zachowują swoje sadystycznie wolne tempo. Tony nie wie czy bardziej chce mu się krzyczeć czy łkać; Loki jest wszędzie i miliarder potrafi jedynie cicho pojękiwać. Wydaje mu się, że z jego ust uciekają jakieś słowa, lecz nie ma pojęcia, jakie. Wreszcie czuje miękkie wargi Lokiego na swoich, lecz tym razem nie łączą się w ożywionym pocałunku, a jedynie delikatnie muskają, mieszając ich oddechy.

Tony ma wrażenie, że mija wieczność nim Loki wykonuje gwałtowny ruch biodrami, a jego usta drażnią lekko ucho kochanka, zostając przy nim, gdy padają kolejne słowa.

\- Jesteś mój, Anthony, _mój_ – mówi Loki, jak gdyby recytował inkantację, a każdą sylabę podkreśla ostre pchnięcie. Tony przekonuje sam siebie, że słone krople spływające po jego twarzy to krople potu, a świat wcale się nie kończy.

ж

Świadomość przychodzi do niego powoli i leniwie. Od pewnego czasu Tony znalazł w sobie pewną niechęć do samego aktu budzenia się, swoistego przejścia między stanami świadomości. Trzyma się sennego błogostanu najdłużej jak tylko może. Lecz wreszcie docierają do niego kolejne bodźce, zwinięte prześcieradło pod brzuchem, obolałe po seksie mięśnie, chłodna dłoń na jego plecach i aksamitna skóra pod lewą dłonią.

Chwilę. Czy to możliwe?

Otwiera oczy i ze wszystkich sił stara się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów.

Loki leży koło niego na łóżku, z kołdrą obwinięta wokół nóg. Na nagim torsie odznacza się czerwony ślad po ugryzieniu, tuż pod lewym obojczykiem. Bóg wciąż śpi, a jego klatka piersiowa podnosi się i opada w regularnym rytmie. Kruczoczarne włosy wyglądają jak kuriozalna aureola wokół bladej twarzy o ostrych rysach.

Tony wtula głowę w ramię kochanka, a jego dłonie zaciskają się kurczowo na pościeli, po obu stronach torsu boga. Ma nadzieję, że ten cholerny atak ckliwości szybko minie, lecz wtedy Loki drga niespokojnie, budzi się z cichym mruknięciem i otwiera powieki.

\- Anthony? – jego głos jest wciąż zaspany. Tony w odpowiedzi jedynie wtula mocniej twarz w zagięcie szyi psotnika. _Uspokój się, Stark_.

Bóg zauważa ściśnięte pięści kochanka i w jego głos wkrada się zmartwiona nuta.

\- Co się stało? Koszmar?

\- Nie, ja… - zaczyna Tony, po czym bierze głęboki oddech. Loki drga lekko pod wpływem gorącego powietrza z ust kochanka uderzającego jego szyję. - Po prostu obudziłem się i… ty wciąż tu jesteś.

**жжж**

**_/ciąg dalszy części trzeciej nastąpi wkrótce /_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tak, zmieniłam numer zbroi kierowanej myślami - filmowego Marka 42 – na Marka XIX. Pożyczyłam ją sobie z "Iron Mana 3", lecz fabuła widocznie się nie pokrywa, więc na potrzeby fica nadałam jej mniejszy numer._
> 
> **Fic również dorobił się prześlicznej okładki - > [tumblr](http://adda-makes-art.tumblr.com/post/58793407974/so-i-made-a-thingy-for-my-dear-friend-missmho) / [deviantART](http://adrienne-the-ripper.deviantart.com/art/Moths-cover-394643306) **


	4. Delta (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Los tak bardzo mi przeszkadzał w dokończeniu tego rozdziału... Wpierw dowalił mi najgorsze przedmioty w jeden semestr, kazał uczyć się staroangielskiej deklinacji, a potem pokarał Windowsem 8, który zeżarł ponad ćwierć już nieomal skończonego tekstu.  
>  Lecz jak obiecałam, jest update w okresie świątecznym._
> 
> _Udanego Sylwestra i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku dla Was wszystkich! Życzę Wam dużo frostironów i jeszcze więcej cierpliwości do mnie XD_
> 
> _(A do końca tej historii pozostała już tylko jedna część!)_

**_ Część III _ **

**_Delta_ **

**|** **rozdział drugi z dwóch |**

-

Pierwsze dni razem są chaosem złożonym z desperackiego zaspokajania libido na wszelkich powierzchniach apartamentu i wyciszonych chwil, gdy leżą wtuleni w swoje _materialne_ ciała, ucząc się wzajemnej obecności. Na nowo budują delikatne nici bezwarunkowego zaufania, które stało się ich kokonem bezpieczeństwa, gdy trwali w rzeczywistości swoich snów.

-  A więc... Gdzie byłeś, jak ciebie nie było? - mamrocze Tony, pozwalając na lekką swawolność w zapytaniu.

Leniwie okupują kanapę, Loki siedzi z plecami wspartymi na oparciu, a Tony wpółleży na bogu, z głową ułożoną na jego torsie. Dłoń miliardera bawi się dłonią Lokiego, zaplatając i rozplatając ich palce.  Tony nigdy wcześniej nie doceniał samego zjawiska dotyku, bez uwodzicielskiego czy erotycznego kontekstu. Lecz teraz, dotyk nabrał zupełnie innego wymiaru, po tym, jak przez miesiące był jedynie iluzją.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, odpowiedź nie pada od razu - pytanie jest równocześnie tak proste i obciążone tak wieloma kwestiami. Dzielili absolutne zaufanie, które stracili opuszczając płaszczyznę snów i ten brak jest jak drzazga, tkwiąca głęboko pod skórą. Obaj wciąż drapią podświadomie, próbując wyciągnąć kwestę na światło dzienne, lecz proces nie obejdzie się bez choćby odrobiny cierpienia. Lecz takie ciała obce najlepiej wyjmuje się zdecydowanymi ruchami i znienacka. A Tony ma już dosyć tego nieustawicznego swędzenia.

Również, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami miliardera, w pierwszej chwili Loki spina się. Lecz po dwóch wyważonych oddechach, ponownie relaksuje się. Ściska mocniej ich zaplecione palce na kilka sekund, zanim wreszcie pada odpowiedź.

\- Po ucieczce z mojego więzienia i podróży między gałęziami Yggdrasilu, po tym, jak udało mi się złamać magię tkwiącą w twoim ciele... Znalazłem się na granicy wyczerpania. Potrzebowałem schronienia, aby odzyskać siły. Azyl odnalazłem pośród osamotnionych wzgórz państwa nazywanego Norwegią.

Tony przez chwilę trawi te informacje. Wyobraża sobie wycieńczonego boga chaosu, który ponownie walczy z losem pośród zimnych skał. Lecz tym razem nie posiada nawet cienia towarzystwa w sennych koszmarach.

\- Wtedy, gdy uwolniłem twoje usta... - zaczyna Tony, lecz sam nie jest pewien, gdzie zmierza to pytanie.

Tony czuje jak Loki przesuwa się delikatnie za jego plecami, pochyla, aż jego twarz częściowo ukrywa się we włosach miliardera.

\- Wciąż byłem słaby i pozbawiony pewności tego, jak nasza więź będzie odzwierciedlona w rzeczywistości... - jego oddech muska skórę na szyi Tony’ego. - Nie mogłem zostać, gdy wciąż tkwiły we mnie wątpliwości.

Tony wie najlepiej, że Loki może mieć problemy z zaufaniem, lecz mimo wszystko słowa wywołują nieprzyjemny uścisk w jego wnętrzu.

\- Jednak teraz - rozpoczyna Loki z wyraźnym trudem, Tony czuje jego ciężki wydech na swoim karku. - U twego boku śpię spokojniej niż kiedykolwiek. To wręcz karygodne, że tak bezpiecznie czuję się dzięki towarzystwu śmiertelnika.

Tony nie może powstrzymać zuchwałego uśmiechu.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, sir - głos AI niespodziewanie wcina się w ich rozmowę. - Jednakże pan Rhodes właśnie zaparkował swój samochód pod rezydencją i poprosił, abym podał mu informacje o pańskim pobycie.

Tony wydaje z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, który z pewnością miał być wyrazem dezaprobaty.

\- JARVIS, przekaż mu, żeby poczekał w salonie i że za chwilę przyjdę.

Loki próbuje wyplątać swoje dłonie z uścisku Tony’ego, lecz spotyka się z oporem.

\- Anthony - głos boga jest prawie karcący. Prawie. To sprawia, że miliarder bez żadnych oporów obraca się pospiesznie w ramionach psotnika i zanim Loki będzie w stanie wyrazić jakiekolwiek inne słowa nagany, skutecznie blokuje ich drogę własnym językiem. Pozwalają sobie na moment, gdy ich uwaga ogranicza się do złączonych ust... Jednak wtedy JARVIS wtrąca uwagę, iż Rhodey zaczyna się niecierpliwić i Loki wykorzystuje swoją przewagę w _byciu bogiem_ i bez większego wysiłku odsuwa Tony’ego od siebie.

\- Zaspokój ciekawość przyjaciela, mówiłeś, że od twojego pobytu w szpitalu kontrolują twój stan – Loki mówi, wstając z kanapy. - I nie wszczynajmy dyskusji na ten temat. Usunę się z terenu posesji, aby pozbawić cię wszelkich rozproszeń. Wrócę jutro.

Tony marszczy brwi, lecz zanim jakiekolwiek słowa sprzeciwu padają z jego ust, Loki podnosi uciszająco dłoń.

\- Nie martw się o mnie, Anthony - mówi Loki, łagodnym, lecz stanowczym tonem. - Ja najlepiej znam swoje winy i wiem, że muszę się ukrywać. I tak miałem w planach pewną podróż do Europy. Przyjmij swojego przyjaciela i nie wzbudzaj podejrzeń zbywaniem swoich najbliższych. _Wrócę jutro_.

Tony nie jest zadowolony z tego pomysłu. Wciąż czuje się trochę jak podczas miesiąca miodowego i nie ma ochoty rozstawać się z kochankiem. Lecz wie, że Loki ma rację.

Łapie koszulkę boga i przysuwa go, by złożyć pożegnalny pocałunek. Gdy tylko ich usta się stykają, Tony drażni wargę psotnika wcale delikatnym ugryzieniem. Loki odpowiada ręką we włosach miliardera, przytrzymuje jego głowę nieruchomo i przejmuje kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, eksploatując usta Tony’ego niemal agresywnie. Przerywa niespodziewanie i szarpiąc za włosy miliardera, tworzy dystans między ich twarzami.  Rzuca ostatnie głodne spojrzenie i rozpływa się w powietrzu.

Tony bierze kilka głębokich oddechów zanim wychodzi na spotkanie Rhodey’owi.

\- Witaj, staruchu – Tony szczerzy się na widok przyjaciela. Rhodey wpierw lekko podnosi brwi w zdumieniu, gdyż dobry humor wynalazcy zdaje się być _szczery_. Ostatnimi czasy był to tak rzadki fenomen, że Rhodey potrzebuje kilku sekund, aby przyswoić widok i odpowiedzieć równie szerokim uśmiechem. Tony dostrzega to chwilowe zmieszanie, jednak rodzący się w nim niepokój znika wraz z krótkim uściskiem, do którego przyciąga go pułkownik.

\- Widzę, że nasz geniusz w końcu w pełni sił! – Rhodey klepie go po ramieniu, zanim obaj siadają na pobliskiej skórzanej kanapie.

\- Przecież mnie znasz, jestem definicją stwierdzenia, że co cię nie zabije…

\- Jednak tym razem naprawdę nas nastraszyłeś, Tony – przyjaciel wchodzi mu w słowo, nie owijając w bawełnę. – Pamiętam, jak ukrywałeś przed nami wszystkimi, że reaktor nie tylko utrzymuje cię przy życiu, ale też zabija. Dlaczego tym razem znów milczałeś, że twoje zdrowie jest zagrożone?

Tony wzdycha ciężko. Dotychczas wszyscy chodzili wokół niego na paluszkach, ale teraz, gdy jest w pełni sił, nadszedł czas na opierdol.

\- Ja sam nie byłem pewien, co się ze mną dzieje, stary. Cholera, ja nadal nie jestem pewien, co się wtedy stało – odpowiada, zgodnie z prawdą. Wie, że przyczyną była więź z Lokim, ale co tak naprawdę zawiniło? Tony nie wie i chyba raz w życiu jest mu z tym dobrze. _Magia?_ To cholerstwo jest fascynujące i przydatne, ale po tym wszystkim – ataku z innej planety, magicznym sześcianie, zabujaniu się w szalonym _bogu_ – Tony dla odmiany musi trochę zwolnić. Ataki paniki nie są jego ulubioną formą spędzania czasu.

\- Ale już jest dobrze, jest _naprawdę dobrze_ – dodaje Tony i jest pewien, że Rhodey dostrzeże jak szczere są te słowa.

\- Czegoś znów mi nie mówisz, panie genialny…

Tony zbywa go szczerym szerokim uśmiechem i propozycją drinka.

Z pewną dozą smutku, ale i nadziei na przyszłość, odkrywa, że minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatnio spędził tak relaksujący wieczór ze swoim przyjacielem.

ж

Tony kończy poprawiać kalibrację naramienników Marka XIX, gdy nagle czuje dwie dłonie na swoich biodrach. Spina się tylko na sekundę, której potrzebuje na rozpoznanie chłodnego dotyku smukłych palców Lokiego.

\- JARVIS, przycisz  muzykę - rzuca polecenie, po czym jego ton staje się łagodniejszy. - Wróciłeś?

\- Yhym - mruczy Loki, zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej, aż plecy Tony’ego przylegają do jego torsu. Lecz bóg wyraźnie nie ma ochoty na zdawanie relacji ze swojego wypadu. Miliarder odkłada narzędzia, gdy usta Lokiego zaczynają muskać jego szyję. Tony bezwiednie przechyla głowę w bok, odsłaniając się kochankowi jeszcze bardziej. Psotnik nagradza go niezapowiedzianym ugryzieniem, które potem uśmierza kilkoma ruchami języka.

Tony odwraca się w ramionach Lokiego, pozwala bogu podnieść się i usadzić na blacie. Kątem oka miliarder widzi, jak dłoń Lokiego wykonuje kolisty ruch i znika za jego plecami. Wokół smukłych palców tańczą zielone iskierki i wie, że wszystkie jego narzędzia i kawałki zbroi leżą już na innym stole, nie grożąc, że Tony nadzieje się na któreś z nich.

Ich usta spotykają się po raz pierwszy tego dnia, lecz Tony nie bawi się w delikatne pocałunki. Wie, że to ckliwe. Jednakże Loki zbyt często opuszczał go bez zapowiedzi. Nie potrafi pozbyć się obezwładniającej ulgi, która staje się paliwem dla tej zachłanności - jak gdyby nie widzieli się tygodnie, a nie zaledwie jeden dzień. Nie zatrzymuje się na tej myśli zbyt długo. W tym momencie ma o wiele ciekawsze zajęcia. Jak na przykład przygryzanie i ssanie dolnej wargi Lokiego, aż poczuje pod językiem, jak ta lekko opuchła i wie, że będzie kusząco czerwona, gdy odsunie się na tyle, by przyjrzeć się swojemu dziełu.

Tony zsuwa dłonie niżej, zaciska je na pośladkach Lokiego i przysuwa go zdecydowanym ruchem, zbliżając ich krocza. Rozkłada szerzej nogi, pozwalając, aby bóg wpasował się idealnie między jego uda. Tony jęczy cicho, gdy ta nowa pozycja sprawie, że czuje członka kochanka, równie nabrzmiałego, jak jego własny. Lekkie tarcie, powodowane ruchami boga, daje doskonały efekt – niewystarczający, lecz powoli budujący napięcie.  Loki zostawia karcące ugryzienie w miejscu, gdzie szyja Tony’ego przechodzi w ramię, a przez miliardera przechodzi fala elektryzującej rozkoszy. Tony próbuje wykonać najmniejszy ruch biodrami, co wcale nie jest łatwe w jego pozycji, na co bóg jedynie złośliwie przewraca oczami, zanim zabiera się za ściągnięcie koszulki miliardera.

\- Więcej cierpliwości – przemawia bóg i paradoksalnie podkreśla swoje słowa gwałtownym pchnięciem bioder, którego tak pragnął miliarder. Jego usta nie wahają się przed odkrywaniem nowo odsłoniętej przestrzeni nagiej skóry i Tony wydusza z siebie niewyraźne przekleństwo, gdy Loki skupia się na jego sutku.

Dłonie boga w tym samym czasie zajmują się rozpinaniem spodni miliardera, lecz dopiero gdy Tony wplata palce w kruczoczarne włosy i odsuwa Lokiego od własnego torsu, by połączyć ich w kolejnym pocałunku, bóg popycha Tony’ego, tak, aby położył się na blacie. Ponownie skupiają się na ustach i walczących o dominację językach, aż z gardła Tony’ego zaczynają uciekać ciche urywane jęki desperacji. Wtedy Loki odsuwa się od miliardera, dając mu odetchnąć i ściąga z kochanka resztki garderoby.

Loki podziwia ciało Tony’ego z lubieżnym uśmiechem, układając dłonie na ramionach miliardera i powoli, zbyt powoli, wędruje nimi niżej, zostawiając po obu stronach jego ciała palące ścieżki swojego dotyku. Gdy dociera do bioder, omija twardego członka Tony’ego, który najbardziej błaga o uwagę, i zsuwa się jeszcze niżej.

Tony prawie wije się na blacie, gdy chłodne palce ocierają się o jego wejście.

\- Loki, dręczycielu – woła boga. – Proponowałbym zajrzeć do tamtej szuflady – mówi, kiwając głową na lewo od siebie. Loki podnosi pytająco brwi zanim zgodnie z sugestią podchodzi do wskazanego biurka i po kilku sekundach z uśmiechem rozszerzającym jego wargi, wraca do Tony’ego z butelką lubrykantu.

\- Zawsze gotów, hmm?

\- Staram się – odpowiada miliarder, szczerząc się i obserwując jak bóg rozsmarowuje płyn na swoich palcach.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką Loki raczy kochanka jest wsunięcie pierwszego palca w jego wnętrze, podczas gdy usta boga wracają na skórę bioder Starka. Psotnik składa kilka pocałunków, zanim zostawia wyraźny znak, ssąc bezlitośnie.

Gdy nieco później Tony napiera na trzy palce Lokiego w swoim wnętrzu, jego brzuch pokrywa już cały zestaw śladów pozostawionych przez boga. Miliarder nie wydaje z siebie słowa sprzeciwu, a wręcz przeciwnie, podziwia oznaczenia na swoim ciele.

\- Starczy - przemawia, gdy czuje, że w tym tempie dojdzie bez możliwości poczucia członka Lokiego w swoim wnętrzu, a który co jakiś czas drażniąco ociera się o jego nogę.  – Jestem gotów.

Tony podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej i składa głęboki pocałunek na ustach kochanka, podczas gdy jego dłonie pospiesznie rozprawiają się z rozporkiem Lokiego, by wreszcie wypuścić jego penisa z męki przyciasnych spodni. Ociera się o nabrzmiałego członka opuszkami palców, drażniąc, lecz nie zapewniając odpowiedniego nacisku, po czym niespodziewanie przerywa pocałunek i popycha lekko psotnika, by zrobił krok w tył.

– Zdejmij koszulkę, to grzech z twoim ciałem – prosi zalotnym głosem. Na chwilę Loki traci go z oczu, gdy ciemnoniebieska tunika przesłania mu w twarz w swojej drodze ku byciu rzuconą niedbale na bok, i wtedy Tony zsuwa się z blatu i dalej na podłogę. Pociąga za sobą psotnika, biorąc go z zaskoczenia. Pchnięciami dłoni zmusza boga, by teraz on leżał na plecach na twardym podłożu.

Tony siada na biodrach Lokiego, unieruchamiając go. Jest podniecony do granic szaleństwa, tkanina spodni boga drażni jego nagie uda, lecz miliarder ma swój plan. Uśmiecha się obscenicznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z zielonych oczu błyszczących ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale i zaintrygowaniem.

Tony wyciąga prawą rękę w bok i lekko macha palcami. Rękawica wraz z częścią przedramienną Marka XIX nadlatuje z sykiem i instaluje się w ciągu dwóch sekund. Loki unosi brwi w jeszcze większym zainteresowaniu. Aby nie tracić tej pełni uwagi, Tony chwyta podstawę członka boga prawą dłoni. Ręce Lokiego zaciskają się mocniej na biodrach miliardera, gdzie pomagają śmiertelnikowi w utrzymaniu równowagi, a z jego ust ucieka niepowstrzymany syk, gdy chłód metalu styka się z jego penisem. Tony zaczyna zniżać swoje biodra, pozwalając, aby Loki wypełniał go milimetr po milimetrze. Gdy jest w połowie, wyciąga drugą rękę w bok, przywołując lewą rękawicę. Gdy i ta część zbroi bezpiecznie znajduje się na jego dłoni, Tony zniża się gwałtownie do końca i siada na lędźwiach boga, a jego uzbrojone dłonie chwytają nadgarstki Lokiego. Nagle siła rąk boga i człowieka jest wyrównana i Tony przytrzymuje ręce boga po obu stronach jego głowy. Loki uśmiecha się niemal szaleńczo, lecz z wyraźnym zadowoleniem grającym w jego oczach. Tony nie może się powstrzymać, aby nie wyszczerzyć się w odpowiedzi. Lecz rozkosz szybko zastępuje ten wyraz twarzy, gdy postanawia wykonać pierwszy ruch biodrami.

Szybko udaje im się ustanowić wspólny rytm, podczas gdy Tony wciąż panuje nad ich pozycją, utrzymując Lokiego prawie bez ruchu. Tym razem to śmiertelnik decyduje, kiedy zniża się, by połączyć ich pocałunku, a kiedy zaczepnie kąsa bladą szyję psotnika.

Tony dochodzi pierwszy, z głuchym jękiem, a jego umysł zdaje się resetować, gdy przechodzą przez niego kolejne fale rozkoszy. Dopiero po kilku głębokich oddechach, zwalnia swój uścisk i daje kochankowi niemy znak. Loki obraca ich i potrzebuje jedynie kilka gwałtownych pchnięć w nadwrażliwe ciało Tony’ego, by dotrzeć do własnego orgazmu.

Kiedy po kilku minutach ich tętna osiągają normalne tempo, a kończyny wydają się zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie… Niespodziewanie obu oplata złoty blask i w mgnieniu oka znajdują się we własnym, miękkim łóżku i Tony stwierdza, że jest niekwestionowanym fanem magii.

ж

Tony budzi się sam i w pierwszej chwili potrzebuje złapać kilka łapczywych oddechów, zanim skanery JARVISa wyłapują jego stan i bez podpowiedzi, AI informuje go swoim zawsze stonowanym tonem, iż Loki znajduje się w warsztacie, wciąż na terenie Stark Tower.

Po samotnym prysznicu, Tony zachodzi jeszcze po drodze do kuchni, gdzie już czeka na niego gorąca kawa. Warsztat wita go niecodziennym widokiem. Loki siedzi po turecku na jednym z blatów, a wokół niego wyświetlone są hologramy ukazujące zdjęcia sławnego Stonehenge. Gdy Tony podchodzi bliżej, dostrzega, że ekrany nie skupiają się na tym jednym obiekcie, lecz pokazują też inne kręgi. Jednakże ich krawędzie nie są oznaczone kamieniami, a jedynie wyraźnie zaznaczone w krajobrazie. Niektóre są o wiele bardziej imponujące niż Stonehenge, stwierdza Tony, wpatrując się dłuższą chwilę w krąg, który dzięki swojej wielkości mieści w środku małe miasteczko.

\- Spytałbym czy wpadłeś w kręgi poszukiwaczy kosmitów, ale, jako że sam jesteś z innej planety…

Tony jest pewien, że Loki był świadom jego obecności, kiedy tylko miliarder wkroczył do warsztatu, lecz dopiero teraz zielone oczy zwracają się w jego kierunku.

\- Muszę przyznać, że twój _JARVIS_ jest naprawdę pomocny – przemawia bóg, ignorując wcześniejszą zaczepkę kochanka.

\- Och, to takie poruszające, gdy nowy partner akceptuje dzieci z poprzedniego związku – Tony przemawia z przesadnym wzruszeniem, teatralnie kładąc jedną dłoń koło reaktora w swojej piersi.

Loki podnosi na niego jedną brew w odpowiedzi.

\- Mamusia JARVISa to moja wieczna kochanka, Rogatku. Ach, ta nauka… Nie można się jej oprzeć.

Bóg nawet nie pokusza się o komentarz. Tony szczerzy się szeroko przez kilka sekund.

\- Dobra, to wytłumaczysz mi wreszcie, nad czym tak skrzętnie pracujesz? – miliarder wskazuje dłonią na hologramy. Loki przytakuje i bierze jeszcze jeden głębszy oddech, dając sobie chwilę na ubranie myśli w słowa.

\- Każda z planet gałęzi Yggdrasilu posiada potencjał magiczny, energię płynącą pod zewnętrzną skorupą krainy. Jako mag mogę wykorzystać tę energię, lecz uzyskanie do niej dostępu jest wyzwaniem. Aby taka ekstrakcja dała więcej dóbr, niźli narobiła szkód magowi czerpiącemu energię, proces musi odbywać się w miejscu dużego skumulowania mocy. Szukanie takich miejsc zazwyczaj zajmuje dziesiątki lat – stwierdza z ledwie słyszalnym niezadowoleniem. - Niemniej jednak, wasi starożytni posiadali pewną umiejętność wykorzystania tej energii. Nie była ona znacząca, a potem zanikła wraz z upływającymi stuleciami – Loki wyraźnie marszczy brwi i Tony nie jest pewien, czy mag jest bardziej zniesmaczony faktem, że śmiertelnicy w ogóle posiadali taką wiedzę, czy tym, że pozwolili jej zaniknąć wraz z czasem. - Jak wspomniałem, znalezienie takich miejsc nie jest łatwe, więc dla waszych przodków owe miejsca, gdy wreszcie odnalezione, stawały się miejscami kultu.

Tony podnosi wzrok na kolekcję obrazów wiszących w powietrzu wokół psotnika, które zdają się tworzyć wirtualny kokon.

\- A więc to było powodem twoich ostatnich wycieczek krajoznawczych?

Loki kiwa w odpowiedzi, nie patrząc na Tony’ego, a obserwując z uwagą nowe zdjęcia, które JARVIS aktywuje po lewej maga.

\- Dziękuję, JARVIS – mówi Loki, sięgając dłonią do hologramu i ustawiając najnowsze dane według wzoru znanego tylko jemu samemu. Tony przysiada na pobliskim blacie, nie zadając już więcej pytań. Obserwowanie Lokiego korzystającego z jego technologii z coraz większą płynnością, daje mu sporą dawkę satysfakcji. Szczególnie, gdy Loki może wykorzystać te możliwości w jego drodze ku odzyskaniu pełni sił. Tony widzi tę frustrację, która nieprzerwanie towarzyszy bogu z powodu niedoboru mocy i z całych sił pragnie mu pomóc wrócić do siebie. Świadomość, że stworzona przez niego sztuczna inteligencja jest wsparciem dla Lokiego, to kolejny powód by swobodniej oddychać.

ж

\- Sir, otrzymałem właśnie wezwanie od SHIELDu. Kod niebieski dla Avengerów.

Tony odkłada lutownicę i zwraca wzrok na Lokiego, który kontynuuje swoje poszukiwania miejsc mocy, tym razem w Afryce. Czuje się trochę winny, gdy odczuwa ulgę mając tę pewność, że tym razem to nie Loki jest powodem dla wezwania zespołu.

\- Mark XIX w gotowości?

\- Potwierdzam, sir.

Loki marszczy brwi, a Tony bez dalszych pytań pojmuje źródło jego konsternacji.

\- JARVIS, czy znamy powód wezwania?

\- Uzyskuję dostęp do serwerów SHIELD w tym momencie, sir – informuje go AI. W tym czasie Tony zaczyna wzywać kolejne części zbroi. Jest połowicznie uzbrojony, gdy po jego prawej zapala się ekran ukazujący centrum Nowego Jorku. Na dachach dwóch budynków zebrane są na oko dwa tuziny robotów. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydają się wynalazcy zbyt imponujące, chociaż ręce już zaczynają go świerzbieć, by przejrzeć im wnętrzności ukryte pod tymi szarymi panelami z metalu i zielonymi pelerynami – które według Tony’ego nie są cliche tylko, gdy nosi je bóg chaosu z innej planety. Tony jest prawie pewien, że gdzieś widział tych skurczybyków.

\- Baza SHIELD dopasowała wygląd robotów do znanego złoczyńcy Victora Van Dooma. Jego aktywność była uśpiona przez ostatnie lata.

\- Cudnie – mamrocze Tony, gdy od pełnej gotowości bojowej dzieli go tylko założenie maski, którą już dzierży w dłoni.

Loki podchodzi do niego z niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Nie mów, że się martwisz, panie złote poroże. Nie powiem, kto mnie wyrzucił przez okno kilka miesięcy temu, a ja i tak ciągle zawracam mu dupę.

Kąciki ust psotnika unoszą się lekko, lecz uśmiech nie dosięga zielonych oczu.

\- Mówienie ci, abyś był ostrożny miła się z celem – wzdycha Loki, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Tony’ego.

Na pożegnanie kładzie dłoń na emanującym błękitem reaktorze i składa krótki pocałunek na ustach miliardera.

ж

Gdy Iron Man dociera na miejsce, Quinjet już kołuje nad dachami opanowanymi przez doomboty, lecz walka jeszcze się nie rozpoczęła. Kapitan dopiero wyskakuje z pojazdu i rusza na roboty.

_\- Iron Man, wspieraj Kapitana Amerykę. My zajmiemy się drugą grupą_ – pada rozkaz z ust Bartona, transmitowany przez ich węzeł komunikacyjny. Tony widzi jak łucznik przybiera pozycję przy otwartych drzwiach Quinjeta. Czarna Wdowa operuje maszyną, której działa obierają cel. Iron Man był zawieszony w obowiązkach przez długie tygodnie, lecz łatwo jest mu wrócić do współpracy z drużyną.

Iron Man ląduje na dachu, gdzie Rogers siłuje się z jednym z robotów.

\- Nie daj się, emerycie – rzuca w jego kierunku, gdy jego rękawice ładują dwa pociski energii, które po chwili powalają na ziemię jednego z wrogów. Jednak w tej samej sekundzie inny doombot atakuje go od tyłu. Tony widzi energię skrzącą się w jego dłoniach, lecz nie zdąża zrobić uniku. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, w momencie, gdy robot dotyka jego pancerza, obaj zostają odrzuceni do tyłu, a JARVIS informuje go o zachwianiach zasilania zbroi.

\- Dobra, od teraz żadnego macanka tymi elektryzującymi rączkami – mamrocze do samego siebie, po czym pospiesznie dodaje do JARVISa. – Podwójna dawka energii do silników sterujących w butach.

Wlatuje z impetem w robota szarżującego na Kapitana, który właśnie dekapituje tarczą innego napastnika.

\- Chyba zaczynam tęsknić za poszpitalnymi wakacjami, kto by pomyślał – mów do siebie, wcelowując pocisk w doombota podnoszącego się z krateru o  własnym kształcie.

ж

JARVIS informuje go o podejrzanej zmianie w poziomie energii robotów prawie w ostatniej chwili i Tony omal nie nadąża chwycić Kapitana, by odciągnąć go na bezpieczną odległość, nim ich wrogowie dokonują autodestrukcji.

ж

Thor zjawia się w placówce SHIELDu  w godzinę po tym, jak Avengerzy zebrali się w bandażach i z zimnymi okładami w sali konferencyjnej celem omówienia ostatniej walki. Doom jeszcze z nimi nie skończył.

\- Witajcie przyjaciele! Cóżesz się wydarzyło przed moim przybyciem?

Tony ma już na czubku języka cięty komentarz na temat dogodności przybycia boga piorunów, gdy inne, istotniejsze pytanie wysuwa się przed szereg.

\- Jak to? Czyli nie przybyłeś tutaj pomóc nam z doktorkiem?

\- Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz, Stark - Thor marszczy brwi w konsternacji. - Celem mojej wizyty jest odnalezienie Lokiego. Wszechojciec jest już pewien, że mój brat zbiegł właśnie tutaj.

Wszyscy widocznie spinają się na dźwięk imienia wroga, który był powodem powstania ich drużyny. Jednak Tony z zupełnie innego powodu niż reszta czuje zimny pot oblewający jego kark.

\- Jeszcze jego tutaj brakowało - zaczyna Hawkeye, przecierając oczy ze zmęczeniem. - Czy Loki przybył powtórzyć swój ambitny plan przejęcia kontroli nad światem?

Thor nie odpowiada od razu, a jego oczy unikają wzroku kamratów.

\- Mój brat jest w stanie, w którym nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla tej krainy. Przynajmniej dopóki w pełni się nie zregeneruje.

Tony mocniej zaciska zęby na wspomnienie zaszytych ust kochanka, tego, jak wyglądał wtedy, gdy pojawił się w szpitalu i zerwał ich więź, tego, jak wiele przeszli, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu, gdzie są teraz. Podnosi wzrok znad zaciśniętych pod stołem dłoni, by napotkać przenikliwe spojrzenie Natashy. Musi bardziej się pilnować. _Nic_ nie ma prawa się wydać, dopóki Loki wciąż jest słaby.

\- Musimy opracować plan działania - głos zabiera Kapitan. - Dotychczas Loki się nie ujawnił i możemy jedynie podjąć działania w kierunku jego poszukiwań, ale Doktor Doom jest realnym zagrożeniem tu i teraz. Mam przeczucie, że wkrótce uderzy ponownie.

\- Zgadzam się z Mrożonką - przytakuje Tony. - Doom wywołał panikę, wyciągnął nas z długiego urlopu... Teraz wie, że jesteśmy w gotowości i musi stawić czoła prawie całemu zespołowi. Ten atak służył jedynie, jako rekonesans. Nie mówię, że walka była bułką z masłem, ale też nie powiedziałbym, że to było wielkim wyzwaniem dla nas. Nie nazwałbym tego nawet zwycięstwem, jako, że nasz wróg postanowił wysadzić się w powietrze, gdy dostatecznie się popisaliśmy – westchnął z niezadowoleniem. - Dopiero teraz powinniśmy oczekiwać prawdziwego natarcia.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - wzdycha głośno Bruce. - Nie chciałbym, żeby Ten Drugi musiał wkraczać.

\- Oj, te zielone mięśnie musiały się już zastać od ostatniego razu - Tony nie może powstrzymać się przed zaczepką. Tak jak się spodziewa, jeszcze zanim wypowiada ostatnie słowo, jest w nim utkwiony karcący wzrok Kapitana.

 - Przejdźmy do konkretów. Co wiemy o doombotach po tej walce?

ж

\- Thor postanowił odnaleźć wewnętrznego siebie, czy coś? - pyta Tony, podchodząc do Natashy stojącej pod ścianą przy drzwiach. Opiera się o framugę i przez chwilę oboje wpatrują się w boga piorunów siedzącego bez ruchu na krześle. Obie ręce wojownika spoczywają na Mjonirze leżącym na jego kolanach, a Thor ma zamknięte oczy i oddycha w spokojnym, równym rytmie.

-  Aby móc wyczuć ślad Lokiego, musi się skupić - wyjaśnia wreszcie agentka.

Tony marszczy brwi. Po zakończeniu porównywania wrażeń z walki z doombotami, Thor postanowił podzielić się z nimi informacją, iż Wszechojciec obdarzył go jakimś wewnętrznym magicznym GPSem, który pozwoli mu namierzyć zbiega, opierając się na „unikatowym śladzie energii wewnętrznej Lokiego”. Tony musi przyznać, że poczuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze słysząc tę wspaniałą wieść. Przekazał już też wiadomość JARVISowi, aby tej poinformował o tym boga chaosu, gdy tylko pojawi się w Stark Tower. Tony chyba powinien na serio rozważyć obdarzenie Lokiego telefonem komórkowym.

\- Myślisz, że się zawiesił? - zagaduje Tony, próbując zbić napięcie ogarniające jego samego, lecz agentka pozostaje niewzruszona. Miliarder ma ochotę wrócić do Tower i zając się naprawą zbroi, lecz woli pozostać w towarzystwie Gromowładnego, póki ten próbuje wyniuchać Lokiego. Musi wiedzieć, czy cała ta sztuczka zadziała, nie mogą sobie pozwolić na bycie zaatakowanym z zaskoczenia.

Tony ma ułożony w głowie schemat nowych wybuchowych strzał dla Bartona, których wcale nie ma zamiaru budować, gdy Thor niespodziewanie otwiera szeroko oczy i wpatruje się prosto w niego. I nie jest to jego zwyczajowe przyjazne spojrzenie. Jest w nim ta dzikość, której doświadczył podczas ich pierwszego spotkania - teatrzyku w parku i podkradania sobie boga chaosu. O, ironio.

\- Thor? - pyta ostrożnie Natasha. Jednak bóg nie odrywa wzroku od Tony’ego.

\- Magia Lokiego trzyma się twojej osoby, Stark - przemawia wreszcie Thor. - Jest nikła, ale nie mam wątpliwości, co do jej egzystencji.

Tony’emu cierpnie skóra. Przypominają mu się chłodne dłonie na jego czole i nad reaktorem tej nocy w szpitalu. Przypomina sobie ten kretyński wypadek w warsztacie i poparzenie na przedramieniu... To spaprane poparzenie, które Loki uleczył, obrzucając wynalazcę wiązką imponujących obelg, a potem ucałował delikatnie w uzdrowioną skórę, wciąż wrażliwą w dotyku. Przypomina sobie te wszystkie drobne chwile, gdy blask zielonej magii dotykał jego skóry.

Och, cóż z niego za idiota. Jednak na szczęście, wciąż pozostaje też pyskatym geniuszem.

\- Thor, kochaniutki, doceniam całe to mambo-dżambo z medytacją, ale magia Lokiego na mnie? Chyba Mjolnir ci na głowę upadł.

W następnej chwili Natasha już wykręca mu rękę i unieruchamia przy ścianie.

\- Hej, hej, hej! - Tony wykłóca się. Jego słowa są lekko zniekształcone, przez ścianę miażdżącą mu połowę twarzy. - Wdowo, czy ja w ogóle _zacząłem_ stawiać opór? Wyluzuj! Aaał!

ж

Potrzeba tylko kilku minut, aby reszta zespołu zebrała się z powrotem w sali konferencyjnej. Tony został przeszukany i potem usadzony na środku pokoju. Avengerzy, wraz z Fury’m, stoją w uroczym półkolu, utrzymując dystans między sobą, a miliarderem.

\- Thor, jesteś pewien? - Bruce pyta, lecz nie spuszcza wzroku z Tony’ego. On, jako jedyny regularnie widywał się z miliarderem, więc i on ma największe wątpliwości, jakoby ten był pod wpływem magii.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości, doktorze Banner.

Tony zaczyna regularnie stukać stopą ze zniecierpliwienia.

\- Zamierzacie mnie tak trzymać tutaj, czy już wpadliście na jakiś oświecający pomysł?

Fury robi krok w przód.

\- Stark, dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy ryzykować. Ostatnim razem strata Bartona o mało nie kosztowała nas klęski.

\- Tylko, że jakoś nie zauważyłem, żeby moje oczy zmieniły kolor, ani nie zacząłem paradować w zbroi i strzelać do...

\- Wtedy Loki nie posługiwał się swoją magią - wtrąca się Thor. - Kontrola płynęła z włóczni, którą otrzymał od Chituari, nie możemy wiedzieć jak...

Tony prycha, nie dając mu skończyć.

\- A więc nawet nie wiesz, czy Loki _mógłby_ przejąć kontrolę nad czyimś umysłem bez zabawki Chituari?

Tony nie musi czekać na odpowiedź. Wie, że Thor nigdy nie interesował się magią psotnika. Wie, że Thor nie ma pojęcia, co tak naprawdę leży w mocy Lokiego poza zaklęciami czysto bojowymi.

\- Loki jest jednym z najpotężniejszych magów Asgardu, lecz...

\- Lecz ty zbyt mało o nim wiesz, jako magu - kończy za niego miliarder.

Gromowładny spuszcza głowę, a Tony wie, że nie powinien czuć takiej satysfakcji, lecz rozgoryczenie, którego zasmakował w snach, wciąż gdzieś w nim tkwi.

Gdy Hill wbiega do pomieszczenia, twarz Fury’ego prawie automatycznie przyjmuje gniewny wyraz, lecz agentka przemawia szybciej, niż pada reprymenda.

\- Doom znów zaatakował, sir – melduje, po czym jej spojrzenie na ułamek sekundy ląduje na Tony’m. – Doomboty uderzyły w Stark Tower.

Gwałtownie podniesienie się z krzesła nie jest do końca świadomym ruchem ze strony miliardera. Lecz na szczęście nie skutkuje to spektakularnym powaleniem na podłogę przez Czarną Wdowę i miliarder zabiera głos, nim ktokolwiek zdąży zareagować.

\- Fury, nie dam o wasze dochodzenia ani podejrzenia ani żadne inne szpiegowskie gówna!  Nie będę tu siedział bezczynnie i nie pozwolę, by setki ludzi zginęły w budynku z moim imieniem, bo Gromowładny _miał przeczucie_.

Nikt nie zatrzymuje go, gdy wychodzi do pomieszczenia obok, by przywdziać zbroję.

ж

Sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej niż ostatnio. Doomboty nie czekają na nich grzecznie w rządkach. Pobliskie budynki pożera ogień, a policja próbuje przeprowadzić zorganizowaną ewakuację. Doombotów jest zdecydowanie więcej i Tony _wie_ , że tym razem nie poddadzą się po krótkiej walce.

Iron Man nie czeka na rozkazy kamratów z drużyny, czy nawet ich przybycie i od razu zaczyna wspierać oficerów wyprowadzającej ludzi ze Stark Tower. Ostrzeliwuje wszelkie doomboty zbliżające się do cywili, krążąc w kółko po okolicy. Jednakże robotów jest tym razem zbyt wiele i szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego strategia nie jest wystarczająco skuteczna.

Podczas walki wręcz z jednym z wrogów, który niestety zdążył porazić dwie osoby, Tony pozwala sobie na odetchnięcie z ulgą na dźwięk nadlatującego Quinjeta.

ж

Tony ma problem ze złapaniem pełnego oddechu i upada na jego kolano. Wtedy dwa doomboty postanawiają podejść go z rękawicami skrzącymi się od energii i Iron Man zostaje odrzucony na kilka metrów, kończąc swój nieopanowany lot w ścianie pobliskiej kawiarni.

\- Kurwa – wykrztusza z siebie słabym głosem. – JARVIS, musimy znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt…

\- _Wszystkie dotychczasowe techniki nie były wystarczająco skuteczne, sir._

Miliarder pokusza się o kolejne przekleństwo, nim bezradnie odlatuje spod kawiarni, szarżując na najbliższego robota. Udaje mu się wbić wroga w asfalt, lecz jest pewien, że ten i tak niedługo wstanie.

Kątem oka widzi tarczę Kapitana przelatującą po jego lewej. Odruchowo odwraca wzrok w tę stronę i dostrzega, że wojenny superbohater jest równie zmęczony walką co Iron Man. Z wiązanki przekleństw płynącej przez ich węzeł komunikacyjny wynika, że Hawkeye również jest sfrustrowany tym starciem.

Nie zauważa, kiedy wiązka energii uderza go z prawej i ponownie wbija w ścianę budynku. Tym razem nie ma siły podnieść się od razu.

Gdy wydostaje się spomiędzy gruzu, ponownie nieruchomieje, lecz tym razem w zdumieniu.

Doomboty padają po kolei jak szmaciane lalki. Niektóre zaczynają dymić zanim upadną na ziemię, niektóre znikają w złotej mgle i po sekundzie spadają z wysokości na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stały, niektóre samoistnie zginają się w pół emitując rażący w uszy dźwięk giętego metalu…

Tony zna ten złoty blask.

Rozgląda się wokół siebie i wtedy dostrzega sylwetkę swojego boga na pobliskim dachu. Podlatuje do niego bez zastanowienia. Na twarzy Lokiego panuje skupienie, a jego dłonie drżą lekko pod wpływem magii, złoto-zielone iskry przeskakują między smukłymi palcami.

\- _Loki!!! Loki jest na dachu!_

Tony nie zwraca uwagi na słowa Hawkeye’a i podchodzi bliżej, zdejmując hełm zbroi i psotnik wreszcie odwraca się ku niemu. Koncentracja znika z jego twarzy, na sekundę zastąpiona ulgą, potem gniewem, wreszcie osiągając neutralną maskę.

\- Loki... - zaczyna Tony, lecz nie jest pewien, co chce powiedzieć.

\- _Loki jest z Iron Manem. Iron Man nie atakuje_  - głos Clinta rozbrzmiewa z głośnika w hełmie. - _Kurwa mać, Thor miał rację!_

\- _Unieruchomić i pojmać obu! Powtarzam, unieruchomić Iron Mana i Lokiego!_ \- pada komenda z ust Kapitana Ameryki.

Loki marszczy brwi i Tony wie, że jakimś sposobem słyszał ten rozkaz. Wypuszcza ustami długi wydech, a jego twarz skrywa się za maską pozbawioną wszelkich emocji.

\- Lo...?

Wtedy dłoń boga chaosu gwałtownie ląduje na napierśniku zbroi Iron Mana, rozczapierzona zakrywa blask reaktora łukowego. Z ust Lokiego zaczynają płynąć słowa o ciężkim akcencie, których Tony nie rozumie, a palce psotnika napierają na metal, wreszcie wgłębiają się w zbroję, a Tony nie może się ruszyć, _nie rozumie_.

Twarz Lokiego wciąż nie ukazuje cienia emocji, gdy jednym zdecydowanym ruchem wyrywa reaktor z piersi Tony’ego.

Tony krztusi się własnym krzykiem, próbuje jeszcze znaleźć wzrokiem zielone tęczówki, _zrozumieć,_ lecz Lokiego już nie ma, a świat w niepochowanym tempie napływa czernią.

Upadek nie okazuje się zakończeniem nawracającego snu..

ж

_/koniec części trzeciej/_


	5. REM (1)

**_ Część IV _ **

**_REM_ **

**| rozdział pierwszy z dwóch |**

**-**

_Dźwięk._ Ciemność. Światło. Głosy.

Loki? Gdzie-- Dlaczego--

Ból w piersi. Afganistan? _Nie!_ Przecież uciekł. Więc skąd ten _ból?_

Głos.

\- Tony, obudź się!

Otwiera oczy.

Bruce. Ulga w oczach doktora.

Ciemność.

ж

Tony budzi się we własnej sypialni. Powieki mu ciążą, a niezrozumiałe wycieńczenie próbuje ponownie wciągnąć go w objęcia snu, lecz udaje mu się lekko podnieść głowę i rozejrzeć po pokoju. Rozpoznaje sylwetki Bruce'a, Kapitana i Thora.

\- Tony? - Bruce pyta się delikatnym głosem lekarza, który jest wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony, lecz jest też świadom, że na wpół przytomni pacjenci nie są fanami głośnych dźwięków. - Słyszysz mnie?

Tony kiwa głową i wydaje się to wysiłkiem godnym medalu. Rozmazana plama będąca Steve'm Rogersem odpycha się od ściany, przy której nieruchomo spoczywała, i zbliża się do łóżka.

\- Witamy z powrotem wśród żywych - mówi Kapitan, i choć Tony nie widzi dokładnie jego twarzy, to słyszy ulgę w jego głosie.

W jego polu widzenia nagle zjawia się Thor. Oczy Tony'ego łapią wystarczającą ostrość, by dostrzec strapienie na twarzy boga.

\- Wybacz, że wcześniej pozwoliłem sobie w ciebie zwątpić, przyjacielu - przemawia Thor i ściska lekko ramię Tony'ego. Odstępuje od łóżka miliardera na krok, by przemówić do wszystkich Avengerów obecnych w pokoju. - Muszę odnaleźć mojego brata.

Tony widzi Pepper mijającą się w drzwiach z Thorem, lecz jego organizm stwierdza, że to był już wystarczający wysiłek i ponownie zapada w sen.

ж

Gdy Tony pierwszy raz wstaje z łóżka po incydencie z Lokim, Pepper uderza go w twarz. Tony nawet się nie próbuje się kłócić.

ж

Każdej nocy Tony leci, i każdej nocy Tony upada. Jego zbroja rozpada się, wpuszczając przenikliwy wiatr, który oplata go swoimi zimnymi ramionami.

Loki stoi bez ruchu na dachu szarego wieżowca, a jego toksycznie zielone oczy beznamiętnie obserwują sylwetkę spadającego geniusza.

I choć Tony wie, że to projekcja jego umysłu, że prawdziwy Loki już zerwał więź łączącą ich sny, ten obojętny wzrok boli bardziej niż uderzenie, które wyrzuca go w rzeczywistość.

Nienawidzi, że to ten sen się powtarza.

ж

Przez pierwsze dwa dni po zwleczeniu się z łóżka, Bruce i Pepper dosłownie na niego chuchają, więc Tony pozwala im na nacieszenie oczu swoją osobą. Cały zespół plus Pepper spotykają się w Stark Tower, by zjeść wspólnie obiad i wreszcie stać się drużyną również poza polem walki. Doom na razie nie powraca, więc spędzają razem wieczór przy dobrym alkoholu.

Spotkanie okazuje się przyjemniejsze niż wynalazca się spodziewał. Avengerowie zaczęli, jako skłócony zlepek ludzi o wyjątkowym zestawie umiejętności, lecz wreszcie stają się zgranym zespołem. Steve nie potrzebuje alkoholu, by wreszcie wyszedł z niego sarkastyczny dzieciak z Brooklynu, Bruce odmawia procentów, lecz widocznie się rozluźnia, jednakże Clint i Natasha okazują się świetnymi kompanami do shotów. Pepper krótko komentuje jego powracający romans z alkoholem, ale niesamowite opowieści Thora i ją wprawiają w świetny nastrój.

Tony ma wrażenie rosnącej koło niego czarnej dziury wraz z każdą minutą, kiedy Lokiego nie ma przy jego boku.

ж

Gdy następnego dnia Tony proponuje drużynie zamieszkanie na stałe w Tower, spotyka się głównie ze zdziwieniem. Lecz chęć rozważenia propozycji przez każdego z Avengerów, sprawia, że Tony ma wrażenie, jak gdyby pustka w jego wnętrzu nie była już tak gorejąca.  

Wkrótce potem Tony znika, odcina się od świata, nawet nie wiedząc, czy ktokolwiek kwapił się o komentarz w sprawie jego pustelniczego trybu życia w warsztacie.

ж

Tony wie, że nie powinien być zły. Bycie z Lokim, to jak próba opętania żywiołu i nie powinien był liczyć na trwałość czy lojalność. Ale Tony wie też, że morderstwo psotnika wcale nie było morderstwem.

Zbadał i obliczył to już dziesiątki razy i pod każdym możliwym kątem. Nie było możliwości, aby odłamki nie ruszyły się nawet o milimetr przez cały ten czas, kiedy był pozbawiony reaktora. Przetransportowanie go do Stark Tower i te cenne minuty, podczas których Bruce próbował nie dobić go poprzez niewłaściwie wymienienie reaktora w jego piersi... Avengerowie spieszyli się jak mogli, lecz nadal... Jeśli Jarvis nie byłby stworzoną przez niego sztuczną inteligencją, pewnie zbuntowałby się przed kolejnym skanowaniem odłamków, który ukazywał ślady nieokreślonego elementu w torsie miliardera.

Tony nie nazywa owego "nieokreślonego elementu" magią psotnika tylko dlatego, że przez chwilę naprawdę pragnie wierzyć, iż Loki próbował go zamordować. To sprawiłoby, że wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze.

Loki zabił go na pokaz, ratując mu życie. Zniszczył reaktor, wiążąc magią kawałki szrapnelu, dopóki błyszczący niebieskim blaskiem dowód na istnienie serca Tony’ego Starka nie wrócił na swoje miejsce. Oszukał wszystkich, znów plamiąc własne ręce krwią śmiertelnika. Oszukał wszystkich. Wszystkich prócz Tony’ego i wciąż nie wie, czy właśnie na to liczył bóg. Czy Tony ma czekać na jego powrót? Czy powinien uwierzyć w sabotaż i do końca życia uważać, że jedyna osoba, którą prawdziwie pokochał (ałć, więc już przyznajemy się przed samym sobą nawet i do tego?), chciała go zabić? Czy kryje się za tym kolejna zawoalowana wiadomość? Czy Tony odkrył już zbyt wiele?

Tony upija się w samotności i do nieprzytomności, mając w pamięci fakt, że ostatnim razem po takim stanie upojenia ocknął się z bogiem niegodziwości w swojej kuchni.

ж

Lokiego nie ma w kuchni, ani w całym Tower, za to Tony ma imponującego kaca.

ж

Tony spędza cały dzień budując i udoskonalając nowy reaktor. Zawsze ma jeden w zapasie, schowany w miejscu, gdzie dostęp ma tylko on sam i Jarvis w sytuacjach kryzysowych. Zapas został wyczerpany, więc pojawiła się potrzeba go uzupełnić. Choć Tony mógłby zlecić, by Jarvis wykonał za niego co najmniej połowę roboty, bierze na siebie wszystkie etapy produkcji i grzebie w gotowym maleństwie dłużej, niż sprzęt tego wymaga.

Tony jest prawie z siebie dumny, gdy dopiero na szósty dzień po incydencie robi pierwszy krok w stronę odnalezienia skurczybyka.

\- Jarvis, odpal projekt Lokiego o miejscach mocy, w takim stanie, w jakim go zostawił.

Po chwili Tony'ego okala kopuła hologramów. Ostatnim razem, gdy Loki jeszcze nie ufał Tony'emu na tyle, by zamieszkać w Tower, a był wyczerpany magicznie, ukrywał się w górach w Europie, czerpiąc z naturalnych zasobów energetycznych Ziemi. Tony strzela, że tym razem również tak zrobił. Do tego czasu jego magia wciąż nie osiągnęła pełni swojego potencjału, więc obalenie małej armii Doombotów musiało go osłabić.

Miejsca są posortowane ze względu na kontynenty. Loki tworzył siatkę według tylko sobie znanego wzorca, lecz miliarder wierzy, że powinien być w stanie go rozszyfrować. Tony zaczyna od Europy i z zadowoleniem odkrywa, że większość z punktów jest już opisana, więc najprawdopodobniej nie czeka go podróż na drugi koniec tej ogromnej kałuży zwanej Oceanem Atlantyckim. Kilka miejsc w Ameryce Północnej również posiada już opisy w języku niezrozumiałym dla wynalazcy. Tony przez chwilę wodzi wzrokiem pomiędzy nieopisanymi, a więc i jeszcze nieodwiedzonymi, miejscami. Gdzie mógłby udać się Loki? Tony zakłada, że wybrał się w któreś z wciąż nie poznanych miejsc. Ale nie w Afryce, czy Azji, których nawet nie zaczął porządnie katalogować. Po walce z Doombotami na pewno potrzebował naładować baterie. Chyba, że wystarczyła mu energia ze skradzionego reaktora łukowego z piersi jego kochanka...

Tony kręci głową na samego siebie i wraca na główny tok myślowy.

\- Jarvis, sprawdź, które miejsca są najrzadziej odwiedzane przez turystów i entuzjastów New-Age. I gotową listę ustaw rosnąco.

Tony zaczyna kręcić się na krześle wokół własnej osi i gdy jest w połowie drugiego obrotu, pojawia się przed nim żądana lista.

\- Pięknie, Jarv. Spójrzmy na to cholerstwo...

ж

Po obraniu trzeciej z kolei strategii eliminacji, Tony we frustracji rzuca rysikiem od tabletu w ścianę, który to spada na podłogę z niesatysfakcjonującym cichym kliknięciem. Ma wrażenie, że gdyby coś teraz wybuchło z wielkim hukiem, to poczułby się lepiej.

ж

Tony'emu wydawało się, że zaplanował wyprawę w celu wybadania Medicine Wheel na następny ranek, lecz jest w zbroi i zmierza ku Wyoming poprzez ciemność nocnego nieba i nie odczuwa potrzeby kwestionowania tego stanu rzeczy.

Na chwilę zwalnia lot i pozwala by hełm otworzył się, wpuścił chłodne powietrze. Wzdycha z ukontentowaniem. Rzadko kiedy odczuwa taką wolność, jak kiedy szybuje samotnie nad śpiącą Ameryką.

Nagle zbacza z toru lotu, jego zbroja rozpada się, wpuszczając przenikliwy wiatr, który tym razem nie jest już przyjemny. Tony upada, a gdy desperacko i absurdalnie próbuje złapać się _czegokolwiek_ , chwytając jedynie powietrze, Loki lewituje nad nim, a toksycznie zielone oczy beznamiętnie obserwują sylwetkę spadającego geniusza.

Każdej nocy Tony leci, i każdej nocy Tony upada.

Nienawidzi, że to ten sen się powtarza.

ж

Następnego ranka Tony wyrusza do Wyoming, choć za każdym razem, gdy zamyka powieki, ma wrażenie, że kiedy je znów otworzy, _upadnie_ , śledzony przez wzrok Lokiego.

Gdy ląduje na miejscu, nie żałuje sobie odetchnięcia z ulgą. Pewna warstwa granicy między snem na jawą już na zawsze została zatarta i _wątpliwość_ nieugięcie tkwi gdzieś pośród myśli miliardera.

Medicine Wheel jest jeszcze bardziej imponujące na żywo, niż na zdjęciach i hologramach, to Tony musi przyznać. Sam zabytek jest ogrodzony, a do lin łączących kolumny tego swoistego parkanu poprzywiązywane są kolorowe kawałki materiałów. Gdyby Tony nie przybył tutaj w poszukiwaniu boga chaosu, który wpadł do ledwo poukładanego życia miliardera i rozkopał na wszystkie strony wszelkie już oszczerbione jego elementy, to możliwe, że Tony zainteresowałby się co stoi za tą tradycją. Wie, że to teren mający wielkie znaczenie dla tutejszych rdzennych plemion. Jednakże to nie jest rzecz, do której teraz ma głowę...

O tym, że ma teraz głowę do mało czego, Tony przekonuje się tuż po wylądowaniu. Przy ogrodzeniu stoi mała trzyosobowa grupka turystów. Nie jest to najpopularniejsze z miejsc wakacyjnych, co widać po braku budek z pamiątkami i hot-dogami, lecz wynalazca nie miał też żadnych powodów, by spodziewać się, że okolice Medicine Wheel będą zupełnie opustoszałe. Powinien był o tym pomyśleć, kiedy postanowił wyruszyć na swoją tajną misję w jednej z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych zbroi na świecie, lecz teraz już za późno. Dwie z trzech osób już pstrykają mu zdjęcie telefonem. Jest pewien, że za chwilę pojawi się na instragramie lub innym twitterze. Proszenie JARVISa o skasowanie fotki z sieci jest pozbawione sensu, gdyż system powiadamiający o wzmiankach o Iron Manie w sieci, który sam napisał dla Pepper, i tak zarejestruje obecność zdjęcia. A to właśnie Pepp i Avengerowie są tymi, przed którymi powinien ukrywać swoje wyprawy w poszukiwaniu swojego pseudo-mordercy. Następnym razem będzie ostrożniejszy, teraz nie ma już co płakać nad rozlaną whiskey. Wzrusza ramionami do nikogo i zaczyna przeszukiwać okolicę, kierując się ku ewentualnym kryjówkom psotnika z kosmosu.

Pepper dzwoni do niego dwadzieścia minut później. Musiała być na jakimś spotkaniu.

\- Tony, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co wyrabiasz w Wyoming, na miłość boską?

Tony ponownie dochodzi do wniosku, że naprawdę musi popracować na tajnością swojej misji. Na swoja obronę, nadal miał kaca, gdy planował tę wyprawę.

\- Zwiedzam dobro narodowe? - Tony rzuca w odpowiedzi, podczas gdy wciąż skanuje skalne okolice Medicine Wheel w poszukiwaniu wszelkich mieszkalnych jaskiń.

Pepper wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Jesteś świadom, że nawet, gdyby to było dla ciebie normalne, by spontanicznie wybrać się na zwiedzanie do innego stanu, to odpowiedziałeś mi pytaniem?

\- Zwiedzam dobro narodowe - powtarza Tony, tym razem zdecydowanie używając trybu oznajmującego.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Tony? W ostatnim czasie zbyt często twoje życie wisi na włosku. Możesz mi chociaż obiecać, że nie robisz tam nic wybitne niebezpiecznego?

Tony jest już prawie pewien, że Loki nie ukrywa się nigdzie w okolicy, więc odpowiada szczerze.

\- Tak, Pepp. Zero niebezpieczeństw. To tylko kolejny kaprys miliardera.

\- Oj, tęsknię za tymi czasami.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko na wspomnienie okresu w jego życiu, gdy zazwyczaj największym niebezpieczeństwem były dla niego wkurzone kobiety, które myślały, że będą _tą jedyną_ , która zmieni playboya Starka w wymarzonego mężulka.

\- Nie martw się, jestem już w drodze powrotnej. Do zobaczenia, panno Potts.

ж

Na zwiady Temple Mounds wybiera się już następnego dnia, lecz tym razem po zmroku. O wiele mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo spotkania turystów, jeszcze mniejsze zrobienia dobrego zdjęcia. Za to Iron Manowi ciemność zupełnie nie przeszkadza w przeszukiwaniu okolicy.

Floryda oraz dwa następne miejsca okazują się bezowocnymi wypadami.

W drugim tygodniu Tony już sam nie jest pewien, czego szuka, lecz bezczynność w Tower doprowadza go do szału.

ж

Każdej nocy Tony leci w rzeczywistości, i każdej nocy Tony upada w snach.

Jego własna podświadomość mści się za nieokreślone winy, zielone oczy Lokiego zapisują się katalog koszmarów swoją martwą obojętnością, a Tony budzi się dławiąc histeryczny śmiech.

Nienawidzi, że to ten sen się powtarza. Tęskni za _obecnością_ , od  której tak się uzależnił śniąc, i której braku aż tak nie odczuwał, gdy stała się obecnością w rzeczywistości.

To _brak_ powinien być największym koszmarem bogacza, czyż nie?

ж

Do Kanady trafia w trzecim tygodniu swojej misji _znajdźmy-renifera-przed-gwiazdką_. Petroglify w parku narodowym w Ontario od początku wzbudzały w nim spore zainteresowanie, lecz wpierw trzymał się starych dobrych Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jednak ostatnio korci go, by odbyć dłuższy lot, więc wybór wreszcie pada na sąsiadującą krainę syropem klonowym płynącą.

Lot mija spokojnie. Tony jest pozostawiony własnym galopującym myślom i widokom ciemniejącego nieboskłonu. Co jakiś czas bezwiednie spina się, oczekując upadku i gwałtownego rozbudzenia, lecz wreszcie park narodowy ukazuje się jego oczom, a lądowanie jest łagodne i kończące się w rzeczywistości.

Seria porażek ostatnich tygodni sprawia, że zwiad miliardera jest prawie automatyczny, pozbawiony oczekiwań i złudzeń sukcesu. Machinalne skanuje kolejne połacie terenu okalające miejsce mocy oznaczone przez psotnika na mapie, nucąc dziwną mieszankę AC/DC oraz piosenki, którą usłyszał w radiu, gdy rano poszedł na pączki.

Gdy skaner pokazuje wyraźne ślady "nieokreślonego elementu", który znalazł przy odłamkach w swojej piersi, dosłownie przestaje oddychać na kilka sekund.

Wchodzi do jaskini powoli i na tyle cicho, na ile pozwala na to zbroja.

Loki siedzi na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a jego dłonie płasko dotykają skalnego podłoża. Włosy opadają na szlachetną twarz boga i Tony czuje ucisk w piersi na ten widok. Ma ochotę sięgnąć w stronę psotnika i odsłonić czarne kosmyki, lecz jedynie zaciska dłoń w pięść. Chęć uderzenia go w tę piękną twarz zaczyna przewyższać te bardziej czułe pragnienia.

Tony wchodzi w głąb jaskini, bliżej psotnika i zdejmuje hełm zbroi. W środku jest jasno, jak na tak późną porę. W najbliższej przestrzeni Lokiego unoszą się w powietrzu świetliste kule, które miliarder widział wcześniej w ich wspólnych snach. Nie są duże, może wielkości pięści Tony'ego, lecz dają wystarczająco dużo światła, choć z lekko zielonkawą poświatą.

Loki marszczy brwi i dopiero następnie otwiera oczy, podnosząc wzrok na intruza. Tony dostrzega, jak w zielonych tęczówkach zaskoczenie przechodzi z zakłopotanie, potem radość, rozczarowanie, złość, aż wreszcie stają się martwe i bez wyrazu, jak w koszmarach miliardera.

Loki wstaje płynnym, zgrabnym ruchem, a potem wyciąga się jeszcze trochę na palce, by spojrzeć za plecy Iron Mana.

\- Gdzie kawaleria? Czy mój "brat" jest dopiero w drodze?

Tony prycha. Ma ochotę sobie pogratulować, że nadal nie rzucił się na psotnika - by go uderzyć, czy pocałować, tego nie jest pewien.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, _boże_. Tylko ty i ja. Jak za starych dobrych czasów.

Loki znów marszczy brwi, lecz Tony nie jest w stanie odczytać nic z jego oczu. Doprowadza go to do szału. Jednakże, jeżeli psotnik zamierza rozegrać to w ten sposób, Tony jest gotów. Przybiera swoją obojętną maskę i cierpliwie oczekuje na ripostę.

\- Widzę, że jesteś nierozważny, jak zwykle - stwierdza monotonnie bóg. - Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że znów nie wyrwę reaktora z twojej piersi? Teraz i tutaj, gdzie nie ma twojej cennej drużyny  gotowej do pomocy.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko, choć jego oczy pozostają bez wyrazu.

\- Bo poprzednim razem wcale nie próbowałeś mnie zabić, Rogata Divo - odpowiada miliarder, lecz Loki utrzymuje swoją idealną twarz pokerzysty. - Przeżyłem nie dzięki pomocy Bruce'a, a twojej. Dobry doktor Banner może i nawet dałby radę umieścić zamiennik na czas, choć szala przechyla się raczej ku niemożliwości wykonania tego triku... Jednak, to nawet nie ma aż takiego znaczenia, mój drogi boże kłamstw. Bo nie wiem, czy pamiętasz te wszystkie błyszczące zabaweczki w moim warsztacie. Musiałeś zwrócić uwagę, gdy _ze mną mieszkałeś_ \- dodał tonem stwierdzającym oczywistość. - Widzisz, odłamki w moim organizmie nawet nie drgnęły! Co jest niemożliwe, jeżeli miałeś wątpliwości w tej kwestii. Transport i wyciągnięcie mnie ze zbroi trwały za długo... To niesamowite, prawda? Odłamki nie przesunęły się nawet o milimetr. _Magia!_ \- Tony kończy swój monolog wyrzucając ręce w powietrze, jak cyrkowiec na koniec przedstawienia. Na jego ustach gości szeroki uśmiech, lecz jego oczy pozostają martwe. Tony ma wrażenie, że kącik ust Lokiego lekko drga, lecz może się mylić.

Gdy miliarder powoli opuszcza ręce i jego usta wracają do neutralnego wyrazu, a Loki  _wciąż_  milczy, Tony kłania się - ze zwyczajnej złośliwości - i odwraca się na pięcie.

\- Zamierzasz tak po prostu odejść? - pyta nagle Loki, znikąd pojawiając się na drodze miliardera. Tony uśmiecha się paskudnie.

\- Myślałeś, że masz na to monopol?

Na twarzy Lokiego rysuje się grymas gniewu, choć Tony ma wrażenie, że jest on skierowany bardziej na samego boga, niż na niego. Mimo wszystko uznaje to za sukces, że wywołał jakąkolwiek reakcję.

\- Nie myśl, że nie widzę powodów, które sprawiły, że pojawiasz się i znikasz z mojego życia, jak bezpański kot, który raz na jakiś czas postanawia zrobić sobie wolne od polowania i odwiedza jedynego naiwniaka, który nigdy nie zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem,  _ba!,_  który właściwie czeka z miską mleka.

Loki znów przetrawia jego słowa z idealną maską obojętności na twarzy. 

\- Więc teraz odnalazłeś tego włóczęgę tylko po to, by przypomnieć mu smak tamtej bezpiecznej przystani i odejść?

Tony nie odpowiada i nie przestaje podążać w stronę wyjścia. Po kilku krokach zostaje przyszpilony do ściany jaskini i Loki nagle jest bardzo blisko. Na usta Tony'ego wypływa szeroki uśmiech.

\- Może chciałem zobaczyć, czy pozwolisz mi odejść, czy będziesz walczył.

Loki uśmiecha się szaleńczo. Miliarder nie sprzeciwia się, gdy bóg atakuje jego usta swoimi, ma ochotę krzyknąć tryumfalnie, lecz z jego gardła wydostaje się jedynie zdławiony jęk, bo, na wszystkie cholerne bóstwa, Tony tęsknił za Lokim, a teraz psotnik jest znów w zasięgu jego rąk, tylko jego i w tym momencie pieprzyć wszystko inne.

Tony gwałtownie wyrzuca rękę w bok, a wraz z nią podążają części zbroi, aż cała opuszcza jego ciało i spoczywa w kącie, zapomniana na tę chwilę. Tony potrzebuje Lokiego _bliżej_ , przylega do niego całym sobą. Po chwili nawet warstwa ubrań to za wiele, lecz kochankowie nie chcą odrywać od siebie swoich ust. Tony czuje, jak dolna warga Lokiego spuchła od jego ugryzień i krótki jęk satysfakcji ucieka z jego gardła.

Napływ bodźców sprawia, że Tony nawet nie zauważa kiedy Loki sięga do jego rozporka, lecz zaraz czuje smukłe chłodne palce na swoim członku.

\- O kurwa - Tony dyszy, przesuwając swoje usta na szyję boga, gdyż nagle całowanie Lokiego i jego dłoń pieszcząca wynalazcę to za dużo na raz. Szczególnie gdy Tony potrzebuje odrobiny skupienia, jeżeli chce dobrać się do swojego kochanka. Nawet z jego doświadczeniem, zdjęcie chociażby części asgardzkich szat to wyzwanie.

Loki ma czelność zaśmiać się, gdy Tony cicho przeklina, lecz zostaje urwany w pół dźwięku, gdy Tony nareszcie osiąga sukces i jego dłoń gwałtownym ruchem zamyka się wokół twardego członka Lokiego.

Chociaż doświadczyli już pełnego wachlarzu seksualnych przygód ze sobą, we śnie i w rzeczywistości, okoliczności, które doprowadziły ich do tej chwili, sprawiają, że to jedno z ich najintensywniejszych wspólnych przeżyć. Chociaż ich historia to pasmo desperacji, destrukcji i pożądania, to ostatni raz, gdy Loki dotykał Tony'ego, było to w celu wyciągnięcia z niego urządzenia, które utrzymuje miliardera przy życiu. I to nadaje temu momentowi surowość, jakiej nie zasmakowali nawet, kiedy po raz pierwszy mogli doświadczyć swojej bliskości poza krainą snów.

Pragną _więcej_ , lecz równocześnie to już zbyt wiele. Ich dłonie poruszają się prawie niedbale, pocałunki momentami stają się zbyt delikatne, by za sekundę zachwiać się na krawędzi między bólem a przyjemnością. Wciąż stoją przy ścianie jaskini i Loki próbuje przybliżyć ich ciała jeszcze bardziej, chociaż Tony już jest zupełnie przyszpilony do zimnej skały. Loki pozwala sobie na pierwszy głośny jęk i strąca rękę wynalazcy ze swojego członka tylko po to by samemu chwycić ich oboje naraz. Tony nie protestuje, wolną rękę wplata we włosy kochanka, i bóg wręcz mruczy z aprobatą.

Jeżeli to tylko sen, obłuda, z której miałby się ocknąć, tylko po to, by zasmakować widma tej bliskości w pozbawionej tej pasji rzeczywistości, to Tony wreszcie wymyśli sposób na pozostanie przytomnym do końca swoich dni.

Lecz wtedy ta krótka rozbijająca myśl zanika, gdy prawie niespodziewanie uderza go orgazm i Tony przez chwilę boi się, że nie da rady utrzymać się na nogach. Po pierwszej fali oszołomienia, w której cały świat zdaje się zniknąć dla tej jednej perfekcyjnej chwili zawieszenia w rozkoszy, gdy zaczyna wracać do swoich zmysłów, dołącza swoją dłoń do tej kochanka i wkrótce Loki również osiąga spełnienie.

Dopiero wtedy Tony opiera cały swój ciężar na bogu, czując jak upływa z niego wszelka energia. I zaczyna się śmiać, z ulgą, zagłuszony przez ramię Lokiego, w które wtulił twarz. Loki wydaje z siebie pytające mruknięcie.

\- Mogę ledwo ustać na nogach i zaczynam odczuwać wszystkie otarcia na plecach od tej cholernej skały - mamrocze wynalazca w ramach wyjaśnienia, a jego usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu. - Gdyby to był sen, to już bym się obudził.

Loki w odpowiedzi całuje go w skroń, rzadki z jego strony czuły gest, który Tony za każdym razem skrzętnie kataloguje w pamięci.

\- To nie był sen, Stark, lecz zdecydowanie nadeszła pora na odpoczynek.

Wciąż opierając się o boga, na wpół wtulony w znaną sylwetkę, Tony daje się zaprowadzić w głąb jaskini. Nie jest zdziwiony, gdy odkrywa małą przestrzeń mieszkalną, jednak w tym momencie najbardziej interesuje go posłanie. Prowizoryczne łóżko boga wygląda jak kilka warstw materiału rzuconego na skalne podłoże, lecz gdy kładzie się u boku Lokiego, odkrywa, że jest równie miękkie, co jego łóżko w Tower.

\- Magia - półprzytomnie mamrocze z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach i szybko zapada w sen. 

ж

Tony pamięta ten wodospad, pamięta ten post-apokaliptyczny horyzont. Kawałek elewacji pobliskiego budynku upada na ziemię, obracając się w pył tuż przed dotknięciem gruntu i Tony czuje jak spływa na niego spokój, którego nie czuł od _wieków_.

Nie wzdryga się, gdy ręce zaplatają się wokół jego pasa i wysoka sylwetka przylega do jego pleców. Tony podnosi swoją dłoń i zaplata ich palce.

\- To jeden z naszych snów - mówi wynalazca, choć tak przecież nienawidzi, gdy ktoś stwierdza oczywistość.

\- Zerwałem połączenie, lecz nie usunąłem przerwanych nici - wyjaśnia Loki delikatnym głosem tuż obok jego ucha, gdy obaj obserwują budynki rozpadające się w ciszy. - Jestem w stanie tymczasowo znów nas połączyć, gdy śnimy obok siebie. Poczułem, że... - Tony wyraźnie słyszy zawahanie w nagłej pauzie.

\- Powrót do korzeni dobrze nam zrobi? - dokańcza za niego Tony. - Miałeś rację.

Przez chwilę trwają w ciszy, napawając się swoją obecnością i spokojem, jaki niesie ze sobą ta konkretna przestrzeń, _ich_ sen. Dłoń Lokiego unosi się powoli i spoczywa płasko na obudowie reaktora łukowego.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Divo?

Tony'ego nie dziwi następująca pauza. Czeka cierpliwie, obserwując rozpad brązowoszarych budynków.

\- Sam przekazałeś mi informację, że Thor został wysłany by mnie odnaleźć - zaczyna Loki cicho i spokojnie. Jego palce lekko skubią materiał okalający reaktor. Tony nie jest zdziwiony tym gestem, zauważył go już wcześniej, w snach. Nerwowy tik, który towarzyszy psotnikowi od dawna. - Ja znam swoje winy, Anthony. Nie ma takiej osoby, w oczach której zasługiwałbym na wolność, na bycie u boku kogoś, kto... - wypuszcza ostro powietrze przez nos, jak gdyby besztając samego siebie. - Wsparcie was w walce było zbyt podejrzanym ruchem z mojej strony, byłem nieuważny. Musiałem w jakiś sposób zamazać wszelkie skojarzenia z tobą, nie mogę cię wciągnąć w moje potyczki z Asgardem.

\- Czyli bez owijania w bawełnę, zwyczajnie spanikowałeś - podsumowuje Tony. - Ale chyba nie mam prawa się odzywać w tej kwestii, to ja bezmyślnie do ciebie poleciałem, gdy się pojawiłeś.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz _przed_ czynem?

\- Tylko w środy i święta państwowe.

Loki ostro wypuszcza powietrze przez nos i Tony uznaje to za sukces. Już niedługo może znów zobaczy jego uśmiech.

 

**C.D.N.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A więc, po kolei...
> 
> 0) Kajam się.
> 
> 1) Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wciąż czytają i czekają. Naprawdę nie macie pojęcia, ile to dla mnie znaczy.
> 
> 2) Jak sami dobrze widzicie, to jeszcze nie koniec "Ciem". Ta część znów się rozrasta, więc znów publikuję ją na dwa razy. Pewnie już nie wierzycie w moje obietnice, ale zakończenie pojawi się naprawdę niedługo.
> 
> 3) BĘDZIE SEQUEL.
> 
> 4) A NAWET DWA.
> 
> 5) Tak, "Ćmy" są teraz oficjalnie częścią serii "Próba Ognia", która będzie składała się z trzech ficów.
> 
> 6) Sequel będzie opublikowany w przeciągu 2-3 dni od opublikowania zakończenia "Ciem", jako że piszę go równolegle z owym zakończeniem.
> 
> 7) Będę na Pyrkonie w ten weekend jeżeli ktoś chce mnie spotkać/opierdolić/etc. Prowadzę nawet dwa panele, oba w niedziele, jeden w bloku anglojęzycznym, drugi w komiksowym. W programie figuruję pod pseudonimem missMHO, więc nie jest mnie trudno znaleźć. Chodzę również w cosplayu (więcej info na twitterze), więc będę choć trochę wyróżniać się w tłumie. Jeżeli ktoś chce mieć pewność spotkania, piszcie na maila themissmho@gmail.com, zgadamy się jakoś :)
> 
> 8) Wciąż istnieje [mój twitter pisaninowy](https://twitter.com/mihopisze), na który wrzucam stan pisania tekstów oraz różne ciekawostki z procesu pisania. Jeżeli wolicie jakieś inne social media do komunikacji ze mną/info o statusie pisania/opierdalania mnie, dajcie znać!
> 
> 9) Proszę, nie bijcie ~<3


	6. REM (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nawet nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć z opóźnienia. Czytajcie.  
> I przeczytajcie też notatki końcowe zanim zaczniecie mnie hejtować 8D
> 
> \---

**_ Część IV _ **

**_REM_ **

**| rozdział drugi z dwóch |**

**-**

O poranku obaj są pogrążeni we własnych myślach i nie wymieniają zbyt wiele słów. Wszystko, co musiało być powiedziane, padło podczas ich rozmowy nad wyśnionym wodospadem. Loki z krótkim wyjaśnieniem wychodzi, aby zdobyć coś na śniadanie i wraca w ciągu godziny z upolowanym królikiem i kilkoma garściami leśnych owoców. Tony napawa się tymi spokojnymi chwilami - znając ich obu, nie potrwają długo.

ж

Loki wciąż jeszcze nie wyczerpał tutejszego źródła energii, więc po posiłku sadowi się na polanie przed jaskinią i wraca do medytacji. Tony siada niedaleko i opiera się o jedno z drzew. Nie jest pewien co ze sobą zrobić, więc zaczyna bezmyślnie przeglądać newsy na telefonie. Jak zwykle są pełne okropieństw, więc szybko daje sobie spokój i zamiast tego wchodzi na portale plotkarskie - tam nie jest lepiej i poddaje się jeszcze szybciej. Jego palce zaczynają wybijać rytm “We Will Rock You” na kolanie.

\- Spróbuj się zrelaksować, Stark - mruczy na niego Loki. - Przyda ci się.

Tony głośno wzdycha i odkłada telefon na trawę. Zatrzymanie pędzącej machiny jego umysłu to świadomy wysiłek, lecz Loki może mieć rację. Może jeżeli zwolni choć na tę jedną chwilę, rozwiązania zaczną pojawiać się na horyzoncie…

Z głośników jego telefonu zaczyna ryczeć AC/DC, a na wyświetlaczu pojawia się imię Pepper. Loki otwiera oczy, by obrzucić urządzenie wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. Tony uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco i niechętnie odbiera. Nie chce znów okłamywać Pepper, lecz jakie ma wyjście?

\- Kiedy tym razem mam spodziewać się twojego powrotu? - w jej głosie nie ma złości, jedynie zmęczenie. - Jest kilka papierów, które musisz podpisać.

\- Tym razem chyba mój wypad się przedłuży - odpowiada Tony zgodnie z prawdą. Nie ma planu na następny krok. Zostanie z Lokim w dziczy? Na pewno nie na dłuższą metę. Thor wciąż posiada magiczny kompas wskazujący na Psotnika, który dostał od tatusia, więc ściągnięcie Lokiego do Nowego Jorku również nie jest opcją.

Pepper wzdycha w słuchawkę.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, Pep. Zaufaj mi.

\- To nie jest kwestia zaufania - w jej głos wkrada się nutka irytacji, lecz przez kolejne zdanie przeziera smutek. - Chodzi o to, że ostatnio za często ocierasz się o niebezpieczeństwo. Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo… Martwię się.

Tony nie odpowiada od razu. Jak bardzo nie próbowałby być żyjącym z dnia na dzień miliarderem, to on też się martwi.

\- Tym razem naprawdę się staram tego _nie_ robić, ale nic nie poradzę, że jestem taki popularny nawet w zaświatach.

Tym udaje mu się wyciągnąć krótki śmiech od Pepper.

\- Wracaj jak najszybciej, panie Stark.

Loki nie komentuje jego rozmowy, choć Tony jest pewien, że całą słyszał.

Przez jakiś czas Tony delektuje się obserwowaniem medytującego Psotnika, tym jak padające na jego twarz poranne słońce uwydatnia kości policzkowe i blade usta, jak długie rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzki, jak nagi tors podnosi się powoli przy każdym wdechu i opada przy spokojnych wydechach. Tony dawno nie przebywał w miejscu przepełnionym tak przenikliwą ciszą. Pomimo liści szumiących na wietrze i odgłosów życia lasu, jego zmysły nie do końca wiedzą co zrobić z tak nikłą ilością bodźców. Lecz Tony zagłusza w sobie potrzebę bezustannej akcji, która towarzyszy mu przez większość czasu i świadomie próbuje zrelaksować, synchronizuje tempo swojego oddechu z tym Lokiego, przymyka oczy i próbuje _nie myśleć_.

ж

\- Może jakoś dogadamy się z Asgardem? - zagaduje Tony, gdy Loki obrabia dwie kaczki, które tym razem przyniósł na obiad. Tony zajmuje się ogniskiem. - I tak nie potrafią utrzymać cię na uwięzi, więc chyba byłoby lepiej dla nich zgodzić się na twój kontrolowany pobyt tutaj, zamiast się za tobą uganiać? Byłoby jak odrabianie prac społecznych, tylko u Avengerów. Nabroiłeś na Ziemi, to i kajaj się na Ziemi, już pokazałeś, że umiesz. To o wiele bardziej logiczne, niż trzymanie cię w kajdanach, do momentu, aż im znowu uciekniesz…

Loki uśmiecha się, lecz grymasowi towarzyszy negujące kręcenie głową.

\- Szkoda, że Wszechojciec nie posługuje się tego rodzaju logiką w swoich działaniach. Może ty powinieneś zasiąść na tronie Asgardu?

\- Nie łechtaj mojego ego, tylko myśl nad rozwiązaniem - dąsa się Tony.

\- Będę robił z tobą co chcę - odpowiada Loki z uwodzicielskim uśmiechem, lecz ten znika już wraz z następnymi słowami. - Nie ma rozwiązania, Anthony. Nie ma sposobu abym uwolnił się od kary Odyna, Wszechojciec nie spocznie dopóki nie upokorzy mnie na tyle, aż sam przestanę uciekać…

Tony nie ma odpowiedzi na te słowa. Podchodzi do Lokiego i kładzie dłonie na ramionach Psotnika, powoli rozmasowując spięte mięśnie. Czy naprawdę ukradkowe spotkania i wieczna ucieczka dla Lokiego to teraz ich przyszłość?

ж

Serce Tony’ego zaczyna bić mocniej, gdy widzi, że dzwoni Fury. Decyduje się odebrać, gdyż lepiej wiedzieć na czym stoi - nawet jeżeli ma przesrane - niż być wziętym z zaskoczenia.

Lecz drogi dyrektor nie dzwoni z żądaniem oddania Lokiego w ręce odpowiednich władz, Fury dzwoni po pomoc. Doom uderzył po raz trzeci i z zwielokrotnioną siłą.

\- Tym razem bez żadnych wizyt z zaskoczenia, Rogaczu - Tony wytyka palec w stronę Lokiego, podczas gdy zbroja montuje się wokół jego ciała. - Żadnego teatrzyku i wyjmowania reaktorów. Poradziliśmy sobie z inwazją z kosmosu, poradzimy sobie z…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że atak na Nowy Jork był tak przeze mnie zaaranżowany, abyście byli w stanie wygrać? - Loki podnosi na niego jedną brew i wpatruje się wyczekująco.

Tony na chwilę nieruchomieje, lecz po sekundzie macha na niego ręką.

\- Phi, skopaliśmy ci dupę i tyle.

Loki kręci na niego głową, lecz Tony widzi lekki uśmiech na jego ustach, gdy podchodzi bliżej. Tony zatrzymuje hełm ruchem ręki, aby pozostał na ziemi, i bóg kiwa z aprobatą. Loki chwyta jego twarz w chłodne dłonie i obdarowuje go pocałunkiem na pożegnanie. Wpierw jest powolny, ich usta ledwie się smagają, lecz po chwili Tony czuje język Lokiego na swoich wargach i rozchyla je, aby zachęcić Psotnika do dalszej eksploracji. Loki pomrukuje z zadowoleniem i pogłębia pocałunek. Tony żałuje, że jest w zbroi i nie może poczuć ciała Lokiego lgnącego do jego, lecz... to mu przypomina o obowiązkach.

\- Naprawdę muszę lecieć - Tony odsuwa się lekko, lecz na tyle delikatnie, że ich usta wciąż prawie się stykają, gdy mówi.

\- Wiem - Loki ostatni raz krótko go całuje i robi krok w tył. - Bądź bezpieczny.

ж

Gdy Tony przybywa na miejsce walki ma okropne wrażenie _deja vu_. Niestety dzisiejsza walka przypomina mu tą, którą przegraliby, gdyby nie ingerencja Lokiego, a nie tą, z której wyszli zwycięsko po krótkiej potyczce. Lecz tym razem Tony jest przygotowany. Nie wpada w wir walki od razu, wpierw wlatuje do środka Tower i przywołuje zbroję, którą budował w czasie pomiędzy wyprawami w poszukiwaniu Lokiego - jest znacznie bardziej odporna na porażenia elektryczne, które ostatnio serwowały doomboty oraz posiada prototypowe działko, które _powinno_ wystrzeliwać skondensowaną wiązkę EMP, która porazi tylko cel a nie wszystko wokół.

Uzbrojony, Tony podłącza się do komunikatorów drużyny.

\- Cap, czy jestem potrzebny gdzieś konkretnie?

\- Tony - Steve wypowiada jego imię z wyraźną ulgą. - Potrzebujemy żebyś przypilnował granic pola walki, nie jesteśmy w stanie kontrolować rozprzestrzeniania się robotów bez osoby w powietrzu.

\- Robi się!

Tony wzlatuje wyżej i odkrywa, że doomboty rzeczywiście zajęły spory teren. Pozawala, aby bezradność ogarnęła go jedynie na długość głębokiego wdechu i wydechu, po czym obniża wysokość i celuje do pierwszego robota.

Wiązka EMP wpierw uderza w taksówkę _obok_ doombota, dopiero drugie uderzenie trafia w cel. Robot chwieje się i upada. Tony nie ma pojęcia na jak długo został unieruchomiony, więc podlatuje do niego i chwyta za nogę, by unieść ich obu. Podlatuje bliżej centrum walki i rzuca niedziałającym doombotem w jednego z jego bliźniaków, który właśnie celował w plecy Capa. Od tego momentu Tony wpada niemal w rutynę - uderza hasające zbyt daleko doomboty i przenosi.

Co jakiś czas któryś z Avengerów prosi go o ingerencję - Legolas potrzebuje podwózki z jednego dachu na drugi lub zebrania paru strzał z już nieruszających się robotów, Cap jak zwykle weźmie na siebie za dużo i nie jest w stanie samodzielnie unieść kawałka budynku, który za chwilę przygniecie cywili…

Szala walki chwieje się nieprzerwanie. Za każdym razem gdy Tony ma wrażenie, że są bliżej zwycięstwa, nowe doomboty pojawiają się jak gdyby znikąd. Zaczyna odczuwać zmęczenie, oddech przychodzi coraz ciężej, jego ruchy stają się wolniejsze.

\- Czy ktoś namierzył skąd one się tu biorą? Przecież…

Tony’emu nie udaje się dokończyć zdania, gdyż _kolejny_ doombot, którego nie zauważył, uderza go z lewej strony i przyszpila do ściany. Tony zazwyczaj lubi takie zabawy, ale nie z przeklętymi kupami złomu bez stylu.

Odczekuje sekundę, aby znów wyostrzył mu się wzrok po uderzeniu i zaczyna siłować się z doombotem. Mamrocząc pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw, celuje działkiem i ku jego ogromnej uldze, robot upada pod jego nogami, a jego zbroja pozostaje nienaruszona pomimo tak małego dystansu od zetknięcia się EMP z celem. Tony bierze głęboki oddech zanim znów zostaje zaatakowany - tym razem przez dwójkę. Nie zdążył ruszyć się od ściany, więc jest ponownie unieruchomiony. Jego jedynym pocieszeniem jest to, że przynajmniej nikt nie zaatakuje go od tyłu. Niestety z drugiej strony te doomboty wydają się mądrzejsze i nie pozwalają mu wycelować działka...

\- Komuś się nudzi? Bo nie pogardziłbym wsparciem - Tony wysapuje do komunikatora tylko po to, by dostać informację od Jarvisa na ekranie, że wszelka komunikacja dźwiękowa padła przy ostatnim rzucie o ścianę.

\- Cudownie…

Tony ma serdecznie dosyć odczucia _deja vu_ na dzisiaj, lecz nie zamierza narzekać, gdy doomboty koło niego zaczynają mienić się złoto-zielonym blaskiem i sekundę później zostają zgięte w pół.

\- Loki, _ja pierdolę_ , mówiłem, żebyś nie ruszał dupy z Kanady!

Tony stąpa po leżących na jego drodze doombotach z większą siłą niż jest to wymagane, lecz daje mu to odrobinę satysfakcji w tej porąbanej sytuacji. Idzie w stronę Lokiego, żeby kopnąć go tak mocno w ten piękny tyłek aż wyleci z Nowego Jorku. Niestety kolejny robot zalatuje mu drogę.

\- Znajdę tego cholernego Von Dooma - Tony mówi do nikogo, wzlatując, by uniknąć uderzenia. - I wsadzę mu te jego roboty w…

\- Chętnie ci pomogę - rozlega się głos Clinta w jego hełmie. Pełen szumów i zakłóceń, lecz jednak!

\- Ach, to byłoby dopiero tworzenie więzi w zespole, lepsze niż wieczorki filmowe - Tony odpowiada z uśmiechem. W komunikatorze rozbrzmiewa śmiech Steve’a. Chociaż każdy z nich walczy samodzielnie z własną gromadką robotów, dobrze jest wiedzieć, że nie są _samotni._

Oraz, że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył obecności Lokiego.

Nagle rozlega się huk, a w niebie zdaje się otworzyć portal.

\- Chyba sobie kurwa żartujecie… - Tony nie jest w stanie powstrzymać komentarza. Avengerowie są ledwie w stanie zapanować nad aktualnym doom-kryzysem, naprawdę kolejni przybysze z innego świata nie są mile widziani.

Pomiędzy portalem a powierzchnią Ziemi zdaje się utworzyć tunel światła, _tęczowego_ światła…

\- Ojcze? - zdziwiony głos Thora w komunikatorze potwierdza hipotezę Tony’ego. Tym razem to nie Chitauri, a przybysze z Asgardu. Tony jeszcze nie jest pewien, czy powinien się cieszyć, czy martwić.

Z tunelu światła wyłania się mały oddział uzbrojonych wojowników. Czyżby przybyli im z pomocą? Czy jednak nadchodzi jakieś kosmiczne zagrożenie, o którym jeszcze nie wiedzą?

Tony uderza jeszcze dwa doomboty działkiem EMP zanim rusza w ich kierunku, odsłaniając przyłbicę.

\- Uszanowanie - rzuca w stronę osobnika, który wygląda na najważniejszego. - Co was sprowadza na naszą planetę? Wiecie, jesteśmy teraz trochę zajęci...

Wojownik obrzuca go spojrzeniem i  wygląda, jak gdyby zastanawiał sie nad odpowiedzią, gdy Tony kątem oka dostrzega lecącego w ich stronę doombota. Odwraca się, ładując działko, lecz zanim udaje mu się wycelować, robot nieruchomieje w powietrzu, mieniąc się złoto-zielonym blaskiem. Tony jest w stanie stąd dostrzec Lokiego, który parę metrów dalej ze skupieniem wpatruje się w wiszącego doombota i mamrocze zaklęcie.

\- Tam! - krzyczy ważny-wojownik i cała grupa rusza w stronę Lokiego. Tony podlatuje, aby stanąć im na drodze i strzela raz pociskiem z rękawicy tuż przed ich nogami, aby wiedzieli, że jest uzbrojony.

\- Midgardyczku, usuń się, zanim my usuniemy ciebie - wojownik na czele mówi z wyraźną groźbą w głosie. - Dostaliśmy rozkazy aby schwytać Lokiego Kłamcę _bez względu na konsekwencje._

\- Obawiam się, że nie obchodzą mnie wasze rozkazy - odpowiada Tony.

Część oddziału rusza na niego i Tony znów ostrzegawczo strzela im pod nogi, lecz dwójce udaje się go obiec i ruszają w stronę Lokiego - który teraz jest zajęty parowaniem ataków dwóch doombotów i nie patrzy w ich stronę. Tony rusza w jego kierunku--

Lecz nagle nie może złapać oddechu.

\- Jarvis?

Odpowiedzią jest bezwładny upadek na ziemię, jego zbroja nie działa, jak w jego niezliczonych koszmarach, ale…

W żadnym w z nich nie było asgardzkiej włóczni wystającej w jego piersi i duszącej go krwi w gardle i tego obezwładniającego bólu…

Wszystkie dźwięki zdają się zagłuszone, jak gdyby dochodziły zza niewidzialnej bariery. Lecz krzyki Lokiego są wystarczająco głośne, by wciąż rozbrzmiewać w głowie miliardera.

\- Puśćcie mnie! Pozwólcie mi go uleczyć! Błagam! Puśćcie mnie! _Anthony!_

Błękitne niebo rozmazuje się, gdy coraz trudniej jest mu utrzymać otwarte powieki. Ciemne plamy zdają się rozpływać w jego oczach. Oddychanie staje się coraz większym wysiłkiem.

Te ciemne plamy sprawiają, że Tony zaczyna myśleć o ćmach lecących do ognia. Spalonych przez własną głupotę, lgnących do zjawiska, które je przerasta. Jak zdefektowany śmiertelnik lgnący do przeklętego boga.

I gdyby tylko miał na to siłę, pewnie roześmiałby się z absurdalności swoich ostatnich myśli. Zawsze spodziewał się, że odejdzie z hukiem i chwytliwym tekstem na ustach. A zginął jak naiwny, zaślepiony owad.

 

| KONIEC |

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Tak, naprawdę tak to zakończyłam.
> 
> 2) **Pierwszy rozdział sequelu zostanie opublikowany w te niedzielę** (2.09), a każdy kolejny rozdział będzie pojawiał się co dwa tygodnie. I tym razem nie są to czcze obietnice, gdyż sequel skończyłam już pisać - dlatego tyle czekaliście na ten ostatni rozdział Ciem. Wiem jak chamskie jest to zakończenie, dlatego mam gotowy sequel.
> 
> 3) Ostatnio byłam pytana, gdzie można się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3. Opcje są dwie, emailowo pod adresem: themissmho@gmail.com lub [na tumblrze, który założyłam ku takim potrzebom](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com/). Skoro tumblr już jest, możliwe, że teraz będę na niego wrzucać jakieś zajawki do nowych tekstów czy cóś.
> 
> 4) Ciekawostka - ten fik miał pierwotnie dobre zakończenie. Ale po opublikowaniu pierwszej części te lata (ha!) temu, ktoś zostawił mi komentarz, którego przesłaniem było mniej więcej "ha ha dobry angst ale na pewno wszystko się dobrze skończy" i wtedy - ponieważ jestem slytherinem - postanowiłam na złość oczekiwaniom, że skończy się źle... 
> 
> Ale dzięki temu złemu zakończeniu są sequele, bo po dobrym nie miałam pomysłu na ciąg dalszy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Jeżeli chcecie te dobre zakończenie (bo mam je napisane - obie wersje zakończenia napisałam, mając gotowe dopiero dwie pierwsze części Ciem) mogę opublikować w ramach ciekawostki [na tumblrze](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com/).
> 
> 5) **Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy ze mną wytrwali i doczekali się zakończenia. Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo mnie za nie nienawidzicie. Ekstra miłość dla tych, którzy poświęcili chwilę, by zostawić komentarz <3 **

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli chcielibyście się ze mną skontaktować, zadać pytanie, lub zwyczajnie pozachwycać się wspaniałym głosem Toma Hiddlestona, zawsze można mnie znaleźć na [tumblrze](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) oraz [twitterze](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho). Mam również osobny [tumblr poświęcony moim polskim fikom](http://mihopisze.tumblr.com), gdzie jak najbardziej można do mnie uderzać.


End file.
